Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger Vs Affliate Zero: The Hunt
by Shraffe1001
Summary: The hunt for the new Ranger Keys begin! When some keys from Affliate World ended up into Super Sentai world, six members of Affliate Zero must search for it with the help of the newest Super Sentai, Gokaiger! OC/Ahim? OC/Luka? Maybe!
1. Sleep Tight, Pirates

_A/N: This story will have the version of Gokaigers right after the MachFalcon was introduced. Others after that is just fanon, unless I feel like to. Affliate Zero here is limited to six people only. Also, Affliate Zero here might have a lot of spoilers._

Sleep Tight, Pirates!

Everyday is just the same for Gokaigers. They have to beating up some Gormins and Sugormins. And that's what they are doing, right now.

The six Gokaigers, consists of a reckless leader, a calm second-in-command, a crazy chick, an inventor, a princess and a fanboy, are the most notorious nad of pirates around the universe. Well, at least outside the Earth. Here, they are the 25th Super Sentai, Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger!

The Gokai Red, Captain Marvelous, are slashing the mooks with his sheer power one by one. Gokai Blue, Joe Gibken, beating up a Sugormin with his fist before uses his two Gokai Sabers to slash the one behind him. Gokai Yellow, Luka Milfy, uses her ability to use a combination of Gokai Sabers and hooks to strikes the mooks in a wide circular area around her. Gokai Green, Don Dogoier, are shooting around the place while using certain object around him like, rocks or a pole as his advantage to beat them up senselessly. Gokai Pink, Ahim de Famille, shoots some Gormins and elegantly dodges an incoming attack. Gokai Silver, Gai Ikaru, easily using his spear to hit the mooks.

The six reunite with each other as the fanboy shouts, "Guys, this time let's use Gekiranger!"

"But, what key are you going to use?" Don asks him. Gai cheerfully takes out a black lion-like figure, "Here it is!"

The other five takes out different figures as they changes them into a key and insert them into what seems to be as keyholes and spin them. Gai insets the figure into his phone and presses a button on it, making the phone scans the figure.

_GEEEEKIRANGER!_

Gokai Red becomes Geki Red, Gokai Blue as Geki Blue, Gokai Yellow as Geki Yellow, Gokai Green as Geki Violet, Gokai Pink as Geki Chopper and Gokai Silver as Kurojishi.

The six then shoots out the team's signature move and finish the mooks off. They then reverts back to their human form.

Luka suddenly said, "Well, all of this fight make me feel so hungry!"

"Then, why don't we eat sushi!" shouted Gai cheerfully as Marvelous responds, "Sushi's fine."

The team walks away from there, without noticing that there are six people are watching them from afar.

There are a Japanese-looking man wearing pink plain shirt and a green jacket with black trousers, a Malay man wearing black shirt with a word 'Shinkenger's Love Are Underrated. Please Stop!' and a blue jean, a Malay man wearing orange suit with black lining, an English-like girl wearing white sweater and a cyan trousers, a Korean girl wearing black sleeveless shirt and a red long skirt and a Japanese man wearing rainbow shirts and a huge purple clothes with red pants underneath.

The Korean looks at the pink Japanese man as she asks, "So, where are they?"

The black Malay man interferes, "Seong-ni, I don't think those keys are with them."

Seong-ni mutters, "Well, I thought the keys might be attracted to them..."

"They are Ranger Keys not Core Medals, for crying out loud," the pink Japanese man told her.

Seong-ni looks away, sulking, "I hate you, Shraffe!"

Shraffe sighs. He then looks at the red boat floating in the sky, "Sam, Ferhad, Seong-ni, Sarah, Eiji, it seems are journey might take a while to complete."

_Two team with different backgrounds; Notorious pirates fighting the whole empire, a secret organization fights another organizations, the two are now meeting in a very not-so-good situation. This is..._

_KAIZOKU SENTAI GOKAIGER VS AFFLIATE ZERO!_

**(OP Song: Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger by Tsuyoshi Matsubara)**

At the Gigant Horse, the Prince, Walz Gils is still in his spoilt madness about how the Gokaigers always interrupt his plan of conquering the Earth.

"Damn those pirates! They are always been intrupting my plan!" the prince shouts out loud.

His assistant, Damaras, speaks to him, "It seems we really need to focus on how to getting rid of the pirates."

"No! We are still going to continue on conquering the Earth!" shouted Walz Gils, "Those pirates can wait!"

"Yet another foolish plan set up by another enemy of Super Sentai," a voice is heard as the whole crew is startled with this.

The prince starts panicking, "Who is that? Show yourself!"

"Wow, even your ears are bad. I'm up here, goddamnit!"

Everyone turn their head toward the ceiling as a man is sitting on it upside down. The man yawns, "Each and every single Super Sentai Villain always ended up making the same mistake; not focusing on their mortal enemy. It is understandable if there are some reason why they couldn't."

"For example, Agent Abrella of Alienizer do not focusing more on Dekaranger because he is a strategist. He is waiting for a perfect time to strike without failure. RinJyuDen in Gekiranger is also a perfect example. Rio just wanted to become stronger."

"Who are you! ? And what's your point of telling me this!" Walz Gils becomes impatient.

The man jumps down as he responds, "What I'm saying is that with your plan of ignoring your greatest enemies, you are just putting yourself in a losing position. Besides, one Action Commander every time? Why do you think your dad sent the whole army the last time?"

The prince getting angrier, "Who...the hell...are you!"

He smiles at the villains, saying, "Just call me Athur." He then shoots the window in front of them with a gun and jumps toward the Earth, burning himself in the process.

Other crews in the ship are panicking with Walz Gils shouting, "Someone please shut that goddamn window!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The six pirates are walking away from a sushi cart as Ahim bows at the sushi seller, "Thank you for the fine meal."

"It's alright, beauty," the sushi seller obnoxiously responds.

Don then said, "It is kinda plain, though."

"Even them?" the sushi seller looks toward the ground, disappointed.

As the six walk back to their red galleon, Joe then stops moving and said, "Are you planning on following us until we reached our boat?"

The other five heard him and turns around them. Don gets scared so sudden," Are we been spotted by Zangyack?"

"Where! Where! ?" Gai asks, anxiously looking around the place.

As there is no response, Marvelous then said to his first mate, "Are you sure you're not hearing something?"

"Maybe," the stoic said as they continue their journey.

Minutes later, the wall nearby reveals a paper with the same color as them with the six stalkers earlier let out a long sigh.

Shraffe turns toward Ferhad, "Do you really need to sneeze?"

"Hey, they barely heard it!" the yellow Malay said.

Sam sighs, "One of them are from the military. Sure his hearing would be in a strong volume, since he can hear you."

Sarah then concludes, "I don't really think those keys are with them. Maybe we should split up and search this area."

"Yes, ma'am!" shouted Ferhad, agreeing before jumping away and gone.

Tiffany said to them, "He's running away from being blame any further, I see."

Eiji raises his hand, "Err...can I use Candroid?"

"Be careful not to let them see one," Shraffe said to this colorful hobo looking man, "They might think it is suspicious. People around here might think this as just another Super Sentai arsenals, but those aliens and the overly hyperactive human version of Super Sentai encyclopedia will think this is one of Zangyack's scheme."

Sarah stares at him, "Wow, that's a really long nickname for him. You do realized we have our version of Gai Ikaru in our team, right?"

"And thank god he isn't part of our division. It's not like Gokai Pink and Ahim de Famille, two different entities, who joined our division didn't give us a lot of headache enough," the leader responds.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The pirates are back at their ship. Gai then looks around the place as he asks, "Hey, where's Ahim-san?"

"She said she wanted to walk around here for a while," Luka responds.

Marvelous sits on his usual chair as he said to the mechanical bird, Navi, beside him, "Hey, bird. Are you going to do the treasure navigation?"

Navi flies as she starts to mutters, "Let's Otakara Navigation!"

Spinning around the place, and eventually hitting on Joe, who is exercising on the floor, before hitting on Luka and Gai on the temples and eventually ended up onto Don's groin and straight to the wall before stop hitting anything after that. She then said, "Some powers aren't yours to have. Beware not to be so greedy. Also, a team led by a Prince Charming will come to take those keys. Befriend with them so that your powers can be stronger."

She then fell on the floor, not before saying, "That's all I have."

Marvelous stands up, walking toward the bird, "Powers that we are not supposed to have? Interesting."

Unknown to him, Joe and Don are already knocked out on the floor. Only Luka and Gai are still standing, rubbing their head.

Luka then responds to the words, "Who is this Prince Charming?" She then looks at Gai for an answer.

Gai walks around the place trying to figure out the riddle, "Well, I never heard of any other prince before in any past Super Sentai...but here on Earth, when we were small, we always had this kind of fairy tales about a princess in distress and the prince come to rescue her and the two live happily ever after..."

"Ah!" he shouted out loud, "Ahim is the only princess right now, right? Does this means that she is going to meet a man of her life?"

"What did you mean! ?" Luka shakes him, disbelief, "Are you implying that Ahim is going to get married to a certain someone?"

"What is this got to do with the greatest power of Super Sentai?" Don tries to stands up. He is still covering his groin.

Joe then stands up pretty fast, "Then, we should find Ahim."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-

Back at the Gigant Horse, the maintenance of the ship's windows are still on going.

Walz Gils sighs, "What's wrong with that crazy man?"

Barizorg then walks into the place as Insarn speaks to him, "Where have you been, Barizorg?"

The cyborg ignores her as he bows a bit to his boss, "Boss, I've bring an Action Commander here. His ability is something you would not expected."

A monster looks like a huge blue bat carrying a huge yellow jar came into the place, "Yo, my name is Yumenise and I am at your service!"

"Yumenise? What can you do?" the spoilt prince impatiently asks.

Yumenise throws a sand out from his jar as the sand reshapes into an arrow and shoots Walz Gils at the face. He is then forced into a deep slumber. Everyone is in shock.

"What did you do?" Damaras asks the monster of the chapter.

Yumenise happily shouts, "I just let him see what his true desire speaks of."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-

Walz Gils are now somewhere at a corridor. He walks straight to the front as he mutters, "Where am I? Home?"

He then reaches a balcony and shocked with what he saw with his own eyes.

Gormin and Sugormin are around what seems to be Earth. Earthling around the place running away from the mooks, but eventually get shot.

Barizorg appears beside him, saying to the prince, "Boss, the Gokaigers' public execution won't be held without you."

"Gokaigers' execution! ?" Walz Gils asks in shock, "Finally! The day that I've been waiting for has arrived!"

"Wake up! Wake up!" Damaras voice is heard suddenly.

"Damaras? Where are you?" the prince looks around the place as his assistant is nowhere to be seen.

"Wake up! Wake up!" Damaras speaks to his sleeping boss.

Yumenise suddenly shouts, "The only way you can wake him up is to thrown the reverse sand toward him!"

He turns the jar upside down, opens it up and throws a blue sand onto the prince.

Walz Gils suddenly wake up as he looks around the place, "What! ? Why are on the space? I thought we are going to see the Gokaigers' execution?"

Damaras turns toward Yumenise as he said, "That's a pretty useful powers. With this, those Earthlings will be sleeping without knowing that their beloved planet is conquered by us."

"Then, I shall go now!" shouted Yumenise, walking out of the place.

Walz Gils is still confused, "Barizorg, what's just happened?"

Ahim is walking around the place as she walks past a bridal attire shop. She then stops her movement and looks at a white gown on display.

"Beautiful," the princess mutters. A voice is then heard, "Indeed it is."

She turns to her side and saw Shraffe looking at the same gown. He looks at her and smiles at her before walking away from there.

Then, he spotted something on the grass and goes to take it out. It was a pink figure that looks as the same shape as the one that Gokaigers have.

"I've found one," he whispers.

Ahim saw the key too as she opens up her mouth, trying to speak to him.

But a scream interferes the situation as the two turn to their back.

Yumenise is spreading the sleeping sand to everyone around the place while shouting, "Sleep! Get what you desire the most!"

"Zangyack!" the princess whispers to herself.

Shraffe looks at her and said to her, "Why don't you fight him, Hime-sama?"

She gets startled with the words. It's been a long time since anyone called her that. But she ignores him first and inserts a pink key into her Mobirate, **"Gokai Change!"**

_GOOOOOOOKAIGER!_

One V and three Xs appear and goes through her body one by one, change her into Gokai Pink.

Shraffe reveals a golden brace on his wrist as he pulls the lower part of it, spins it and pushes the lever back into the brace, **"Affliate Henshin!"**

A black suit with green lining appears on his body as golder armors and helmet appears on his body one by one.

Ahim looks at him for a while as she is shock, "Super Sentai?"

Shraffe ignores her word and charges toward Yumenise. The monster counters by throwing the sand arrows, but he quickly slides below it and sweep kicks the monster. He then pulls it and throws it while giving a kick. Ahim runs and shoot sthe monster. She then slashes the monsters with her saber.

As the golden warrior tries to do something with his brace, a brown figure appears and kicks him awya from the fight.

The brown figure then poses while shouting, **"Break Free, Go-On Rust!"**

"Damn it! You got one already!" Shraffe shouts as Arthur jumps away from the Go-On Rust. He then said, "Well, grabbing those keys is my real intention for coming to this world."

Ahim's attention is distrupt when she notices the brown ranger, "A brown Go-Onger?"

Yumenise takes this chance and shoots beam from his jar, damaging the girl.

Shraffe saw her as he moves his palm onto his brace.

_SWORD SUMMON!_

A golden medieval-styled sword appears out of the brace as he grabs it and beats the brown Go-Onger. He then throws the pink key he found earlier toward Ahim while shouting, "Ahim, use this!"

The princess is startled when she heard her name while receiving the key. She then uses the key.

_UCHUUUURANGER!_

Her suit changes as now she is a pink suit with a grey vest on her body. A white bagpack can be seen on her back. Her helmet has a space-y design and a diamond shape is seen on top of the helmet.

Shraffe gets excited for a while, "Yeah, it's the pink soldier, Uchuu Pink!" He then turns his attention toward the brown ranger and beats him up with his sword.

Ahim takes her time to admire her new appearance as she had never seen this form before. Yumenise shoots some beam toward her as she quickly reacts by flying sideway, avoiding the shot. She then takes out a pink beam saber and chrages toward her enemy, slashing it with her saber. Yumenise is pushed aback and suddenly gets shot by something.

The other five Gokaigers join in as Luka looks at Ahim and reacts, "Ahim, where did you get this power?"

"What is this? A new Super Sentai?" Gai shouts obnoxiously.

Ahim changes back to Gokai Pink as she looks at the Uchuu Pink Key. She then looks at Shraffe, who is still fighting the spanner-weilding Go-On Rust, as she said, "That golden man gave this to me."

"Oh hoo, a brown Go-Onger! ?" Gai points out the obvious.

Marvelous pulls his collar as he said, "Let's focus on our front first."

Yumenise then laughs, "Good! Now that all six of you are here, it's time to have a slumber party!"

He throws the sand to each and one of them as the six get vaught up in the sand.

Don frantically shouts, "What is this...sand?"

All six Gokaigers faint to the ground as Yumenise laughs harder. Arthur smirks as he jumps away from there, with Go-On Rust follows from behind.

Suddenly, the monster gets shot as five warriors came in and beat him up.

The first one has a black suit underneath its samurai armor. His helmet looks menacing and black. He wields a katana.

The second one has a white suit. The suit looks sleek and there is holsters on her waist. She is holding two pistols.

The third one is orange in color. The helmet has a spiky top. There are black lines at the side of the suit. He is weilding a kunai.

The fourth one is also black in color, but only her right arm is white. She is holding a handaxe.

The last one has this red bird-motive face with green eyes. He has two yellow claws on his hands and hsi feet is green in color.

"It's hurt..." mutters Yumenise before running away from there.

The five de-transform, revealed to be Sam, Sarah, Ferhad, Seong-ni and Eiji respectively. Shraffe reaches them as he said, "We should help them out."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-

The six strangers carrying the pirates right back to their flying boat as Navi is shock to see them,, "Who are you guys! ? And what happened to them?"

"Who knows," Shraffe calmly said, putting Ahim from his back onto the couch. Marvelous is put by Sam onto his own favorite seat. Ferhad just throws both Don and Gai somewhere after exhausted as he has to carried both. Eiji has this nasty idea of putting Joe on Marvelous' laps. Sarah and Seong-ni carefully put Luka at the dining table.

Ferhad looks at Sam, "Why did I have to bring two men?" in which he gets this responds, "Why did you even carried them so sudden? I thought I'm the one who going to bring two."

"Why did we have one more man to be lifted in the first place?" Ferhad asks him back.

"Because the girls are lifting Luka," Sam answers.

Sarah looks at him, "Hey, don't blame on us. Who knows that this girl over here is too heavy to be carried by single girl. Beside, Shraffe picks Ahim first. You know I hate touching any other man than Shraffe. And I don't want to argue with Seong-ni about who lifting her first."

"Hey, a man touching another man that is not handshake is gay," Shraffe responds as he is playing around with the princess' hair.

Navi then shouts out loud, making herself to be noticed, "Who are you guys, really! ?"

All of them looks at the bird as one by one shouts out their names.

"Shraffe Naqiuddin, Marzonn Zero."

"Sam, Yami no Samurai."

"Sarah Syarifah, Gunslinger."

"Ferhad bin Faris, Ninja Naruto!"

"Yon Seong-ni, Black Shi!"

"Eiji Hino, OOO."

Navi becomes confused, "Who?"

Shraffe ignores the question as he walks toward the control table, "Ahim-tachi fought an Action Commander before and it seems they in some kind of spell. I hope nothing bad will happen after this. In the mean time, we need to make sure that we can find this monster."

As he plays around with the buttons, Ferhad asks him in a cynical way, "Did you actually know how to use this?"

Sam responds, "Dude, our own Gokai Red, Ryota Aizawa, have his own Gokai Galleon. Of course he tought him a thing or two about how to control this ship. Beside, Aka Red is the one who built this ship before. He is the protector of Earth, duh."

"Make sense," said Ferhad as he stares at Luka. Without controling his mouth, he mutters, "She actually looks cute from this angle."

Eiji sighs, "Poor Mizuki." Shraffe then continues, "Yeah, she's my niece."

"Garrggh! Why are you guys love to tease me! I'm a goddamn Naruto! Nobody tease me!" shouted Ferhad.

Seong-ni then said to him, "Correction, Naruto Uzumaki is the one most fans not gonna tease him. You are just asome random guy having powers similar to his and engraving his name as yours."

"Not you too, Seong-ni!" shouted Ferhad as he headbutts his head onto the wall.

Navi looks at htme for a while as she whispers, "For some reason, their actions look familiar..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Marvelous is inside a cave as he is walking inside it. He then enters a hall full of gold.

"Wh...what is this place?" he said, amazed with it. He then walks around the place and saw a bright light in a box. His red key floats suddenly and flies toward it. A brighter light appears as he runs toward it. He then takes out a metallic version of his Ranger Key as he shouts, "Is this...what I think it is?"

A lound bombing sound is heard as he grabs the key and run out of the hall and through the cave.

His feet stops as he saw a battle between his fellow teammates and GoJyuJin and a full force of Zangyack.

"I know what to do," he smirks and transforms using the metallic key, **"Gokai Change!"**

Incredibly, Tohru Furuya (Aka Red's voice) is heard, replacing the normal voice actor for the Mobirates.

_GOOOOOKAIGER!_

_GOOOOKAI GALLEON!_

Gokai Red jumps into his ship with a powerful jump and quickly lands inside the cockpit. He then quickly changes it into GokaiOh.

**"Finish, GokaiOh!"**

"Let's make this showy!" he shouted as he inserts his metallic key once more.

The body, hands and legs of the robot open up as a bright light is shown.

**"Finish, Gokai GokaiOh!"**

And thus, a new formation, Gokai GokaiOh, has formed. It's just a white light since this captain has a lack ability to imagine.

He then spins one more time, **"Let's Go! Gokai Greatest Treasure!"**

Zangyack around the place explodes. This attack is named like this because like what have been told before, this captain lacks of imagination.

Marvelous bursts in laughter, "And now, since I got this universe's greatest treasure, I will crush that Zangyack Empire and live happily ever after while sailing at the space!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Joe slowly opens up his eyes as he is on a beautifully decorated bed. "Where am I?" he mutters to himself.

He then tries to move the blanket on top of him as he notices something under it. He quickly throws it away and shock to see Marvelous staring straight into his eyes while smiling, "Hey, sweety?"

Joe quickly jumps off the bed in shock, "Wh...what are you doing there, Marvelous..."

His captain sighs, "I thought we have something special. How could you said that as if you didn't know me. After what you did last night..."

"What did you did! ?" Joe shouts, scared of what he might have to hear.

The door nearby is knock as a voice is heard, "Joe! This is emergency!"

Joe quickly runs toward the door while still confusing with that kind of situation. He opens up the door and saw his mentor, Cid, who is supposed to be a cyborg named Barizorg.

He stutters said, "C...Cid-sempai?"

Crying, he quickly do a friendly hug towars his senior while saying, "Cid-sempai...you're back?"

"Back? What are you talking about?" Cid asks him, shocking with the sudden action as if nothing happened to him before, "I'm not going anywhere..."

He quickly pushes Joe as he said, "Joe, this is an emergency! This Barizorg is looking for you. He is rampaging at the city."

And now this first mate of Gokai Galleon is confused, "Barizorg? But...you are Barizorg."

"Me? Barizorg? Did you knocked your head or something?" Cid asks him. He then said, "Anyway, just get out already!"

And Joe is quickly transported at the middle of a stadium. He looks around the place in shock, "Where the hell am I?"

Gai's voice is then heard in a form of microphone, "And now, this is time for a one fall. The stipulation of the match is, if Joe wins, his mentor, Cid, will be revived back to human, which makes no sense since he is already a human. And if he loses, then he will crying alone here while filling up ten pails with his tears! While he doing that, the camera will zooms in toward his face and a sad song will be played."

"At the right side of the field, weighting (insert any number) pounds, he is the stoic, Gokai Blue, Joe Gibken!"

Everyone cheers out loud as Joe is getting confused, "What kind of stipulation is that?"

"And, his challenger, at the left side of the stadium, weighting heavier than Joe, he is, Walz Gils loyal dog, the cyborg, used-to-be-Cid, Barizorg!"

Joe looks at his front a she saw Barizorg stands still, holding his sword. The cyborg quickly charges toward him as Joe quickly changes into Gokai Blue. A fight ensues.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**(Reserve for Don's desire, which is still absurd)**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Luka opens up her eyes as she looks around the place. It seems she is sleeping inside a huge bed.

Cain suddenly barges in while shouting, "Luka! You just hit a jackpot!"

"What? Cain? Where am I? Where are the others? What am I doing here? What did you mean by jackpot? And why am I wearing this beautiful yellow-colored maid uniform?"

Yes, everyone. She is wearing the same maid uniform she wore before. But now instead of black and white, she is wearing a yellow and white version.

Cain looks at her in a confused look, "What are you talking about?" He then quickly changes his expression, "Luka, you just won the Food Battle 2012 Universal Bet. You are right all along! Ian do win with his pink, frosted, sprinkled doughnut defeating Anthony's Viagra pill!'

"What..."

"And now you won ten zillion zagin!" Cain finished his sentences.

"Zillion? How many zeroes is that?" Luka asks her friend. It seems that her confusion just clouded by the word 'zagin'.

"26th times more than million!"

"EH!" shouted Luka, shocked. That is one huge values of money.

Cain asks her impatiently, "Then, what should we do with those money?"

"There's only one thing to do..." she said in a creepy voice.

**Montage Song: Eye of the TIger**

Luka uses her money to first bought Cain's company while retaining him as the owner. She then proceeds to bought a lot of company after then. No, she actually bought every single building in that planet that doesn't seems to look like Earth. She then builds a huge place only for children and anyone who needed place have no money to pay or anyone who doesn't want to pay rents or bills at all.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gai is now standing in a...toilet. He is pissing off (literally) for a few minutes. Then he starts to ask, "How did I get here?"

As he walks out of the place, Don and Joe wearing coats appear as he reacts, "Why are you guys wearing like this? Are you guys doing some undercover?"

The two look confused as Joe said, "Gai-san, what are you talking about?"

"Gai-san, you're late already!" shouted Don as the two pulls him away while he shouts, "Why are you calling me Gai-san all of a sudden?"

As he steps outside of the place, a lot of screams and squeals are heard as everyone gathers around the place. There are a lot of signs hold by some of the crowd as one of it says' Gai, We Love You!' which shocking the crap out of Gai.

He then saw something behind him as he realized that he is in front of a cinema. And what's worse (or better) is that the movie that just aired is called 'Gokai Silver Monogatari' which roughly translate The Adventure of Gokai Silver.

"OH MY GOD!" shouted Gai as Don and Joe pushes him into a silver limousine, with Luka as the driver.

And the next he saw is that he is at a mansion with a huge party happens around the place. Those party goers are consisted of...past members of Super Sentai.

"What just happened here! ?" shouted Gai as he could not believe in his own eyes. This huge revelation causes his nose to bleed.

A voice somewhere nearby is heard, "Looks like he saw something sexy."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ahim just realized that she is wearing a pink dress as she is standing in front of a huge castle.

Joe, in a suit, approches her as he said, "We have arrived at the ball, your majesty. What are you waiting for?"

The ball? That's what playing inside her mind as she slowly walks into the castle.

Inside, she saw a lot of living things consists of different kind of aliens, including human-looking aliens, dancing around the place.

She then heard whispers, "My god, that's Ahim of de Famille royal family. She's a fox."

"Man, I wish my girlfriend didn't came here. I would have make my way toward her."

"Hey, why is she looks like this actress from Earth called Yui Koike?"

"Meh, maybe she just having this resemblance after all."

"Well, I would still bone her."

And then she heard a familiar voice came from behind, "Shall we dance, Ahim Ojou-sama?"

The princess turns around and quite a shock to see the same man she saw at the dress shop earlier. She mutters, "You are..."

"I'm Shraffe, Prince of Affliate."

The two starts their dancing, which I will leave this to anyone's imagination.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What! ? New Gokaigers?" shouted Walz Gils as he beats up Yumenise merciless. "Damn that pirates!"

Damaras then mentions, "It seems they had acquired new members."

Yumenise then said, "But, I managed to get six of them to sleep."

"Well, at least we have lessen up our troubles," Insarn concludes.

Yumenise then walks out of the place, "I am going to continue my work for now. Even if I were to be defeated, but as long as the victims did not showered with my blue sands, they can never be awaken."

"Just hope that they didn't saw through it," Damaras mutters under his breath."

Ferhad walks out of the kitchen, bring a plate of sauseges as he said, "Guys, I just made you guys these sauseges. We better finish them up before they realizes that we trashed their kitchen. I mean, I don't want to mess around with Luka-"

He stops those words as his eyes are fixed at Shraffe, who is gently stroking Ahim's head. Ferhad then puts the plate on the table as he shouts at Sarah, who is with her phone right now, "Sarah, you better check your boyfriend this instance!"

Sarah responds without even looking at him, "He just stroking her hair. He didn't even have kids with her yet."

"What is wrong with you! ?" Ferhad shouts as Sam, who is at the computer, replies, "Shraffe always does something questionable everytime he saw something interesting inside any girls. And Sarah is a rare girl who always challenge anyone to take over Shraffe's love interest's position."

Ferhad still shouts, "But, she's your boyfriend."

"So?" Sarah calmly asks, "Okay, he is my boyfriend. I get it. But I still don't get why did I have to be so jealous when he just touching her appropriately. He just treating her like how he treated the Spain princess with the same name; like a sister. Beside, I have no closer bond to become so clingy to him."

Ferhad sits beside Luka as he sighs, "You have a point there..."

Eiji and Seong-ni came into the scene as the 16 years old girl (yes, she is 16) happily said, "Shraffe, we found some more keys!"

"Good," Shraffe responds, "But there are a lot of keys that came into the scene out here that we need to make sure that Arthur doesn't get the others."

Ferhad then opens up his mouth, "May I ask, why did WE have to get into this Super Sentai universe?"

"Because we can track down Ranger Keys more efficient than Astro Switches. And we have a member who is a Kamen Rider, which is already canon in Kamen Rider universe. The tracking down the Switches mission is given to others who is not Kamen Rider," Sam answers the question.

The ninja is still confused, "And the reason why you don't want the same type of heroes to be in the same group is because..."

"It will cause a reaction made by those Switches and Keys, which are going to consume the two universes into black holes. Those universe is then have their time stops moving and everyone in there have to fight an army of monsters just to defend their existance. Lost Souls do have the ability to purify those universes and just send them into a time-stopping era without any monsters harming the citizens, but they lack the ability to cross through dimensions. Only us, Affliate, the only group that have a dimension crossing machine that can stop any dimensions from their not-supposed demises."

"And that's why you are here?" Navi flies toward Shraffe while asking him the question.

Shraffe looks at the bird, "Yes. We need to grab those Ranger Keys and keep them so that the villains from our world cannot do a lot of stuff with those. The Ranger Keys are useless without gathering all of them in one place. If we ever let Ahim and others use the keys, the keys will slowly consume this world and paralyzing the users. Also, our own Gokaiger in from our dimension needs keys as well."

The screen suddenly flashes as Navi shouts, "It's Zangyack!"

"Then we shall fight," Sam said as Shraffe nods. The six run out from the place right after Seong-ni said to the bird, "Take care of them, okay?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Sleep! Sleep! Embrace the night and sleep with your own will!" shouts Yumenise as he happily throws the sand around him.

"Can you please stop this incredibly lame doings! ?" Seong-ni's voice is heard as the monster turns around him several time, asking, "Who is that? Show yourself!"

The six are actually hiding inside the bushes nearby as Ferhad looks at Seong-ni in a total shock, "They say I'm the cuckolouder."

"Thank you," said Seong-ni, misunderstood that as a compliment.

The six jumps out of the bushes with Sarah quickly kicks the jar as Shraffe grabs it as if he is in an American Football game.

He then looks at the jar for a while and realizes the blue side of the jar and asks the monster, "Hey, what's this suspicious-looking side of this jar?"

"My weapon, duh!" shouted Yumenise, struggle on reaching toward him. Unfortunately for him, the other five are keep beating him up, making sure he caanot moves his feet toward their leader.

"Well, I have to send this to a checkup," he said while throwing the jar upward, with Navi catches it and flies away into the boat.

"No, my jar!" shouted Yumenise, disbelieve of what just happened.

Shraffe smiles as everyone line up beside him. They then poses a bit as they shouts, **"Affliate Henshin!"**

Sam takes out his black sword holder and shoots out blades out of it. He then stabs the air with it as black armors gradually appears around him.

Sarah inserts a badge into a square thing she held with her right hand and presses the front of the box. The badge shoots out from it and gives her a white suit.

Ferhad wraps a belt around his waist and inserts a kunai into the belt. A yellow suit appears around him and a helmet covers his head.

Seong-ni puts her left hand onto her right shoulder as a shoulder pad appears out of nowhere. She then moves the pad downward. A black suit comes out of the pad and fills herself.

Eiji inserts three medals; red, yellow and green into a belt around his waist and pushes it to a slanted position. He then takes out a circular object and scans them.

_TAKA! TORA! BATTA! TATOBA! TATOBA-TATOBA!_

Three circular emblems appear and combines into a single large emblems, which is then implanted onto his chest. A black suit with lines around his body is spread from the emblem.

And stood there is Marzonn Zero, Yami no Samurai, Gunslinger, Ninja Naruto, Black Shi and Kamen Rider OOO.

**"From the darkness to the light, I am, Marzonn Zero!"**

**"Cut through the path of darkness, Yami no Samurai!"**

**"The bullets goes through the soul, Gunslinger!"**

**"My ambition is to become the king of ninjas, Ninja Naruto!"**

**"Command: Fifth, Black Shi!"**

**"I will change, Kamen Rider OOO!"**

**"As long as the world need us, no matter what, we, Affliate Zero, will always here!"**

The six charges toward the running Yumenise as Ferhad does some handseals while shouts, **"Kawarimi no Jutsu!"**

Gunslinger sheaths her pistol from her left holster and shoots the ninja, causing him to transforms into a plank.

The real Ferhad appears out of the sky as he shouts, **"Odama Rasengan!" **A huge ball of whirlwind appears on his right palm as he slams the road in front of it into rubbles, halting the monster. Seong-ni summons two knives out of her shoulder pad and throws to each side of Yumenise. Eiji jumps above him while clawing the monster without holding back. Sam does a flash step and quickly moves through it, sheathing his sword. Shraffe and Sarah jumps toward Yumenise as the girl shoots out bullets while her boyfriend keeps damaging the monster.

Yumenise suddenly roars out loud, pushing the team away from there in a huge wind.

Shraffe mutters while trying to maintain his balance, "This power...this monster isn't Action Commander from this world. What is he?"

A symbol is seen below the monster as he is still roaring.

Moments later, Go-On Rust, a white Shinkenger and a blue spear-based ranger jumps in while strike the team's leader. Sam and Eiji quickly run to help him out.

Seong-ni said in shock, "Shinken White and Blue Warrior? Arthur already found two?"

Shraffe, Sam and Eiji kick the rangers away as the golden warrior turns toward Arthur, who is standing nearby, "Damn it! You'd already got my sister's power?"

Ferhad then asks, "What about Yumenise? Is he your comrade?"

"Maybe," the villain smirks.

A shout is then heard, "Let's make this showy!"

The Gokaigers jump in while smashing the monster away.

**"Gokai Red."**

**"Gokai Blue."**

**"Gokai Yellow!"**

**"Gokai Green!"**

**"Gokai Pink!"**

**"Goookai Silver!"**

**"Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger!"**

Gai then looks at Affliate Zero and shocks, "What the hell is going on! ?"

"Another Super Sentai..." Don mutters while the others are speechless.

Shraffe readies with his stance as he turns toward Marvelous a bit, "Beat that monster up for me!"

Marvelous smirks, raising his blade, "Don't you ever giving pirates an order!"

The six charges toward Yumenise while leaving the other six fighting three drones.

Shraffe and Sam run toward Go-On Rust as the brown ranger takes out his oil pump-like weapon and starts bashing it after shouting, **"Vanger Soul, set!" **Sam blocks the attack with his sword as Shraffe jumps and slash him with his sword.

Shinken White writes something midair as a wall of snow appears around her. Seong-ni takes out a bomb out of her pad and throws toward the snow to try to explode it, but failed. Sarah taps something on her badge and shoots out lasers out of her gun, melting the snow. The white ranger tries to fight, but Seong-ni gives a roundhouse kick and ties her with a steel chain.

Eiji replaces his yellow medal with a red medal, changing his yellow part of his body into red and gaining a small circular shield on his left hand. He then shoots fireballs toward Blue Warrior while the drone smashes the attacks away with his lances. Ferhad throws a shuriken toward the ranger and tries to slash him with his blue sword.

The three later reunites back to Arthur as he said, "I'm just playing around with you guys for now. Remember, our hunt is still not over yet." All of them disappear.

Yumenise's jar suddenly fell down onto them as Sarah saw Navi flies back into the ship. Sam grabs the jar as Shraffe is readying with his broad sword. The black samurai then throws it toward his cousin as Marzonn Zero quickly hits it as the jar flies high.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The jar is then crashes into Gigant Horse as the Gormins are panic to fix the broken window again. Walz Gils, Barizorg, Insarn and Damaras look at the jar for a while as it explodes, spreading the sand around the place. The sand then somehow infected the whole crew in that ship as everyone sleep, embracing their desires.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back to the fight, Joe and Don teaming up to beat up the Yumenise with their swords and guns attack. Ahim shoots him with her guns while spinning around avoiding Luka's hooked swords attacks. Gai then rushes in and beating the crap out of it with his spear. Marvelous then joins in by slashing his blades followed by gunshots.

Yumenise is thrown aback with the pirates reunite and ready to end this.

**"Gokai Change!"**

_GOOOKAI SILVER: GOLD MODE! FIIINAL WAAAVE!_

**"Gokai Legend Dream!"**

As Gold Mode, Gai and some ranged-based rangers summon melee-based rangers by shooting as the melee rangers hits Yumenise one by one. Gai then charges in and hits the monster several time with his anchor.

The five core Gokaigers summon a huge blaster, Gokai Galleon Buster.

**"Ranger Key, set!"**

_REEED CHARGE! RIIISING STRIIIKE!_

A ship-like beam is shot toward Yumenise, defeating it immediately.

xxxxxxxxxx

Both teams look at each other as they de-transform while keeping their glares.

Gai then breaks the silence, "Who...are you?"

Shraffe smirks, "We are a military-like company that fights evil organizations, Affliate Zero. Nice to meet you guys."

"Affliate Zero?" Luka asks, confused.

Sarah then responds, "Make it short, we are not even in this dimension."

The two silence for a while when Ahim suddenly steps forward, "Could it be...that you are Shraffe Naqiuddin, the newest generation of Saito Clan that came from Affliate dimension?"

"How did she know?" Seong-ni looks at Shraffe as he walks toward the princess.

He then takes Ahim's right hand and kisses it in a respectful manner. This action, of course, shocks everyone, especially Luka.

Shraffe then said, "It's been a long time since we met, Ahim de Famille of Super Sentai dimension. It seems you have truly grown to become a lady."

Luka then shouts, "Don't tell me, that you are the prince charming! ?"

"That is going to marry Ahim and brings her away from here! ?" Gai interferes.

Ahim's expression changes as she turns toward her friends and back to him. He just keeps smiling at her.

**Wait, Shraffe and Ahim once met? I mean, of course there is this Ahim's counterpart in Affliate dimension that bears the same name. But, my point is, did the two that came from different universe could ever met with each other?**

**Why did I made this kind of story? IDK. I suddenly feels excited with the upoming of the unlikely team up, Gokaiger Vs Gavan. Then I suddenly thinking of this kind of situation.**

**So, basically by doing this, I just burden myself to catch up with Affliate Zero's storyline just to tell you guys what really happen. Not to mention I still have the Kamen Rider moviie fic I still have to finish. And Prowleranger and KR Paradox also need not to be ignore.**

**And I did say that this storyline have to be right after Go-Onger's tribute and before Kanzen GokaiOh Vs Great Walz. So no Kanzen GokaiOh (or is it?). But, I need to assure there is such thing as Walz GokaiOh in this fic. Wait, what?**

**Next: While the two are having problems knowing each other, with addition of Gai's nonsense words about Shraffe/Ahim marriage, which is not gonna happen since he already have Sarah, some of the were separated in an attack and six of them are transfered into Grass World. Also, a guest from Go-Onger that is incredibly rich, someone who will complete the team to perform a specific Gokai Change, and this person also loves to have an obsession toward troublesome men.**

**NEXT, PERIL IN GRASS WORLD!**

**Character bios for anyone who doesn't know a thing about Affliate Zero.**

**Name: Ashraf 'Shraffe' Naqiuddin bin Nazmi Haris  
>Designation: Marzonn Zero<br>Age: 20  
>Likes: Crack pairings, except his and Sarah's<br>Dislikes: Abortion, more than 5 girls around him**

**Name: Samir bin Ashiraf  
>Designation: Yami no Samurai<br>Age: 20  
>Likes: Swords<br>Dislikes: Crazy fangirls/fanboys**

**Name: Sarah Syarifah binti Halim  
>Designation: Gunslinger<br>Age: 20  
>Likes: Shraffe, foods<br>Dislikes: Shinkenger love**

**Name: Ferhad bin Faris  
>Designation: Ninja Naruto<br>Age: 19  
>Likes: Naruto<br>Dislikes: Bad Power Rangers series**

**Name: Yon Seong-ni  
>Designation: Black Shi<br>Age: 16  
>Likes: Snuggling on Shraffe's soft body<br>Dislikes: People comparing her looks with Tiffany from SNSD**

**Name: Eiji Hino  
>Designation: Kamen Rider OOO<br>Age: 19  
>Likes: Colorful pants<br>Dislikes: War**

**Name: Arthur Ta Jolokia  
>Designation: Paladin<br>Age: 20  
>Likes: Super Sentai and Kamen Rider's hentai and lemon fics<br>Dislikes: Being serious**

**And now, count the key! Let's see how many both team have in their possesion right now!**

**Affliate Zero: Uchuu Pink, Uchuu White, Uchuu Yellow, Prowle Red, Prowle Silver, OOO TaJaDoru  
>Arthur's: Go-On Rust, Shinken White, Blue Warrior<strong>


	2. Peril In The Grass World

Peril In the Grass World

"So, you guys are from a world where Super Sentai are just TV shows?" Gai trying to rewind back what the Affliate Zero told them. They are now inside the Gokai Galleon.

Shraffe agrees, "Yup. You guys are just characters played by actors and actresses whose behaviour isn't that close to yours. And all of those adventures you had were scripted."

Don then stands up, "But, what about those powers you guys have? Isn't that real?"

Before Shraffe could even speaks, Ahim quickly interferes, "Even though Super Sentai are just TV shows in their world, but there are still some super powered villain live there. And surely there will be heroes fighting those threats while having their own storyline."

The other Gokaigers shocked to hear those statements from the princess. Luka asks her, "Ahim, how did you know? And, how did you know him?"

"That's..."

"We are known as Affliate, a team that fight those threats from the shadow," Shraffe quickly interferes, seeing that she is struggling to spill out the truth. He then continues, "Affliate have been operating from more than 100 years in our world. We are the currently newest generation of Affliate under our own division, Affliate Zero."

"Say, why are you here?" Don asks him.

Sam walks forward, "Back in our world, we have a mission to save our world's Gokaiger from a villain. And something gone wrong that caused their customized Ranger Keys were ended up in this world."

Seong-ni then continues, "Those keys are dangerous if they are exposed too long in this world. We have one month to grab those keys and return back to our world."

"By customized Ranger Keys...you mean, the one that isn't resembles ours?" Don asks again.

All of the Affliate nods.

Marvelous then stands up, "Interesting. So, how should we help you guys?"

Shraffe turns toward Sam as he said, "You explain to him." He then walks up to the tower, pulling Ahim with him. Luka and Sarah just look at them, sighing.

The yellow ranger turns to the gun user and asks, "Hey, he is your boyfriend, right? Is he a ladies man?"

"Nope," Sarah calmly responds, "But a lot of girls would attracted to him somehow, no matter how hard he try to resist."

"Eeeeh..." Luka turns toward the stairs once more.

Sam then speaks out, "Since Navi is a robot that was created solely for anything related to Ranger Keys, I'm sure she can help us find those. Also, those Ranger Keys still didn't purify their powers, so they might have causing some disturbance in radar or anything for some reason."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The 'prince' and the princess are now at the watch tower or whatever they called.

The two look at each other for a while. It have been a long time since their last meeting. A looooong time.

It was 8 years ago they met in their teenagers year. Shraffe followed his family to this very own world as his father is needed for something Affliate-related. And since it isn't that dangerous, he is able to have a vacation there. As a long-time otaku of Tokusatsu, of course he enjoys being there, secretly watching the real life battle of the Super Sentai at that time, Bakuryuu Sentai Abaranger from afar. He also able to meet the past Super Sentai before.

There is one time where the family visited a mysterious planet that was ruled by a royal family known as Famille. And there he befriended with Ahim. In case you didn't know, Ahim's sudden expert in CQC (Close Quarter Combat) upon joining Gokaiger is all thanks to Shraffe trained her a bit. Yes, Shraffe is a prodigy blessed with a lot of fighter's charateristic from the beginning. He just doesn't know about it.

"Ahim, how are you doing right now?" Shraffe asks her.

She looks away to the sky. Her facial expression shows a sadness, remembering how Zangyack destroyed her hometown and conquer it. The military power there is not enough to comprehend the power of the space empire.

Shraffe sighs, "I knew about what happened to your hometown."

"Eh?" She turns to him in shock.

Shraffe continues, "Since all Super Sentai's experience in this world is just a fiction in our world. We were able to know what really happened here. And I saw every single events that you have been going through along with your teammates. Collecting powers from past heroes, gathering more Ranger Keys from Privateer Basco, going to Gunman World and Machine World, I even saw your future after this."

The princess is confuses as she looks at him straight into the eyes. He speaks to her, "What I can say is, every single thing that happened in the past, I want you to forget about it. Without those events that lead you to joining these pirates, you are just going to stay in that castle and married to any prinve you don't even choosem him."

Ahim nods. She then asks, "Why did Navi called you 'prince charming' in his prophecy?"

_Shit! Does she have to ask this? _Shraffe inhales a bit of oxygen, "Well, there is a long story about it. But let's just say that since my dad is the leader of Affliate, which have members from each part of our world, then he can be called as a king of Affliate. And the fact that my leaking pheromone could cause some of the human female to be attracted to me, maybe that's why I got such a name."

The two burst in laughter for a while before turning back to see the stars. Shraffe then speaks, "It's really good to meet you again. I know a girl who has the same name as you, but she is a total opposite of you. And she is also a mashochist."

"What?" Ahim looks at him, confused.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Basco is resting usually inside his red ship. His huge monkey, Sally is eating his...her...this thing's favorite food, banana. Just like any other monkey loves to eat, even if they are bounded by space and stars.

"Huh, Marv-chan sure taking time collecting those ultimate powers. He sure is slower than I thought," Basco sighs on his throne.

A voice is then heard, "Well, if you want all of those powers, you have to do it by yourself. Get your lazy ass to move quick!"

Basco stands up and points his golden gun toward a dark corner of the place as he said, "Hm, it seems you have been there for a while. You must be really that good that I can't even notice you there.

Arthur walks out of the shadow as he speaks out, "Hm, it's not that hard to fool a being like you."

Sally walks to protect his master as Basco quickly pulls the monkey, "So, what do you want ?"

"Your help," Arhtur said to the privateer, "Your ability to detect the Ranger Key and it's ultimate power are useful in my quest."

He takes out the three Ranger Keys he have and shows it to Basco, with the ex-pirate impressed, "Heh, there's more?"

"I want you to help me search for the other Ranger Keys similar like this, and I will help you gaining all of the ultimae powers you wanted to have. In addition..."

He takes out a golden ball with a black bird insignia and throws it toward the man with a red furry jacket. Basco takes a look at it as he mutters, "Neo Jetman ultimate powers?"

"Your payment for now," Arthur arrogantly said and throws a basket full of banana which Sally happily catches it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam is now having tied up Navi in a lot of complicated wiring connected to each part of her. As he is busy in front of the computer along with Don, he mutters, "Maybe if we could see how Navi's mechanism works in searching for ultimate powers, we might could figure out how to search for the other keys."

"What happened after that?" Luka asks him as he looks at her, "Well, we could figure out where the keys are."

Luka then sighs, "Ah, I hope we didn't have to do so much to search for those. You guys had make the Zangyack's current frontline to sleep, right?"

Sarah responds, "Yes, and that's mean there won't be any huge monsters for a while."

Gai then said, "Then, the only threat we have is..." followed by Marvelous' whispers, "...Basco."

Seong-ni nears Shraffe as she said, "Well, I do hope we don't need to use this to fight him." She shows a Gokaiger-esque key to him with Ahim having an interest toward it, "What is that supposed to be?"

He turns to her, "Gokai Null. A power feared by Gokaigers in our world. They said that this power can fight even someone who can matched Basco but in turn their soul can be succumbed by the key if they are not be careful. It's true though, since we had to release our Gokai Pink from this key. It does tear her mind apart as she is still in the hospital right now."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A white male Gokaiger is seen fighting a dark blue plain-looking monster. He then turns around him while getting fisted by a mam wearing dragon-like armor.

The enemy walks toward the fallen ranger as he said, "Just because you are sentient doesn't you can actually beat the dragon." The dragon man grabs the ranger by his collar before throwing him away.

_FIIIIINAL WAAAAVE!_

Gokai White points his gun at his opponent's body and shoots out a powerful shot, causing him to be released from the clutch and straight to somewhere else.

The dragon man is seen damaged a bit by the attack, but he is still on his feet, proving that the shot is nothing, "How sad. But as long as I have this dragon skin, I won't be defeated that easy."

A blonde haired girl runs to the ranger's aid. She is wearing a dark grey jacket and brown khaki short pants. Her hair is stylized as a pony tail.

Gokai White turns to the girl as he gives a flat battery-like object, "Use this. Summon the Gokaiger and the Affliate Zero for us. Please!"

"But!"

"We, the Secret Legion, will never be defeated. We are part of Affliate after all!"

The white ranger stands up and inserts two white keys into his gun and sword. He then slash a crescent beam and shoots the beam to create a powerful beam that strikes the army. The place explodes as the girl use the battery with something that looks like a joystick.

**"SOS Soul, Set!"**

A v-shaped signal is shot through the sky, creating a red hole. At the same time, a huge silver jet goes into the hole.

The girl saw him as she shouts, "Jetras!"

The jet lets out a voice, "Don't worry. I am going to explain to them about our situation!"

"Ahh!" Seong-ni suddenly shouts in the middle of the food-eating event. Shraffe shouts at her, "What is it, Seong-ni! ? Give me a good reason why I don't need to tie you up at the lookout this night!"

Seong-ni is startled, "What! ? How could you? I am wearing a short skirt right now! And this computer over here just tells us about new keys it just found!"

Shraffe responds, "You are wearing short pants underneath your skirt, so that's not an excuse! And you are lucky because you told me about the keys."

And then...

_CRASH!_

Ferhad grabs Gai's jacket as he shouts, "Gai, did your GoJyu Drill just crashed into this ship again?"

"Again? What are you talking about? This has never happened before!" Gai insists as Eiji pulls the ninja away, "Ferhad-san, we are between the episode 36 and 37, so the newest power they are having right now is MachFalcon. The Timeranger part isn't here yet."

"The Ahim part?"

"That's after Timeranger, so no."

Ferhad sighs, disappointed.

Sarah stands up from her seat, "Someone should check out at the lookout since I barely saw nothing outside the window."

Luka then walks up to the stair, "Well, that's my job then!" Sam quickly turns toward the stair, "Maybe I should help you, since my eyes are the strongest among my team."

"Hey, Sam!" Shraffe calls his cousin out, "You should remember that we are from Saito Clan. Our pheromone can be leaking out for no reason at all."

"I know that!" said Sam as he and the yellow ranger walks up to the stairs.

Don asks the Affliate Zero's leader, "What's with the clan thing?"

Before he could even answer, Ahim quickly walks in front of the brain, "Well, there is a long story behind that one."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam and Luka arrives at the lookout as they look around the place.

"Hey, I didn't see anything," Luka mutters, looking around the place. She then turns toward Sam, "You?"

"I got nothing," Sam said as he looks at his side of the lookout.

A voice is heard, "Hey, I'm right here."

The two look at each other before looking above them, which they saw a huge silver jet. Luka shouts out loud, "Eeh?"

"That's Jetras, one of Go-Onger's partners," Sam responds as he shouts, "Jetras, how long are you going to stay in that form?"

The jet shines as he becomes smaller and landed on Sam's palm, along with his soul.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Woo hoo! It's Jetras!" shouted Gai as he gets another nerdgasm, seeing Jetras who is now in a holographic form, thanks to Sam's geniusity in creating stuff like that.

Luka asks him, "Hey, how did you know how to do this hologram?"

"We had some Go-Onger friends back then," said Sam as Shraffe moves forward, "Is there anything wrong, Jetras?"

"Well, some of the Engines had trouble with a group called Kuromaru's Army in Grass World, and some warriors known as Secret Legion told us to find you guys. They are currently helping us fighting those army."

All of the Affliate Zero's member are shocked. Seong-ni mutters, "Secret Legion? They are here?"

"Wait, they finished their job already? Damn!" Ferhad mentions.

Eiji then responds to him, "Well, Astro Switch isn't that hard to locate. Its power is so huge that I bet that anyone that have an appropriate equipment can found them in matters of seconds."

Sarah walks toward Shraffe as she nods at him. He then asks the jet, "Is a girl named Ahim de Famille is there too?"

Jetras replies, "Well, I do recalled about this princess with that name..."

The Gokaigers (minus Ahim) gets confused. Don said, "But, Ahim is over here..."

"That would be a different kind of Ahim," Sarah opens her mouth, "Ahim from our world of course."

Marvelous smirks, "Well, what about the Ranger Keys?"

Shraffe smiles, "Then, let's vote. 6 person will have to stay here and get that keys while 6 others will go to Grass World."

"Then, how do we vote?" Luka wonders when Eiji puts a huge bowl full of hay on the table, "By this."

The rider throws in three brown medals, three grey medals, three red medals and three blue medals into the bowl. Sam then explains, "Everyone find those medals without looking inside. Anyone who gets land animals medals, meaning the brown and the grey ones will go to Grass World. Others have to stay."

"Test your luck then," said Shraffe as he puts his hand first to grab those medals.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam looks at all of them, "Let's see. Shraffe, Sarah, Eiji, Marvelous, Gai and Ahim is going to Grass World while Ferhad, Seong-ni, me, Joe, Luka and Don will be staying here, getting those keys. It is settled then."

Marvelous turns toward the other leader, "So, how are we going to get there?"

Shraffe shows him his Zero Brace as it shines and a female voice is heard, "Hai, leave it to me!"

"What is that voice! ?" The Gokaigers once again shocked with Ahim asks, "That is your A.I. Airship, right?"

"A.I. Airship?" Gai asks with her teammates shocked with her knowledge.

Seong-ni then explains, "A.I. Airship, an artificial intelligence in a form of airship. Was created from a raw power of the Earth and space combined together. Can asexually reproduce thanks to a new development found years before. The one Ahim might have saw before is this A.I.'s mother since it was passed on generations."

The voice gets grumpy, "Hey, I have a name, you know. It's Nia."

Shraffe smiles, "Sorry, but she have emotions of her own."

He then points at the window and a light beam shoots out through the wall, forming a huge white airship beside Gokai Galleon.

"Wah! That's really huge!" Luka is impressed, "Too bad I can't get into it."

Sam then taps her shoulder, "Well, at least you can have full control on this ship, right?"

"Hey, what is that supposed to mean?" Marvelous turns toward him with Shraffe grabs his collar, "Come on, don't waste any time."

Seong-ni then shouts, "Happy killing, Shraffe! I'm going to make sure that Sam isn't doing anything suspicious!"

"Hey, Seong-ni!" shouted Sam.

Gai looks at Shraffe, "Happy killing?"

The six gets into Zero-Nia Force (the name of the transportation) and flies into the red-filled hole and disappears.

Sam then said, "Well, then. Shall we?"

Zero-Nia finally gets into the other side of the hole, which is a place full of grass. The six jumps out of the place with Ahim brings the Jetras along with them.

Gai then looks around the place, "Hey, who is this Kuromaru guy anyway?"

Eiji explains, "Kuromaru is a pervert who gains powers from a huge incident. I heard that he had conquered a universe with an ecchi way of authority. Those place is seriously not suitable for women to live in."

"Shraffe!" a female voice is heard as the team turn toward a huge rock.

A girl looks a lot like Ahim slowly walks out of the rock. It seems her left feet is hurt, causing her to walk lamely.

Gai then shouts, "Ahim-san! ?"

Shraffe walks forward, "Ahim de Famille, Princess of Spaniard, what are you doing here?"

Ahim walks toward him, "She is...the other me?" He nods.

The other Ahim (will be known as ZAhim (?)) whispers, "Gomen. I just..."

Gokai White appears from the stone, helping the girl, "Are you okay?". Sarah then mutters, "That voice...James? Soul transfer?"

"Soul transfer?" Gai asks.

Eiji then explains, "A technique he can use to possess any inanimate object. Maybe that Gokai White is a Ranger Key and he possess it. That would make sense since right now our Super Sentai is not allowed to be in this world for now."

"Are you guys, Gokaiger and Affliate Zero?" the girl in silver appears behind the rock as Gai gets his nerdgasm again, "Miu Suto, Go-On Silver of Go-Onger! ?"

Eiji walks toward Shraffe, "She looks like our Yumi, doesn't she?" in which he replies, "Technically, that's Yumi's mom."

Marvelous then walks forward, "So, what do you want from us?"

"More importantly, where is that Kuromaru's Army?" Shraffe asks her.

ZAhim tries her best walking toward them as Shraffe is getting cranky, "James, tell me. Where are they?"

"Gone," Gokai White

ZAhim tries to speak, but she collapses instead. Shraffe sighs as he walks toward the girl, "Why did you force yourself?"

Marvelous looks around the place as Eiji approaches him, "I know what are you thinking. You must be thinking, why are we wasting time here rather than searching for those Ranger Keys, right?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Arthur is seen walking inside the red ship along with Basco and the monkey, who are watching what happened in Grass World just now.

Basco smirks, "Heh, it looks like you have done a good job of separating one team from another. And there is still some ultimate powers for me to collect."

"And you can add to that collection if you get those Ranger Keys, which already have ultimate powers inside them each," Arthur speaks to the privateer, "And I would to show you something in that Grass World."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It is night at the Grass World. The blue army is chanting something weird around a huge bonfire as the dragon man, Dragon, shows four ranger keys up to the sky, "With this, we will finally be alive, thanks to our master!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ahim is tending on ZAhim. It seems to be harder to tending the wound all by yourself. Get it? _Yourself? _No? God damn it, I need to find a new joke.

Anyway, Eiji is helping her out with Gai is looking at those two girls, "You two really look similar a lot. I cannot make any differences out of you two."

Eiji smiles, "Me too, at first. But watch this," he just done wrapping ZAhim's left hand as she turns to him, "Tighter, please."

So Eiji wraps her hand again, making it tighter. She then said, "More, please." With a smile on her face, of course.

And he did that like 5 times already. She keeps begging for more, with a smile on her face. And since 5 is her lucky number, it is done. She looks happy with her tight bandages as she mutters in an excitement, "Thanks a lot, Eiji-san."

Gai have a squicky face on him, "What?"

Eiji looks at him, "Yeah, she is this kind of person."

"By the way, Eiji-san," the somehow magnificent silver man looks at the hobo rider, "Who is that girl?" He points at a girl in white dress beside Sarah.

Eiji then replies, "That's Nia's human form. She uses that form if she ever wanted to work with someone else other than Shraffe."

"She's cute!"

Sarah and Nia are looking at the sky. It seems they are inspecting something.

Shraffe and Marvelous are with James and Miu.

"Okay, I really need a good detail about what just happened," Shraffe instructs James as he starts to speak, "Miu and her brother, Hiroto are helping Jetras and another engine, Toripter investigating a mysterious incident here in Grass World. But then they were attacked by Kuromaru's Army. Your sister sent both of us here to fend off those army, since they are not from this world. But that Dragon is here as well. And I see that they are searching for Ranger Keys as well. Luckily I found this key, but now thanks to (Z)Ahim my body is inside her pocket. That's why I'm still Gokai White."

Marvelous then smirks, "Heh, it's good that we are here."

"Well, I hope those keys didn't come out alive," Miu responds, "I do hope my 'ani' is still here somewhere."

Shraffe walks toward Miu and presses his forehead against hers while closing his eyes. And then he saw a vision of something.

A blonde man is running away from something. An explosion occurs as he quickly changes into Go-On Gold. And soon he is surrounded by...Gokaigers, minus Gokai Blue. The five Gokaigers are platted with metals on their bodies. A fight ensues as he is captured by Gokai Silver.

The vision ended as he opens up is eyes, moving away from her. She asked him, "What...was that?"

"I don't know," he replies, "But, it seems there is an evil version of Gokaigers here in this world."

"What?" Marvelous asked in shock.

Shraffe sighs, "I don't really get it, but that's what I saw."

Miu then asks, "How did you do that? Are you an ESPer?"

He smiles, "Maybe. It runs in my family after all."

He walks away from there as Marvelous follows him from behind. The badass longcoat said to him, "Say, they actually listen to you, right?"

Shraffe sighs, looking at the sky, "My dad is the leader of Affliate. And right now Affliate has filled up through the whole world, having members from each corner of the world. And he lead the whole world to a huge war."

"When I was alarmed of a new threat, I goes around the world just to find them all, to create a team powerful enough to fight the threat. And that's how Affliate Zero was formed. It's the choice each and one of us made, combined with the reasons for us to fight. Just like any other team, we will fight to gain what's right for everyone in this world, a more than a year-long peace. The true peace."

He then looks at Marvelous, "I've met the Gokaiger from our world before, and his leader is your counterpart, Sergeant Marvelous. Also a Gokai Red. And his reason of fighting is because he takes pride in his name as a pirate, just like you."

Marvelous smirks, "That's not me."

Shraffe then said, "Well, for now, let's make sure that we can fend off those army right there that are going toward us."

"That's fast," Marvelous said as he walks toward a huge army of blue humanoid figures. Shraffe turns toward his friends, "Guys, they are here! James, bring Miu and Z-Ahim away from here!"

James and Miu nod as they helped ZAhim away from there as the heroes run toward the army.

**"Gokai Change!" **_GOOOKAIGER!_

**"Affliate Henshin!" **_TATOBA! TATOBA-TATOBA!_

Gokai Red, Marzonn Zero, Gokai Pink, Gunslinger, Gokai Silver and OOO TaToBa are now engage with the enemy.

Marvelous jumps into the fight first with his sword prepared to beat those mooks up. Even if those mooks are different than Gormin and Sugormin, or even Toriaus (from Affliate Zero), but they are just another cannon fodder. And so he slash some of them swiftly with his badassery on. Also, he has his gun where he just shoot out of random, as if he knows where is he shooting.

And then we have our dearest princess, Ahim. Those cute face aren't just for show. Well, technically it is, but to the least that face hides the skills that she gets through her journey with the pirates. While using the saber as a backhanded sword, and with her speciality of using gun, she can swiftly strike those mooks and make them eat some bullets.

Don't forget about Gai. Just because he is full of nerdgasm doesn't mean he can't fight. He might have spent his life training some martial arts, just like what hardcore otaku does. And sure he is no true otaku, he is part of the Super Sentai himself. Back to the show, even though his spear is incredibly large, that doesn't mean he have any hard time using those. And with some waving, those mooks are nothing.

Let's first start with the only rider there. As everyone should have guessed, Eiji can barely use his scope eyes during melee. Still, his claws and his high jumping skill still make up for that single lack. Even if his fighting skills isn't that wow, he can still beat up those weak mooks effortlessly.

Then, we have the mistress of gunpowder, Sarah, also known as Gunslinger. She is expert in shooting around, just like Ahim, except two pistols isn't just her ability. She can summons another gun right now, and magically use it with her own feet, just like what she did right now.

Finally, the prince charming, Shraffe. He isn't really that handsome, it's because of how he speaks to everyone. He loves combining his sword skills with his fists, using creative ways of beating those blue mooks.

Gai suddenly shouts, "Marvelous-san, Ahim-san, let's use Shinkengers!"

_SHIIIINKENGER!_

And now, Shinken Red, Shinken Pink and Shinken Gold replaces the three Gokaigers as they start to beat up those mooks with their golden katana.

Shraffe meets up with Sarah and Eiji as he said, "Well, it's better if we show off a bit, right?"

Shraffe spins a small spinner on his brace as Nia's voice can be heard, "Selecting sister's powers? Kinky!"

_BOW TO THE EMPEROR: YUUKIRES!_

The golden armor on him moves slightly as white suit is seen from inside. He then receives black gauntlet on each of his right hand. A katana with black handler is now inside his hand.

Sarah plays with her box as she presses one particular button.

_JOB CHANGE: PRIESTESS!_

A staff appears in front of her as he suit is changes to match a priestess like motive.

Eiji switches those three medals with brown medals and scan them all.

_COBRA! KAME! WANI! BURAKAAWANI!_

His traffic light mode is now changes into brown form. His head is wearing a turban, a pair of shields is now on his hand and his feet has an aligator theme.

"They changed too?" Gai asked as Shraffe mentions, "We change forms a lot. Be sure to get use to it."

Eiji blocks some attack as Sarah appears behind him, shooting lightning out of her staff. Shraffe then jumps over her, slashing those mooks.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

James, ZAhim and Miu are running away from the battlefield. They are a bit slower because ZAhim is seriously injured.

Dragon lands in front of them as he shouts, "Hah, you are running away from me?"

James step forward as he said, "Miu-san, you help ZAhim away from here!"

The girls run away from there as Dragon sighs, "Too bad, but my target is running away."

"Target?"

Dragon ignores his question and charges toward him. James, still in Gokai White, takes out his saber and gun and start fighting the dragon-skinned man.

While fighting, Dragon smirks, "Heh, you should know that Gokaigers are nothing without Ranger Keys!"

"Maybe, but at least I can use this to connect to this dimension's Gokaiger's chest!" James shouts and flips the belt open, revealing a red key. He then picks it and use the key with his phone.

_MAAASKMAN!_

As a Red Mask he gives one powerful punch toward Dragon, **"God Hand!"**

He then changes with a black key.

_GOOOOSEIGER!_

**"Black Attack!"**

A single swipe with an axe as Gosei Black can be seen damaging the enemy.

James then inserts a pink key.

_BOOOUKENGER!_

**"Shooter Hurricane!"**

As skirtless Bouken Pink, he uses a huge gun to shoot the dragon.

Dragon is still standing as he smirks, "Good one. But, what if I use this?"

He throws Ranger Keys as they glow and become mindless solid rangers; space based Uchuu Red, devil based Yami Flare, shield based Yellow Warrior and homeless based Hobo Pink.

"This isn't good!" shouted James as Hobo Pink takes out a hook and starts to wrap him up. Yellow Warrior uses her shield and smash him on the face. Uchuu Red and Yami Flare is readied with their yellow lightsaber and huge fork respectively and beat him up with a single stroke.

Dragon then walks away from there as James break free from the hook. He then inserts an anchor key.

_GOOOOKAI WHITE: GOOLLLD MODE!_

And now, Gokai White is wearing the faces-filled shield as he chrages toward the four, beating them up.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gai suddenly got panic as Ahim asks, "What's wrong?"

"I don't know, but for some reason I can't summon any of the sixth ranger keys!"

Shraffe sighs, "Poor guy." He then throws a key toward him, "Use this for a while. Don't over use it!"

**"Gokai Change!"**

_SAAAAMURAIGER!_

He is now Samurai Gold, a samurai based ranger. No, not Shinken Gold. Samuraiger is Shinkenger without kanji and disc.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**"Gokai Legend Crush!"**

James smashes the four drones one by one with his saber while developing dopplegangers in a form of Gao Silver, Kibaranger, Dragonranger and Gosei Knight.

The four turn back into keys as he pick it up. He then changes back into Gokai White and looks around the place, "To be truth, in which direction those girls gone too?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Miu and ZAhim are still running away inside a forest as Miu finally speaks, "We should rest for now."

The two girls sit beside a tree as ZAhim looks at Miu, "Hey, can you actually tell me what really happened? I mean, what is your mission when you decided to come here?"

Miu lets out a breath, "Our robot friend, Bomper, told me and Ani that Gaiark attacked this world and Jetras and other Engines are fending those off. He said that they need our help. But, when we arrived, we saw these creatures instead. And for some reason they keep on chasing me even after both of us retreated."

"That's because you have something we want," Dragon's voice is heard before a huge horizontal slash causing the tree splits into two.

The girls get away from there as Dragon slowly walks toward them, "Now, how long are you going to keep that thing? It's not like you can actually use it."

ZAhim gets up as she shouts, **"Fighting!" **and transforms into something similar to Seong-ni's suit, except it is pink in color. And she is called Pink Shi.

The girl tries to fight the man, but she is far too hurt to fight him. He easily knocks her with the blunt part of his dragon claws. ZAhim takes out a huge spinner as she throws it toward him, in which he evades it and let that thing fly away from there.

"Oops, it seems your weapon is now gone," he taunted as he punches her on the stomach, pushing her out of the way.

Miu walking away from him as he speaks to her, "Can you really stop now. I am getting tired of chasing after you..."

An orange arrow-like projectile appears to hit him as he is moved away. Shraffe and others along with James appear into the scene.

"I don't know what is she hiding from you, but what I know is that you are not the real Dragon," Shraffe shouts.

Dragon got irritated, "What are you talking about! ? I AM the Dragon, Kuromaru-sama's true servant!"

Eiji then shouts, "But you are not!"

"The proof?" Sarah opens her mouth, "Your mooks. Those Kuromaru's Army were supposed to be made out of liquid..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Shraffe and Marvelous are seen finishing the fight together as those mooks poof into smokes._

_"Weird," Sarah said, looking around the place, "Why are they changing into smokes?"_

_"You mean, they aren't supposed to?" Ahim asks as Eiji then mutters, "Well, smokes isn't exactly Kuromaru's fetish. He always loves something touchable."_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"But...I am...Kuromaru-sama's best servant..." Dragon gets into blue screen mode.

Shraffe then mutters, "Well, the smokes there proof that you are just another of Arthur's doing. That's mean you are searching for Ranger Keys."

"Good one," Marvelous smirks, "You managed to see through this."

Dragon stands up as he shouts, "Damn you!"

A huge whirwind appears as the trees around the place is cut, turning into another green field. The heroes are flown away and landed somewhere grassy. Lucky for them, their armors help decrease the rate of injury. As for Miu, Shraffe manages to cop-a- I mean, grab her and becomes her safety matress.

"You okay?" he asks her as she nods.

Dragon is now standing across them as he is now gone mad, "I am the real deal!"

"Heh," Shraffe smirks as he asks Miu, "Hey, Miu-san. Give me that thing you keep."

Miu nods and takes out a Ranger Key resembles Go-Onger as he looks at it for a while. He then turns toward James as he throws it toward him, "James, do it!"

"Alright, new body! **Soul Transfer!"**

A ball of light came out of him as it goes into the key. The key glows and enlarges into a humanoid figure.

James poses a bit, **"Revv Up, Go-On Mach!"**

He then turns toward Shraffe and hands him the Gokai White key, "This is all yours."

Sarah gives ZAhim a key as the princess asks her, "Why?"

"Just do it."

She takes the key and inserts it into her...Mobirates.

**"Gokai Change!" **_RRRRPM!_

ZAhim now changes into skirted Go-On Red. She then poses, **"Red Operator Ranger, Get In Gear!"**

"But, that's Go-On Red. And how did you have that Mobirates?" Gai corrects her as Eiji said, "No. That's really Red Operator Ranger. And that phone is mass-produced in our world."

Shraffe then looks ar Ahim and whispers to her. She flips her belt open and gives him Go-On Silver key, which he gives it to Miu, "Use this."

"But, why?" she asks as Eiji replies, "Because we are going to do something big."

She tooks it as Shraffe then said, "Alright, why don't we all changes into Go-Onger?"

Ahim gives the three blue, yellow and green keys to each of them. Shraffe then responds, "Nah, I disagree with what you just gave."

He reaches toward her belt and flips it open, taking out a key, which she shouts in response, "Kyah!"

Sarah chuckles as Eiji sighs, "Don't worry, Ahim. He's just love doing that to girls. Just think of it as an act of revenge for every single girls in our world."

"Hey, I never think like that. I'm just that 'hentai'," Shraffe mutters, in which Sarah responds, "That just sounds worse."

"What revenge?" Ahim is worried as Shraffe said, "None of your business."

Marvelous then smirks, "Whatever. Let's finish him first."

All six heroes takes out their own Mobirates and inserts the keys. A joystick appears in Miu's hands as she inserts a battery shape into it.

**"Gokai Change!" **_GOOOOO-ONGER!_

**"Change Soul, Set! Let's Go On!"**

**[Song: Engine Sentai Go-Onger]**

The sequence goes the same as Go-Onger's transformation sequence, except that they transforms directly from their suits before. Only Miu changes from her civilian self. Shraffe is now Go-On Red, Eiji is Go-On Blue, Sarah is Go-On Yellow, Marvelous is Go-On Green, Ahim is Go-On Black, Gai is Go-On Gold and Miu is Go-On Silver.

**"Press the road of justice, Engine Sentai Go-Onger!"**

The heroes charge toward Dragon and beat him up.

**"Racing Bullet!" **Sarah throws a small car and it crashes the enemy.

**"Nitro Blaster!" **ZAhim shoots him with her...er, pump several times.

**"Cowl Laser!" **Followed by Ahim's shots.

**"Rocket Dagger! Freezing Dager!" **And Miu shoots out icy attacks from her dagger, damaging the dragon.

**"Mantan Gun, Rod Mode!" **James goes to beat him up.

**"Rocket Dagger! Burning Dagger!" **Fire attacks from Gai.

**"Garage Launcher!" **Missiles from Eiji.

**"Road Saber!" "Bridge Axe!" **And finally strikes from Shraffe and Marvelous.

The team goes back to their original forms (except Miu and James) as Marvelous shouts, "Let's finish him off!"

**"Attention, Wing Booster!"**

_FIIIINAL WAAAAVE! SCANNING CHARGE!_

**"Zero Strike!"**

**"Full Burst Shot!"**

**"Pink Bash!"**

Shraffe throws a golden crescent beam. Sarah shoots out huge beams. ZAhim throws her spinner. Miu shoots a huge beam. Eiji jumps high and gives a kick through three rings. Those attacks damages Dragon even more.

**"Gokai Blast..."**

Ahim shoots a powered bullet.

**"...and Slash..."**

Marvelous throws a red crescent beam, which connects to the bullet, giving a powerful red and pink attack.

**"...and Shooting Star!"**

And Gai throws his spear as it connects to those attack, giving a more powerful boost that causes Dragon to get penetrated by the then explodes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"He's dead," Basco smirks.

Arthur then said, "Well, we need to lose something to get something, right?"

He points a weird looking dart toward the screen and throws it. The dart then magically penetrates through the screen, as if that is just a window.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The dart lands into Dragon as he begans to grow in size.

SHraffe mutters, "I never know Arthur can do such thing."

"Well, Gokai Galleon is out of range. What should we do?" Marvelous turns to him as he excitedly said, "Then, we shall use Zero-Nia Force."

The three non-ranger heroes stand forward as they throws balls into the air while shouting, **"Zero Machine, Launching Sequence On!"**

Zero-Nia appears out from the sky and three mechas; a black car, a white anchor and a red bird.

The three jump into the mechas each.

**"Black Ravager, start!"**

**"Guns Anchor, start!"**

**"TaJaDoru Bird, start!"**

**"Affliate Gattai! Affliate Busou!"**

The anchor splits itself as some of it attaches to the top of the car. A pair of thighs came out of it as the bird de-attaches its feet to become the feet. A pair of arms appear as some of the anchors attach to it. The engine of the car appears from the rear with the bird's head is attached to it. The wings is at the back. This robot is now known as Zero Robo Type-MGO.

Three mechas that looks almost identical to Gokai Galleon, Gokai Marine and GoJyu Drill goes out from Zero-Nia as the ships de-attach and reattach as armor for Zero Robo. The drill of GoJyu Drill becomes the right hand weapon.

**"Finish, Zero Robo Type-MGO Galleon Marine Drill Mode!"**

"Hop in!" Shraffe shouts as Marvelous, Ahim and Gai jumps into the robot, only to see the place looks like a command center with seats. They decide to seat somewhere random as Marvelous and Gai sits beside Eiji while Sarah and Shraffe is with Ahim. The prince, of course, sighs, "Why must you sit beside me..."

The robot shoots lasers from his arms' armors as Dragon gets the shot a bit. His front armor is too hard.

"What should we do! ? He is too strong!" Gai shouts as the three non-rangers glare at him, "It's obvious, isn't it?" The three said at once.

Zero Robo proceeds to give a good punch and a drill to the face of Dragon since that's the only vulnerable part they can clearly see.

Shraffe then shouts, "Alright, guys. You three insert your keys to the slot front."

The three does as what he told as Shraffe and Sarah presses a huge button at once while Eiji scans something beside him.

**"Zero Strike! Gokai Star Drill Burst!"**

The drill spins in a really fast speed as it opens up, revealing a cannon underneath. The cannon shoots out lots of cannonballs as Dragon is then destroy.

"Yes!" Gai shouts frantically with the leaders smirk. Sarah punches his shoulder lightly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The heroes are out of the robot as they are looking for the three they left before. The only people there is ZAhim. Miu and James are nowhere to be seen. James might have been looking for hsi body, but Miu...

She walks toward Marvelous as he hands him the Go-On Silver key, "She left this for you. It seems she trusted you with her powers, just like her teammates."

"Well, I don't really mind that," Marvelous grabs the key.

ZAhim hands Eiji the RPM Red Operator key and the Go-On Mach key. And before he managed to grab that keys away from her, she quickly pulls his arm with a vampiric smile, "Promise me you will return safely, right?"

The rider felt shivers on his body as he said, "For some reason, I felt like praying to die in this quest."

"What's wrong?" Ahim asks Shraffe as he whispers something unmentioned to her as she pulls her ear away from him, freaked out by what he just told her.

Shraffe then concludes, "Well, let's waste no time."

The six hops into Zero-Nia as it flies away when Gai's voice is suddenly hearrd from inside, "OH MY GOD! I forgot to ask for her signature!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They finally reached the other side of the vortex when Sarah pointing out something, "Hey, isn't Gokai Galleon is supposed to be here?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Somewhere secret, a man wearing lame golden jacket with a word 'HIROTO' appears on his jacket is running away through the darkness. His right foot is limping it seems.

A shot is heard as this Hiroto-person manages to jump out of the line of fire.

Gokai Red, Gokai Yellow, Gokai Green, Gokai Pink and Gokai Silver are walking toward him. The only different about them is that there are metal plating at somewhere on their bodies.

"Damn it," Hiroto smirks.

_FIIINAL WAAAAve!_

A powerful shot nearly hits the red ranger as he manages to cut the incoming bullet.

Out of the darknees across the rangers, a hero in cape around his body walks slowly toward them. It was...Gokai Blue?

"This time I'll save your souls!" shouted Gokai Blue as he runs toward the rangers...

**Done! Sorry, the story seems to be a bit confusing.**

**Here is how we are going to do it; I am going to separate the teams into two different groups that will meet up again when the story is supposed to get near conclusion.**

**Now, let me tell you why I made this kind of arrangement. Both teams have two people with similarities so that they can bond with each other better.**

**Here's the similarities:-  
>Marvelous Vs Shraffe = Badass leader. Reckless<br>Joe Vs Sam = Badass swordman.  
>Don Vs Ferhad = Butt monkey.<br>Luka Vs Seong-ni = Playful inside.  
>Ahim Vs Sarah = Yamato Nadeshiko.<br>Gai Vs Eiji = Sixth ranger.**

**Next will be about the second team.  
>Next chapter: The team are getting the keys when Basco and Arthur did their job by taking those keys. Also, they have to fight a different Gokaiger from other timeline; Kaizoku Sentai Naviranger! With Navi as Navi Pink! She leads the team!<strong>

**Yes, Navi is female by me because of the voice actor! I don't care about what fandom says about him/her. She/He is still too cute to become a male for me.**

**Now, about RPM, since Affliate Zero is in a world where those Tokusatsu (Super Sentai, Kamen Rider, etc) appear as tv shows, of course the adaptations are existed as well. And since RPM gets a lot of fan due to the show is totally different than Go-Onger, that's why RPM key is created. No, there's no Samurai keys. I don't see any good originality inside that story yet.**

**Either way, at least review this thing!**

**By the way, anyone wanted to guess from what kind of timeline that those mysterious Gokaigers came from? If you guessed correctly, I will include any characters from any world/timeline.  
>Hint: What if Joe did not make it in time after meeting with Jou while the others fight that scientist-monster (whatever the name is)?<strong>


	3. Another KeyThemed Rangers

Another Key-based Team

_One day before_

The remnant of both teams just saw Zero-Nia Force move into the vortex and disappears.

"Well, there goes my partner," Sam mutters.

"And my idol," Seong-ni continues.

"And my...er...my..." Ferhad tries to find a good word to continue the gag. From his own understanding, he didn't really have any good ties with Shraffe other than as a cousin, which both Sam and Seong-ni have. He should at least find a word that those two doesn't have on him.

"...er, my bully?"

Sam and Seong-ni stare at him as she concludes, "That's actually true."

Luka appears beside Sam, "So, what should we do now? Wait for them? Grab those Ranger Keys?"

Sam tries to think for a while. He then turns to Joe, "You are the First Mate, why don't you tell us?"

"I'm just doing what you would say," said Joe as he goes doing his push-up.

Ferhad looks at him, mutters, "This man here is the most dedicated man I've ever seen..."

Sam sighs as he turns toward Luka and Don, "So?"

"I say we should grab those keys while we are free!" Luka excitedly said as Don mutters, "But, if we were to gone away, they won't find us when they get home..."

Seong-ni then shouts, "Then we should get home really fast!"

Sam sighs, "Well, we should pretty much get going now."

The ship moves away from there in the normal pace.

Don suddenly points out, "Hey, who is going to be our temporary captain?"

Luka turns to Seong-ni, "Who is your leader in your team?"

She responds, "Shraffe is. But sometimes we got separated based on our jobs, so the leader can be anyone. But, Sam is the one to become the leader if Shraffe is not doing the same thing as he is."

Luka then taps on his shoulders, "Why don't you become our leader then?"

"Why...why not?" Sam got nervous suddenly as Seong-ni moves toward Ferhad, "I smell soemthing fishy."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Somewhere on top of the forest, a golden...Gokai Galleon appears out of a vortex and crash lands into the forest.

A girl crawls out of the boat as she struggles to escape. A man that looks like...Don(?) hurries to help her, "Are you okay?"

A man appears nearby them as he looks around the place, "In a forest?"

A girl appears beside him, "Did Basco send us somewhere really far?"

Another man appears, "I do hope we are not too far from that cursed Goseiger. I never thought those two will actually working together."

Don then looks at them, "Guys, don't blame on anyone. We did not know why those angels fight us. We are not the one that have that Gosei Knight's key."

A flash can be seen nearby as the crawled girl points out, "What is that?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The real Gokai Galleon arrives at the same forest as the six lands into the forest. And while doing that, Ferhad accidentally lands onto the tree and fell onto the ground. He then shouts, "I'm alright!"

Seong-ni turns to Ferhad as she suddenly said, "Hey, Ferhad! You just step on one of the Ranger Keys!"

She quickly pushes him away and pulls out the key while excitedly shouts, "We got Signeo Black!"

Luka looks at her as she speaks to Sam, "She is really cheerful, isn't she?"

"Well, that's part of her personality," Sam responds as the yellow ranger said, "You really know her that much, huh?"

"Not really. She's just too obvious. I mean, the only one who actually knows her is Shraffe."

Sam walks toward Seong-ni as she gives him the key. Ferhad appears nearby them as he shouts, "Don't you even care about me! ?"

"You said you were alright?" Luka interferes as she winks at Sam.

Joe sighs as Don speaks up, "Well, is that the only Ranger Key here?"

Sam takes out his iPhone as he looks at it for a while. He then said, "No. There is still a lot here."

Suddenly, a lot of beetle-like monsters appear around them as Ferhad shouts, "Beetle Mutant? Is Arthur nearby?"

"Good one."

Arthur and Basco walk out of a huge tree as Basco smirks, "Eh, Marv-chan is not here? That's not good."

Luka turns to Sam, "He is with Basco now?"

"Arthur, how many keys have you got so far?" Sam challenges his enemy as Arthur smirks, "Should I tell you that?"

Basco then takes out his trumpet, "Well, we should go now. For a while, why don't you guys entertain yourself with these!"

He inserts five black Ranger Keys and blows on it. A music is played as five golden lights appear out forward. And there stand five black figures.

Luka reacts by asking, "Jetman?"

"No, it's Neo Jetman!" Sam answers as they takes out their transformation trinkets.

**"Affliate Henshin!"**

**"Gokai Change!"**

Yami no Samurai, Gokai Blue, Black Shi, Gokai Yellow, Ninja Naruto and Gokai Green rushes toward the Mutants and the Neo Jetmen. The Jetmen shoot them with their Neo Shooter. Sam fdeflects those with his katana and jumps toward one of the Mutants to cut them open. Joe calmly dodges some attacks as he beats some of them with hsi fist and slashes one. Seong-ni and Luka rush toward those monsters while beating them up with their blades. Don runs around the place as he kicks a mutant before breaking a tree branch and beat the others with it. Ferhad throws some shurikens and kunais toward those Beetle Mutant while stepping on their heads to get across.

As the team finally reach the Neo Jetman, one of them suddenly takes out a sword and attakcs them as Sam clashes it with his. Joe takes the chance to strikes the one behind the sword-weilding warrior. Luka then uses her hooked saber and smashes a female Neo Jetman. Seong-ni summons three knives as shes throws them toward those Jetman. Don and Ferhad teams up as they both beat the last one with their bare fists mostly.

The five Neo Jetman is then glows and dissapears into Ranger Keys.

"That was easy," Don remarks as Sam grabs the five keys, "They are not really Super Sentai. These Neo Jetman do appears along side the original Jetman, but they are only humans with a bit super powered weapons. They are not as strong as Jetman. And that's why they don't have Ranger Keys in the first place."

A laser is seen flashing in front of him as the team quickly turn to their side. Five bronze warriors jump out of a tree and ambush the six.

All of them eventually land on somewhere open. The five looks at them for a while as the one with yellow shades suddenly point out, "Ah, it's Gokaigers!"

"Well, it's three of them," the blue shaded one said, "I am not familiar with the other three."

The red one then said, "Well, 'm not really sure I have seen those guys before. I even not sure why did we attacked them."

The pink one suddenly shout, "You guys! I sensed a lot of ultimate powers from you guys! Tell us where did you get that!"

"That's very demanding," Sam speaks up as the six stand up, "We don't even know you guys in the first place."

The yellow one smirks, "Really? I thought we are so notorious through the Earth. Even after we stole so many ultimate powers before..."

The green one suddenly interfered, "Don't you guys feel weird that they have Gokaiger powers when we have the keys?"

"That's right..." the yellow, red and blue one agrees as the pink steps forward, "Hey, you guys! How did you guys have those Gokaiger powers?"

Luka turns to Sam, "Some of your friends?"

"Never saw them before."

Ferhad points toward them, "We don't know what are you talking about and we don't even recognize you!"

"Fine then," the pink steps even further, along with her team, "At least, we are going to steal all those powers you have."

**"Kaizoku Sentai Naviranger!"**

"wait, what?" Don asks, shocked, "Naviranger?"

Those Naviranger charges toward them as Sam summons a huge blade-like laser and directly attack them, causing the five to be pushed away. Navi Pink quickly stands up and jumps toward her enemies and manages to punch Luka. Navi Blue joins in the fun with Ferhad kicks him at the head and shouts, **"Rasengan!" **while pushing him away with a ball full of wind.

Seong-ni uses Luka's hook to tied the Navi Pink, but Navi Red and Navi Yellow save her. The five eventually run away from there.

"Who are they?" Don asks as the Affliate Zero shrug.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Navirangers run into the wood as they de-transform. They then rest for a while as Navi Yellow sighs, "They are really strong, aren't they?"

"Next time, we are going to get those powers they had," Navi Pink said arrogantly.

Navi Green moves toward her, "Navi, I wonder why are you always so cold."

"I need to get those ultimate powers and get that universe's greatest treasure real quick! I don't want to waste any more time," she grins her teeth.

"And why did you insist on getting those quickly? Can't wait to see those treasures in your hand?" A man appears behind a tree as the five ready with their stances.

The man takes out a paper as he reads it out loud, "Rorn Jyuharsh, Navi Red. Ex-leader of band of thieves. Kowlee Yarn, Navi Blue. Prince of Ghuran. Imichi Maram, Navi Yellow. A genius and also a traitor of Zangyack. Don Dogoier, Navi Green. Someone mysterious with a weird fighting skill..."

"What do you mean by weird! ?" Navi Green shouts.

He ignores Navi Green as he keeps on reading, "...and Navi, Navi Pink. A robot parrot that was part of Akaki Pirates. It seems you guys had created new Ranger Keys called Naviranger to replace Gokaigers' role in collecting ultimate powers."

"How did you know so much?" Navi Pink stands up as he turns to her.

A red silhouette appears on him. It was Aka Red(?). He then speaks up, "As one of the dimension traveller, of course I would know you so much. The thing is, this isn't your world. During a feud with Goseiger, your recklessness cause you guys to transported to the other world. The world where Marvelous is still alive and you are just a cute and loveable parrot."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Arthur and Basco are seen walking around a forest as the privateer suddenly speaks up, "Hey, is there anything you want to find here?"

"Yes," Arthur smiles, "It seems there is a set of keys have been gathered. And when a set of them is gathered, the ultimate power of them can be collected."

Basco smiles in greed as Arthur said, "Don't you worry. You may not be able to trust anyone, but I can. And some of those powers can be yours. I don't need a lot anyway."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The six are back in Gokai Galleon as Navi flies around the ship, "Did you guys found the keys?"

"Nope, I do sensed some strong energy before," Sam said as Don walks toward the computer and presses some buttons, "Maybe if I could trace that energy..."

"It might take a while," Ferhad said as he yawns, "I'm hungry..."

Seong-ni quickly runs into the kitchen, "Let me!"

Sam sits beside Luka as he said, "Somehow, I felt something similar about those five we met earlier."

He takes out his iPhone and starts to press something. After a while, he then speaks, "I think I've found out where are they came from."

Luka moves closer to him as she tries to take a peek on the phone. Joe is doing some exercise. Don opens up his ears as he continues tracing the energy. Ferhad is sitting at a table as he is looking at Sam. Seong-ni is listening while cooking from the kitchen.

Sam starts to explain, "They are Kaizoku Sentai Naviranger and they came in a parallel dimension with you guys, but they have a different background instead. When Basco betrayed the Akaki Pirates, Aka Red has gone missing and Marvelous suffered a lot of injury. Since at that he and Navi are the only survivor, nothing could be done to save him. He dies later, giving the Ranger Keys chest to Navi. Navi gone into depression and set sail with Gokai Galleon through the space with no direction. She then ended up crash landed in front of Don's home planet. Don agree to help her out and created a fake body for her. He also created five more keys so that she can use the keys properly. Later, they picked up three more warriors with exceptional skills and form the Naviranger. And it seems they have collected ultimate powers in a really harsh way, by robbing those powers out of the past Super Sentai. Lately, they met Goseigers and the two fought."

There is a long moment of silence until Ferhad break the mood, "How did you know all this?"

"Wikipedia," Sam said, putting his phone back into his pocket, "And..."

"Wikipedia has such thing?" Ferhad interferes as Sam said, "I didn't finished up my words yet, okay? These information came from Affliate's database. It seems thye are researching about different dimensions recently."

Luka sighs, "So, it is bad if there is no Marvelous. Poor Navi,"

Navi confused, "Am I really going to be like that?"

Seong-ni's voice can be heard from the kitchen, "It seems there is a strong chemistry between Navi and Marvelous."

Luka nods, "Well, I have to admit there is some stuff between those two."

Navi got enraged, "What are you guys talking about? We have no such thing!"

Seong-ni walks out of the place as she brings some foods, "Foods ready! Let's fill our stomach and get ready to find the keys."

Don suddenly said, "Ah, we've found it!"

"Let's not fight while having empty stomach," Sam smirks as the team except Don start to eat.

The green ranger turns around and shouts, "Hey, you guys started without me! ?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Basco and Arthur are walking around again until they encounter a huge cave.

"That powers came from inside. Let's venture ourselves into the darkness."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Human Navi looks at the man, "Marvelous...is still alive?"

"Yes, and it seems they are having no problem in asking those ultimate powers nicely," The man said, "You were rushing in completing the request he asked you. He never did that."

Navi starts to let out tears from her eyes, "Marvelous..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The six-man team are now rushing on a field as Ferhad is the first one to look around the place, "There's nothing here."

Sam hits his head really hard, "Baka, those Ranger Keys are small. Besides, the signal does not ends here."

Those team rush as they ended up in front of a cave. Don then concludes, "The signal goes into here."

Arthur and Basco walk out of the cave as they are holding keys. Arthur then notice them, "Ah, you are too late it seems."

Sam saw the keys as he recognizes those, "Heh, a set of ultimate power? I'm sorry, but I can let any of you getting any of those."

**"Affliate Henshin!"**

**"Gokai Change!" **_GOOOKAIGER!_

Arthur takes out a sword as he inserts three keys and slashes toward them. Basco plays a music with his trumpet. Six warriors are now standing in front of them. They are Shinken White, Go-On Rust, Blue Warrior, Prowle Yellow Delta, a ranger with a cannon on her hand, Jyuken Green, an elephant-based fighting ranger and Kamen Rider Fourze Elec State.

The team clashes with the drones as Basco and Arthur are walking away from there.

"Damn it!" shout Sam, "That's our Prowleranger Alpha keys!"

He and Fourze is clashing their weapons as Fourze relentlessly strike him with Billy the Rod. Joe and Blue Warrior are touching tips of their blades with Joe trying to strike him, but even with spears he can't touch him. Luka shoots the Prowle Yellow D down but she counters by shooting a cannonball. It is hard for her to reach the D as she keeps on shooting.

Ferhad jumps across Go-On Rust as he tries to attack from above, but failed as the rusty ranger strikes his left foot first. He trips as Go-On Rust try to beat him, but he quickly moves away from there. Don and Jyuken Green is another problem. As the drone keeps on pummelling his vulcan hammer, Don keeps on running away in a zig-zag formation. He then jumps above him,tries to shoot him. Seong-ni and Shinken White are brawling with each other as the drone is getting an upper hand. Seong-ni saw this as she moves and gives a roundhouse kick to defend herself.

As the fight is going on, Ferhad suddenly opens up a conversation, "Hey, I didn't see Sally anywhere. Where do you think he has gone to?"

"At this time around?" Luka asks, "Sam, your friend here is weird."

Sam responds, "He has a very bad case of ADHD. Now, I'm sure Basco is up to something. He might be putting that monkey as a Plan B if anything goes wrong."

"Now that you mentioned it," Ferhad keeps the conversation on, "How can we call Sally a monkey? I mean, that thing is incredibly large to become a monkey. Maybe he is an ape."

"Dude, Toei said so. This is their show we are talking about," Seong-ni interferes, "Beside, Sally came from space. Do we even know what is the definition of monkey in space? Maybe apes outside Earth are much bigger. Maybe King Kong do exist at space out there. Who are we to defy the creation of this world?"

As the rangers are busy, the two are walking away from the scene.

The five Naviranger from before appear in front of Arthur and Basco.

Human Navi points at him, "You might not be the same Basco Ta Jolokia that killed Marvelous in my world. But you are still the traitor of Akaki Pirates in this world. And for that I am going to help them in their quest as long as I am here!"

Basco is shock, "What are you talking about? Marv-chan is dead?"

The five takes out their bronze keys and insert it into their Mobirates.

**"Navi Change!"**

_NAAAVIRANGER!_

The sequence are just the same as Gokaiger, except the background is full of metal and those Xs and Vs are metallic bronze with their color linings respectively.

**"Navi Red!"**

**"Navi Blue!"**

**"Navi Yellow!"**

**"Navi Green!"**

**"Navi Pink!"**

**"Kaizoku Sentai Naviranger!"**

Don points out at Navi Pink, "That's Navi! ? She's beautiful!" He then evades just in time from Jyuken Green.

"I have to agree with you for that," Sam said as he keeps banging on Fourze with his fists.

"What a nuisance," Arthur smirks as he and Basco transform into their armored form. Arthur resembles a shark as he wields two shark-like swords.

The Navirangers takes out their blades as they charge toward the two. Human Navi and Navi Don is taking care of Basco while the other three fight Arthur. Well, it's proved that those two are just too strong for those five.

Navi jumps and strikes the two with her blade. Nine Ranger Keys got knocked off from them and landed nearby the six.

Seong-ni saw the keys as she said, "The Prowleranger Keys!"

"Damn it!" shouted Arthur as he is now distracted as the Navirangers take this chance to beat him up.

They line up and inserts their keys into the blades.

_FIIINAL WAAAVE!_

The five struck their blades into the earth, causing huge crescent beams to be shot out of the ground and toward the two villains. Basco proceeds to grab those, but Arthur quickly grabs his arm.

An explosion occurs as Basco and Arthur is nowhere to be seen.

Navi Don asks Navi, "Should we help them?"

"No. Our job is done," said Navi as the team walk away.

Ferhad beats the hell out of Go-On Rust and help out Don escape from Jyuken Green as the two grab the fallen keys and pass some toward others. The other eventually escape as they line up.

Sam then shouts, "Guys, let's use these keys!"

"You can use these too?" Luka wonders as Sam takes out his Mobirate, "This thing is mass-produced in our world. We can use it as well."

"Sugoi!" said Luka as all of them raise their keys.

**"Gokai Change!" **_PROOOOWLERANGER!_

[Sequence: As the six line up, colored grids appear on them as some grids appear from the sky and onto their heads, forming helmets.]

Sam is now Prowle Red Alpha, Joe is Prowle Blue A, Luka is Prowle Yellow A, Don is Prowle Green A, Seong-ni is Prowle Pink A and Ferhad is Prowle Red PMC.

The six then shouts, **"Protecting the universe from any destruction! We are, Alpha Team, Forceful Sentai Prowleranger!"**

They then back to fight with their previous opponents.

Don evades the pummeling from Jyuken Green several time in a comical style as he deflects some with his Green Lancer. He then jumps forward and stab the hammer. The hammer is stuck as he throws the hammer away and finishes off with a powerful stab, **"Green Extreme!"**

Ferhad slashes Go-On Rust with his Red Katana several time as he jumps and kick the drone with his left foot. He then rolls forward and slash the enemy's feet. Ferhad procceds to finish the enemy with a powerful stab, **"Red Wind Crush!"**

Luka shoots Prowle Yellow D with her Yellow Sniper as a duel is begun between both. Luka then rolls forward and shoots the drone several time while pinpoints at the vital spot to paralyze the enemy. She then finishes with a powerful headshot, **"Yellow Bye-Bye Shot!"**

Seong-ni and Shinken White clashes their blade as she does a backflip while throwing homing cards toward the drone. As those cards hit the opponent, Seong-ni throws another card with a powerful throw, **"Pink Flare!"**

Joe is gaining an upperhand as he keeps on shooting with his Blue Shotgun toward the Blue Warrior easily as that spear-based ranger has no ranged weapon. Joe then gives a good punch and a kick to the chest and aims the gun toward the chest. Joe then shoot the drone with a powerful shot, **"Blue Shot!"**

Sam is dueling with Fourze as he is beating the rider up with his Red Sword. With the huge sword, he is easily overpowering the drone. Sam then does a backflip while smashing him with a kick and the back of the sword. He then proceeds to give a powerful slash, **"Tamashii Bomber!"**

Those attacks made those drone disintegerate into energy. Shinken White, Jyuken Green and Go-On Rust turn into keys back. The six are back to their original forms.

Sally appears out of nowhere and grab those key as Ferhad reacts quickly by rushing toward the space monkey with a ninja speed and gives a taste of his Rasengan. The monkey is thown away to the sky while dropping Shinken White key. He then looks at the sky, "I lose. He is a monkey."

Seong-ni grabs it as she said, "Shraffe must be really happy when he sees this!"

Everyone is satisfied for a while as a giant monster appears.

Basco is seen standing nearby them, "Introducing, Gasroid Fraton!"

"What should we do! ?" Don asks in panic as Luka turns to Sam, "So?"

Sam then points at Gokai Galleon, "Why don't we borrow that for a while?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**"Finish, GokaiOh!"**

GokaiOh is then formed with Sam is on Marvelous' seat and Seong-ni is on Ahim's seat. Ferhad has made a seat of his own that replaces Gai's spot...wait, why is that seat has three key holes?

The GokaiOh slowly walks toward Fraton and tries to be that gas thing with its sword. Well, since that thing is a gas, it can't simply beat that thing. Unfortunately, Fraton can easily smashes them as it has time to change either to gas form or solid form. And we all know how slow Super Sentai's robots can be.

Ferhad complains, "Why...this...thing is so slow!"

Sam then shouts, "Want to make it unslow? Use the Prowleranger keys!"

Everyone inserts the Ranger Keys they used earlier while Ferhad uses three keys; Silver, Black and Violet in each holes.

**"Ranger Key, Set!"**

A huge space ship appears out from the sky as Luka points out, "What is that?" in which Sam replies, "That's Prowle Crush!"

The feet of GokaiOh are de-attach from the robot as parts of the Prowle Crush is separated from the ship and becomes the new leg. Another parts is infused into Gokai Jet and Gokai Racer. The middle of the ship is then infused into GokaiOh's chest. The front of the ship reassambles itself and becomes the new military-like helmet for the robot. A sword appears as the robot grabs it.

**"Finish, Prowle GokaiOh!"**

Lasers is shot toward Fraton as that gas thing turns to its gas form once more. As soon as it is about to strike, GokaiOh's feet move quickly toward the gas and slashes Fraton. The monster is damaged.

Don mutters, "It's working." Luka gets excited, "Nice one, Sam!" while tapping his shoulder.

Sam is blushed a bit, "Thanks." Seong-ni glares at him as she whispers, "Ayumi needs to see this."

Ferhad then shouts, "Let's finish this!"

The keys is spin as thhe team shouts, **"Let's Go! Gokai Prowler Force!"**

A huge beam is shot toward Gasroid Fraton out of Prowle GokaiOh's chest that leave a huge mark on that monster. GokaiOh then throws the sword into it as it explodes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Somewhere nearby, the Naviranger and that man earlier are looking at the fight as Navi turns to the man, "So, this is the power of Gokaiger?"

"They might not be skilled at first, but at least they are a good team, just like any other Super Sentai," said the man as he shoves his hand to the sky.

A vortex appears on the sky as he said, "This is your way home. Hurry, those Goseiger are still searching for you."

The bronze ship flies into the vortex and gone. The man turns into Aka Red and flies away from there.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back to the Gokai Galleon, Sam is speaking with Shraffe through his phone, "Sorry about that. We are searching for the keys. Yeah, well, we are going there."

Suddenly, a crash sound can be heard in the background as Sam becomes worry, "Shraffe? Hey, Shraffe? What happen? Shraffe! Shraffe!"

The line is off as everyone is looking at him. Sam then turns toward everyone, "I think Shraffe and others are in trouble."

"Then we should back to the where we supposed to meet them!" Luka said as he nods.

**Trouble? What trouble?**

**Those Navirangers are one of the What If I made. What If Marvelous is dead from the beginning? Then Navi is going to get so depressed that she is no longer that cute bird we all know. Also, Naviranger becomes the pirate everyone think of, evil and love to rob stuff. In this case, ultimate powers from past Super Sentai. At that time, they were already clashed with Goseigers.**

**So, is Navi is really that hot in human form? In my mind, human Navi is played by her voice actress, Yukari Tamura. So, is she hot?**

**Ferhad did not become the sixth Prowleranger because there are three sixth rangers in Prowlerangers, Prowle Silver, Prowle Black and Prowle Violet. Since he is not Gai who can just use imagination to combine two keys, he just used the extra hero key.**

**Also, another pairing has been made! Who? Guess who!**

**Next: Back to Shraffe and the gang, they are attacked by four evil Gokaigers. Also, they meet Joe (?) who is wearing cape. And there is also another cameo from Shinkenger and an unexpected cameo from Kamen Rider! Who? Just wait!**

**Also, I am busy trying to construct my own Super Hero Getter consists of Super Sentai, Kamen Rider and the fandom! Wish me luck on that!**


	4. A Lone Warrior

A Lone Warrior

Shraffe and others are still inside Zero-Nia as they are waiting for Gokai Galleon.

"Hey, where are they?" Gai asks as Shraffe responds, "Maybe they are getting those Ranger Keys?"

Ahim then mutters, "I wonder if they are alright."

Shraffe takes out his phone as he dials a number. A minute later, a voice is heard from the other side, "Hey, Shraffe. Already returned?"

"Yup. Managed to get those keys?"

"Indeed we are. Our team is sweet! How's your job?"

"Really fine. Besides getting some new keys, we also get to meet Miu Suto and fight alongside her."

"No way."

"Be jealous."

"God damn it. Shraffe, you are the chick magnet."

"Hey, what about you and Luka?"

"Can we please talk about something else? By the way, we are going to get you guys, so wait there, okay?"

"Did you know that I amanged to get her signature?"

"Stop that..."

A bomb-esque noise is heard as the plane is shaking vigorously. Nia's voice is heard, "Master, we are under attack!"

Sam's voice sounds worry, "Shraffe? Shraffe?"

"Sorry, gotta go!" he hangs up as he joins others at the nearest window to observe what is going on.

Gokai Red, Gokai Yellow, Gokai Green, Gokai Pink and Gokai Silver with some metal plating on them are shooting the ship down.

"Gokaiger?" Gai asks as Eiji mutters, "They look different, though."

Marvelous then said, "I don't know who they are, but how dare they messing around with our rest time?"

"Let's make it showy, right?" Shraffe asks as he smirks, "Let's make this showy!"

**"Gokai Change!"**

**"Affliate Henshin!"**

The heroes jump out of the airship as the vehicle gone into Shraffe's brace.

CGokai Red (C for Cyborg version) takes out his blade as clashes with Marzonn's sword and Gokai Red's saber. Shraffe smashes the attacker with the blunt sude to give more impact damages as CGokai Red deflects some attacks with blade while dodges others.

Ahim and Sarah is teaming up to fight CGokai Pink and CGokai Yellow. It is proved that both Gokaigers are indeed a strong tag team by having both gun wielders get shot badly. Sarah summons another gun as she shoots that gun with her left foot with styles. CGokai Yellow gets the hit, but CGokai Pink tries to defend her partner. Luckily Ahim is there to stop her.

Gai steps in as he engages a duel with CGokai Silver. Those spears have their tips touch with each others as the real Gokai Silver finally breaks the tie and starts shooting. Eiji defends himself well from CGokai Green...well, if you are an expert fighter with a greater sense of fighting, you don't need much to fight the klutz warrior. Even CGokai Green is kinda afraid to fight him.

Everyone gives a good kick each to the enemies as they walk away a bit. As soon as the more members team try to beat up some more, a wave is launched in front of them as a huge wind stops their movement.

Shraffe tries to blow the wind away with his hands as he takes a peek at the team. There is a figure in white standing at the middle of the team. No, two figures.

A snobbish laugh can be heard, "Muahaha! It has been proven that even in the other side of the dimension, my Cyborg Sentai proves to be more powerful than the original Gokaiger!"

Those two figures are Walz Gils and Barizorg.

"Cyborg Sentai?" Ahim wonders as she turns to Shraffe. He then said, "It seems that this is one fo the dimension distortion that Sam told me. Some unwanted guests might winded up in this world."

Marvelous stares at him as he responds, "Except us, because we have our reason here."

Walz Gils then points at them, "Cyborg Sentai, defeat them all!"

As Barizorg and CGokaiger rush to strike, an X-shaped attack just appears from the side, interfering the fight. All of them turn to the side.

The interferer is none other than...Joe? Joe is wearing a cape around himself hiding most part of his body as there is no sign of his blue jacket. The shirt is black.

Joe mutters, "Walz Gils, you will pay for what you did to my friend!"

**"Gokai Change!"**

The Gokai Blue that this Joe changed into does not look like an ordinary Gokai Blue. He is still wearing the cape. And he already has two Gokai Sabers.

The CGokaigers charge toward him as CGokai Green is the one that reaches him first. Joe pushes him away while punching the green on the face. He then changes his saber on the left with his gun and shoots the girls. CGokai Silver reaches him as he grabs the spear and throws him away. CGokai Red gets a kick on the stomach as Joe has a sword clash with Barizorg as the cyborg manages to throw him away. He then gets caught with the CGokaiger.

Luckily, he inserts a Ranger Key into his Mobirate before hand.

_DAAAAIRANGER!_

As Ryuranger (Yes, Ryuranger) he does some kung fu onto the red ranger and the silver ranger. Afterwards, he changed into...

_AAAABARANGER!_

Abare Black. He then uses the rod to summon fires toward the girls. The green ranger is the last one to attack, but...

_DYYYNAMAN!_

Dyna Pink makes a pose to bomb CGokai Green.

Changing back to Gokai Blue, Barizorg slashes him from behind as the Cyborg rangers stand up to gang on him, but some shots are needed just to chase those cyborgs away.

Shraffe and Marvelous appear and kick him away. The others help Joe as they run away from there.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back to Zero-Nia, Ahim is tending on Joe as Shraffe, Sarah and Marvelous are sitting in front of him.

Shraffe then asks, "Where did you came from? What kind of world is that?"

Joe refuses to answer the questions.

Sarah then whispers something to Shraffe as he nods. He then taps on Marvelous' shoulder as the two walk away from there.

Marvelous then opens his mouth, "If you wanted to hide everything, it's fine with me. Those fakes can be defeated and your problem can be solved."

"They are not fakes!" Joe stands up in rage, shocking everyone (of course, except Ahim, Gai and Eiji, others just show little emotion about that).

Joe calmly opens up his mouth, "It is all my fault. It's because I was late a minute, my friends were changed into cyborgs by Zcien, just like Cid-sempai. "

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_"I will turn you guys into cyborgs and send to the emperor as a gift," said a monster as a lot of wires came out from behind._

_All the Gokaigers except Joe (since he is not there) are entangle in that wire with a lot of light appear at their body parts._

_Joe appears as he saw the whole event in horror, "Guys!"_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I am the only left and I am overpowered by them all. Zangyack manages to conquer the Earth, and I was left as a wanted fugitive. It has been three months, and I can't even save their souls."

He takes out a yellow object as Sarah takes it from him. She then examines it as it is a portable computer.

After a while, she then speaks, "This is a blueprint for Barizorg. Maybe if I can do something about it, your friends can be revived back."

"It's useless," Joe responds, "That scientist from Liveman already did some research before. It turns out to be useless."

Sarah opens up her notebook (which came out of nowhere, maybe already in that ship before) as she said, "Well, you still can do two type of hypothesis. One, we Affliate has an alien-like technology, which might help counter back those aliens. Two, we might not be able to save Barizorg, but your friends, due to the Gokaiger suits, might be able to resist some part of themselves. Remember, clothes and people are different. Even if we can't change them back to their normal self, we can at least save their souls. It's better to have something."

Shraffe smiles, "Don't you worry. Sarah here is really smart that no one in our world can counter her strategic plans. She will always have some backup plans, even beyond plan Z."

Gai whispers to Eiji, "There is more than Z?" in which he replies, "You don't know? There is AA, AB, AC and so forth."

Nia suddenly speaks, "Master, I sensed an intruder from other dimension nearby. Maybe one of the Legion."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A man wearing white shirt and black jacket and having a gangster-like hairstyle is walking out of a bush. It seems he just fell onto the bush.

"Why am I ended up on the bush! He told me that I would land on a tree!" the man shouts in anger as he walks into a plain field, "And here I have to help out Shraffe. Wonder where on earth is he?"

A lot of Gormins appear surrounding him as he smirks, "My, my. What a bad way to greet someone."

Walz Gils appear as he laughs, "You must be one of those dimensional heroes, right? Then you shall be defeated at once."

One of the Gormins attacks him as he quickly kicks it away while pointing toward himself, "I am Gentaro Kisaragi, and I am going to befriend with everyone!"

He wraps a huge belt around his waist and flicks four red switches on it.

_3...2...1..._

After that, his left hand is shown forward and his right hand pushes a lever on his right side, **"Henshin!"**

White lights appear out of the belt and surrounding his body. He is now wearing a white suit with a rocket-like helmet.

He shoves his arms above him as he shouts out loud, **"Uchuu Kitaa!"**

Gentaro shoves his fist toward the army as he said, "I am Kamen Rider Fourze. Let's do this one-on-one!"

Those Gormins charge toward him with their clubs as Foruze sighs, "Fine, you don't want to do this one-on-one!"

He then presses a switch on top of a blue object at his belt.

_LAUNCHER ON!_

A blue box appears gradually at his right feet as it shoots out missiles from it. All of those missiles hit every single Gormins they can hit. But, since those missiles are slow to turn left or right, some narrowly escape and starts to crowding over him. Desperate, he presses an orange switch.

_ROCKET ON!_

An orange rocket appears replacing his right arm as he flies out to the sky and lands somewhere safely.

Walz Gils metaphorically activated his _RAGE ON _as he shouts, "Cyborg Sentai, go!"

Barizorg and the CGokaigers charge toward him (with the leader walks pretty slowly) and strikes him with their weapons. And easily Fourze gets beaten up, like a gang fight.

So, he decides to change one of the switch with a white one as he pulls the switch upward. At the same time, he also takes out the Rocket Switch and inserts a luminescent yellow switch at the same spot with the Rocket. Also, he flicks the switch front.

_SHIELD ON!_

_ELEC ON!_

A white shield and a yellow rod called Billy the Rod appears at both of his hands. Some yellow electricity appears around him and giving him a yellow suit. The eyes turn blue. There is some sort of turbines as his jacket.

CGokai Silver tries to hit him with the spear, but he quickly defends himself and gives him a taste of an electricity. What a shock.

Gentaro pulls out a some kind of cable from a plug and inserts the cable into a second plug. He then swings Billy toward the others to shoot crescent thunder beams to others.

Barizorg is safe as he and Fourze duels with each other.

Somewhere nearby, a young female in a kimono is walking around the place. She then looks at a flower nearby for a while.

She did remembers something before...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_"A real samurai? From another dimension?" the girl asks a man, who is leaning on a gate._

_The setting is at a small house nearby a forest._

_"I am," the man, identified as Sam, responds,"I may not have any Mojikara or anything, but I trained a lot under harsh training."_

_The girl nods, "You must be really strong. You did not even need any Mojikara to fight." She then excitedly turns toward him, "Can you train me under that rough training?"_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Now she is wondering when she could meet him again. The man that helped her finish acquiring the Gedou Seal within less than a year. With those vigorous training she had undergone, her body alone without needing any suit can fend off simple mooks.

As she strolling in the thick forest, an old man appears out of somewhere, exhausted, "Hime, you shouldn't have gone missing like that without telling anyone."

"I did told the kuroko," she said to him.

The two suddenly heard something as she runs away from there, searching for the source of the sound.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Zero-Nia stops somewhere at a plain field as the team jumps down from her and onto the ground.

Ahim then asks Shraffe, "Where is the signal leads to?"

"I supposed it was somewhere nearby," Shraffe moves his head around in search of the signal of the intruder.

Sarah is busy with her iPhone as she resumes her research inside there. She then puts the phone into her pocket as she said, "All we need now is time. Then we are done."

Fourze is seen flying away as he landed in front of them. Eiji then says, "Hi."

Gentaro turns toward them as he salutes them, "Yo, I finally get to meet you guys!"

Gai asks Shraffe, "Who...who is this?"

Fourze stands up as he said, "I am Gentaro Kisaragi, Kamen Rider Fourze."

The CGokaigers and Barizorg are seen charging toward them along with some Gormins as Marvelous smirks, "No time for an introduction, let's beat them up!"

Shraffe taps on Joe's shoulder, "Don't worry, we only needed to buy some time."

He nods as they prepared to change.

**"Affliate Henshin!"**

**"Gokai Change!"**

Joe charges in first as he goes straight to Barizorg, beating him up with his two sabers. The cyborg calmly deflects those attacks.

Marvelous has a rumble with CMarvelous again, but now Shraffe and Gentaro is fighting him as well. And others with the same opponents.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The girl earlier reaches the fight as she looks at the fight clearly. The old man finally there as his eyes are also fixated at the fight, "Hime, aren't those Gokaigers? And who are those people that helped them?"

"Affliate," she replies.

Her attention moves to somewhere else as she saw Basco and Arthur looking at those fights not far from them.

Basco smirks, "You know, you are always surpising me with these 'bringing people from different dimensions' scheme. I am looking forward to see more."

"The thing is, those What If worlds choices are decreasing," Arthur responds, "There are certain things I couldn't bring into this world. For example, did you want to see yourself as one of the Gokaigers?"

Basco looks away for a while as he said, "No."

"Exactly. You are extremely good that time. Beside, Shraffe can detect our next move if we keep this up."

Basco then said, "Well, at least we got a lot of interesting ultimate powers while they busy beating up enemies."

The two walk away as the girl mutters under her breath, "I have a very bad feeling about this."

She decides to follow them from behind.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Basco and Arthur reach somewhere that looks like a ruin.

The privateer questions, "What are those Ranger Keys doing in this kind of place?"

"Well, it seems they just ended up here," Arthur looks at his phone for a while, "Well, better start collecting those."

Basco turns to his back, "Well, we should at least greet our stalker."

He points a tree as the girl walks out of it.

Arthur speaks to her, "Kaoru Shiba of Shinkenger, right?"

Kaoru then opens up her mouth, "Basco Ta Jolokia, the privateer of Zangyack. I wonder what are you guys planning to do?"

Arthur steps forward, "Well, you shouldn't know about it. It's our little secret."

He shoots out two lights as two warriors; red and gold appear out of the light. Both looks a lot like Shinkengers but with more different appearance. Their looks are more bushido-ish. The swords looks nothing like the golden Shinkenmaru. It's a regular katana. The helmets just have normal visors, not a kanji. They are Samuraigers. Red Shogun and Gold Bushido.

Basco smiles as the two walk away, not before saying, "Samurai for samurai. What a good choice."

The two drones just stand there doing nothing. Kaoru then takes out her Shinkenmaru out of nowhere as she said, "I will do anything I could to help the one trust!"

She charges toward the two samurai as Gold Bushido takes out his katana and deflects hers first. Red Shogun then strikes her with his sword as she rolls away from there. Kaoru then charges again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

For the fights earlier, it seems the heroes are getting a lot of trouble since the CGokaigers are beating them up a lot. And Barizorg is becoming more active. The team is forced to enter the forest.

And guess what? Kaoru is forced into the forset as well!

And guess what? The fight clashed.

Shraffe saw Kaoru as he asks, "Kaoru? What are you doing here?"

Gai is having a nerdgasm for a while, "Kaoru-hime of Shinkenger! ?" but then he turns to Shraffe, "Aren't you a bit harsh calling her without any formalities? Don't you know who she is?"

Shraffe nods, "Yes, but apparently we did not need to call her that. We are not her vassals."

"That's pretty bold," Eiji comments as Sarah mutters, "Well, that is an attitude of a prince."

Ahim seems to understand as she giggles a bit. Shraffe then comments on her action, "Wow, even in this time? You are so unbelievable."

Marvelous saw the two drones as he asks Shraffe, "Is that two of yours?"

He recognizes the two as he said, "Samuraiger? Yes, they are ours."

Gai looks at those two for a while as he said, "Those two look a lot like Shinkenger."

"They are Samurai, duh," Sarah responds as she finally takes out her phone, "Finally, it's done."

She jumps above those soldiers and shoot them all. She then backs to the team as she said, "Those Gokaigers are only cyborgs because of metal plating. Those suits are keeping them safe. We can free them if we strike those metals. It might take a bit time to heal them, but that's the way!"

Joe hears this as he quickly changes his stance from defensive to offensive. Using his dual blades, he relentlessly attack CDon and CGai, but CMarvelous is getting on the way. It seems it is hard to reach that plating since those CGokaigers are working togethers. And Barizorg, Gormins and the two Samuraigers involvement isn't making things easier. Also, Shraffe are busy making sure Kaoru isn't hurt. She is no longer a hero anymore, okay?

Shraffe suddenly decides to point toward Kaoru as he shouts, "Kaoru, you fell in love with Sam before, right?"

This action makes everything stop. Everyone is shock with what just happened. Even Barizorg and the CGokaigers, even the two drones stop. There is a long moment of silence.

Kaoru gets cranky, "What are you talking about?" She has red cheeks.

Shraffe then shouts, "Now's the chance!"

The team strike every single mooks in one slash or shot and kick the harder enemies away.

Sarah then turns to Shraffe, "Nice distraction you gave." She then turns to Ahim as she said, "Give the princess her Ranger Key. I'm sure she won't run away right now."

Gai then shouts at, "Joe-san, you go get Barizorg. We'll save your friends!"

Then Shraffe interferes the mood with his troll attitude, "Technically, you are saving yourself. Unless you are saving others that your counterpart here, of course."

"You really have to kill every mood you can?" Eiji shakes his head.

Joe rushes toward Barizorg as the two fight.

Ahim takes out the Princess Shinken Red Key and throws it toward Kaoru as she grabs it. She then turns toward Marvelous, "Is this okay? I've given you our powers before."

"Jut do what you want," Marvelous speaks without even looking, "Just don't run away with that."

Light shines out from the key and into her body, changing her immediately into Shinken Red. She then quickly has a rematch with Red Shogun and Gold Bushido.

As for Shraffe, he searches out something in his small pouch as he said, "Gai, wanna know a secret?"

"Yes?"

"We Affliate are capable of going back to time in any dimension. And it seems there are unrecorded history of Super Sentai."

"Unrecorded history?" Gai wonders.

Shraffe then continues, "Your knowledge might only know something about those Super Sentai that joined the war with Zangyack. But there are different type of stories for certain team. For instance, There is a generation of Shinkenger that does not using any Shodophone to fight Gedoushou. They do not approve the way of bushido and instead resort in using their own ways to fight. Because the clan of Shiba does not approve such thing, they were erased in the history, even if they managed to defeat the leader of Gedoushou at that time only in one year."

He finally takes out six keys and throw toward the rest of the team each.

Eiji then shouts, "Guys, let use this one!"

**"Gokai Change!" **_4th SHIIIIINKENGER!_

The sequence is just the same as the original Shinkenger. But, the appearances are totally different. The arms are white with some lining respective to their colors. They have fingerless gloves. Marvelous is Shinken Red. Eiji is Shinken Blue. Shraffe is Shinken Green. Sarah is Shinken Yellow. Ahim has a 'Gold' kanji on her face as she is Shinken Gold. Gai has a 'Police' kanji on his as he is known as Shinken Jidai.

None of those non-red rangers kneel down like what they supposed to. They just leaning forward as if they are ready to have a short duel. Marvelous, on the other hand, takes out his Shinkenmaru as he said, **"Bushido authorized by providence..."**

Everyone then draw their weapons, **"4th Generation Samurai Sentai Shinkenger, going forth!"**

Kaoru poses a bit, **"Shinken Red, Shiba Kaoru, going forth!" **and takes out her Shinkenmaru and charges toward the two drone.

It seems Gold Bushido is defending Red Shogun as he keeps on becoming the fortress for his leader. Kaoru spins the sword with a black disc in it as she changes the blade into a huge cleaver. She then smashes the gold ranger into key and proceeds to strike the red ranger.

Red Shogun quickly defend himself with his katana. He then shoots out flame out of it as Kaoru quickly defends herself with the cleaver. The flame is getting bigger as she takes out something. Something black and rectangular...holy shit! That's...

_SUPER DISC!_

Inromaru? Where is that thing came from? Complete with that key? Is this a meal set or what?

A white jacket wrap itself around her as she is now become Super Shinken Red, or Super Princess Shinken Red to be more specific and more obnoxious.

Back as the golden katana, she strikes him as hard as she could, but the other red ranger is as fast as her. Both blades keep on clashing. Fortunately, the drone does not have any additional weapons. But she did. A really huge bazooka. Right onto his chest.

_SAISYU OUGI DISC!_

**"Gedou Fukumetsu!"**

Red Shogun is shot away from her, changing him into a key.

Gentaro is having a fairly easy battle with those Gormins. Technically some of the Gormins were already defeated and there is no Sugormins along with them.

_LAUNCHER ON! GATTLING ON!_

Summons the missile launcher and a light blue gattling gun on his left feet, he shoots those enemies as most of them fall to the ground. He then replcaes his rocket switch with a red one and pulls a lever out.

_FIRE ON!_

A gun appears on his right hand as his suit changes color into red. He then pushes the lever on his belt forward.

_FIRE + LAUNCHER + GATTLING: LIMIT BREAK!_

**"Rider Bullets Missiles Fire Shot!"**

Fourze shoots every single moving things there a lot. Some are still standing as they are not in the line of fire. Gentaro changes his suit back to white and switches back to rocket switch, activating it. He then flies upward and activates a yellow switch he switched with the gattling switch.

_DRILL ON!_

_ROCKET + DRILL: LIMIT BREAK!_

**"Rider Rocket Drill Kick!"**

With the speed of the rocket, he gives a kick with his drilling leg onto those Gormins as explosion occurs.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Let's focus on the team battle, shall we?

Gai and Eiji team up together as they are fighting CGai and CDon. Since CGokai Green has no Gokai Saber, he seems to rely more on his weird fighting style and his gun. And CGokai Silver has a really huge and hard-to-use weapon. Gai, using Jutteken (a combination of sword and jutte, weapon used by police in Sengoku era), fiercely hits himself. Eiji, on the other hand, keeps on using a water-based attack on CDon. Every single shots is diverted away easily. The two then unite as Gai inserts a disc into the jutte and spins it. Eiji inserts a disc into his Shinkenmaru. The two then throws a powerful attack combination toward the two cyborgs, **"Nagare Keimusho no Mai!"**

Sarah and Ahim are getting more upperhand since they are attacking in a short-range distance. To be honest, CAhim's fighting style is a bit useless when it comes to melee. Her fist can only be used to defend herself. CLuka can't really fight short distance as she tries her best to get some length to use her hook attacks. And since the two are samurai, their short range are better. Sarah's counterattacking fighting style is a good way to beat up those two drones, followed by Ahim's relentless greedy attacks. The two then throws a powerful wave, **"Jishin Han'ei no Mai!"**

As for the two leaders, they are generally fighting one man. Even so, that one man is a one-man army. He is still hard to beat. But not that hard if you have the same person in the other side, combining his strength with the prince charming. Both clash blades as Shraffe came into the scene and kicks him away. The two then combine their powers into one, **"Honoo Mokuzai no Mai!"**

All five CGokaigers ended up together as explosion occurs. They then reverts to their human forms as Gai shouts, "It works!"

The ex-cyborgs look around the place as they are confused a bit. CAhim (still known as that for safety measure) saw Shraffe as she recognizes him, "Shraffe?"

Sarah elbows him gently, "My, my, even in the other dimension, my boyfriend here is still a chick magnet."

But he didn't listen. His eyes is fixated on CAhim's finger...there is a ring there...

CLuka asks her, "Ahim, why did you have a ring? And why does it looks like engagement ring?"

Sarah stands behind Shraffe as she mutters, "Apparently, that prince goes naughty before..." She is looking at her iPhone.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

And it's Joe time!

Joe strikes Barizorg with the left sword but the cyborg deflects the slash, pushing the blade away. With only one sword left, he slashes Barizorg's chest several times and kick him away, doing a backflip to get some distance.

He then piking up the other saber as he looks directly toward his former senior, "I will save your soul, Cid-sempai!"

Making a two-sword version of Cid's X Slash (I called that because I have no idea what's the real name), he throws two X slash toward Barizorg. The cyborg tries to deflect but it is too strong. Too strong that both slashes penetrate him completely, destroying him into pieces.

Walz Gils got mad by this revelation as he takes out a some kind of remote control. He then presses a button as the four core CGokaigers started to scream in pain.

Ahim got worried, "Should we help them?" in which Shraffe calmly responds, "After the fight."

Sarah gives him a sly smile, "Well, I'm sure one Ahim is enough for you..."

"Don't get any idea," Shraffe glares at her, "This stuff is too cliche. That's why."

CMarvelous suddenly takes out his Mobirate and dials something on it.

_GOOOOKAI GALLEON!_

Gokai Galleon appears out of a vortex as five hooks appear out of it as they tied up to the CGokaigers and is brought into the ship, along with Walz Gils, who is hanging onto the fifth one.

Marvelous turns to Shraffe as he asks him, "Are you sure we should let him escape?"

"Nah, he's not escaping. He's just assembling a robot to beat us."

Inside the ship, the prince sits on Marvelous' seat as he sits on Joe's seat. Everyone else sit on their own ship. Suddenly, the four changes into CGokaiger back as Walz Gils shouts, "This is for Barizorg! **Kaizoku Gattai!"**

The ship form itself into GokaiOh as Walz Gils takes out a white key that looks like himself (wait, what?) and inserts it into the keyhole in front of him and spins it.

Something came out of a vortex as that thing attaches itself into the GokaiOh's cockpit. The chest seems to have a face similar to Walz Gils. The robot gets a white helmet that seriously looks like the prince's head. GokaiOh is now weilding dual blades. Those pirates seems to be under control once more.

**"Finish, Walz GokaiOh!"**

Marvelous smirks, "Interesting."

Zero-Nia appears and shoots the robot as the same Zero Machines from before fly out of it. The six jumps into those machines as it forms the robot.

**"Finish, Zero Robo Type-MGO!"**

Shraffe looks at that opposing for a while as he said, "You know, I never thought that this combination is actually exist. I am actually shock myself."

Sarah then responds, "Yeah, just like that time you found the hentai picture of Walz Gils and Ahim but in reality, you had already dream about the two's combination, right?"

Ahim asks her, "Me and who? What picture?" in which the couple quickly responds, "Nothing!"

Gai then asks, "The combination of GokaiOh and what?" with Eiji quickly said, "No spoiler."

Marvelous then said, "Which means we will meet stuff like this again in the future? Interesting. Can't wait to see that."

"You need to wait because that robot in front of us is needed to be defeated," The Affliate Zero's leader cracks his fingers.

Zero Robo makes the first strike by using his sword to slash the GokaiOh, but it got clashed with one of the blades. The pirate robot then moves to slash its opposing. Zero Robo then gives a straight punch to the head, causing the robot to moves backward a bit.

Walz moves the robot as it forms a bow from the blades and shoot a magenta shot, **"Walz Arrow!"**

Zero Robo did not make it to defend himself as Walz Gils shouts, "The finisher!"

He spins the key some moreas the robot shots out a huge beam toward Zero Robo, **"Gokai Walz Guilty!"**

Zero Robo is damaged a bit as Shraffe said, "I feel like I want to use another combination of this robot here. Can I, Nia?"

"Anything for you, master!" Nia's voice is heard.

Sarah throws the 4th Generation Shinkenger Keys to everyone as they insert the keys into a key holes that appear in front of them out of somewhere.

Above them, a huge green bear jumps out of Zero-Nia as it assembles itself into something. A gold turtle then appears out of Nia as it replaces the arms of Zero Robo. The ex-green bear becomes a some kind of armor on the robot as a katana is formed from pieces of the two animals. The robot grabs the sword, finishing the sequence.

**"Finish, 4th Shinken Zero Robo Type-MGO!"**

Gai suddenly asks, "Why 4th Shinken?"

Shraffe then explains, "The 4th Generation of Shinkenger isn't the favorite of the Shiba Clan. They are the rebellion teenagers even though a lot of conflict are solved within their involvement in fighting Gedoushou. Shinken Red is the lord, but Shinken Green leads everyone to their victory. For the clan, this is known as a treason. Even if their works are not in the official records, they are still kept somewhere and guarded by another family. For your information, the last of the linage who kept the secret about the generation is Hikoma Kusakabe, the mentor of 19th Generation of Shinkenger."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"AH-CHOOM!"

Somewhere, an old man just sneezed. A young man then asks him, "Are you okay, Jii?"

The old man then said, "It's okay, Tono. It seems someone is talking about me behind my back. I wonder who..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shraffe is still explaining, "Also, there is already a different combination called Shinken Zero Robo."

Marvelous asks him, "Why explain us a really long story?"

"I don't know. I just feels like to promote an idea of a fanfiction."

Zero Robo slashes the opposing robot quicker than you could say "Ouch, he just slashed me." Well, if you are in that world.

Anyway, the GokaiOh walks backward a bit as the prince gets cranky as if he gets an menstruation, which might actually happened to male space creatures since we have no idea about their biological science. He spins the key once more, **"Gokai Walz Guilty!"**

"Not now!" Shraffe shouts as the team spin their keys, **"Let's Go, Gokai Mojikara Slash!"**

The sword is engulfs in a huge aura as it grows bigger. Zero Robo then slashes a powerful slash that hits the GokaiOh, splitting the beam and the Walz part away from GokaiOh. The pilots of the ship are thrown out from it and landed on the ground.

Walz got scared and tries to run away from there, except Joe and CGai are standing on his way. He turns to the other side, but the rest of CGokaigers are there.

"Crap."

"Should we let him live?" Gai asks as Eiji said, "Usually I would let him leave. But I don't know about them."

_BANG!_

"What's left for them is the king himself," said Shraffe as the team walks away from there.

Kaoru aproaches them as she gives them the key. Marvelous takes it as Shraffe said, "That's a wise thing to do. Now, should I tell Sam about you?"

She smiles as she said, "Gokaiger, the Shinkengers will always support you from the shadow. Affliate Zero, keep on doing what you did best."

She walks away from them as the old man is seen running toward her and finally reaches her, "Hime, where have you been? I was scared that you might have lost somewhere..."

"Tanba, calm down."

Sarah suddenly speaks out, "That was short. Why did she was here in the first place?"

Kaoru suddenly turns around as she said, "I forgot something. I saw Basco and another man before."

"So that's where those rangers came from," Gai concludes.

Marvelous slowly mutters, "Basco, what is he up to now?"

"Either some more Ranger Keys or something more," Eiji does some hypothesis.

Shraffe then said, "I didn't sensed any keys before. Maybe there is something more that Arthur planned. Something really dangerous."

Ahim is worried, "What should we do?"

"Something more? Interesting," Marvelous as he walks away, which Shraffe said, "I was about to say that actually."

The six jumps into Zero-Nia as she flies away.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back to Basco and Arthur, they are walking inside the ruin as they finally reached a room.

Basco looks around the place as he asks, "What kind of room is this?"

"This is where the original Black Cross Castle lies," Arthur responds as he points at something, "And that is something that isn't supposed to be in this world."

An object that looks like a huge syringe is seen on top of a table. Basco grabs it as he examines it for a while, "I can definitely feel some strong energies here."

"And with this the keys we have right now can be taken to anew level."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Somewhere on a huge base with a dog's head on it, a lot of people are seen gathering there.

An old man walks to the front as he said, "Fellow Super Sentai, the Dekarangers and the UAOH found a huge meteor is coming to this planet. That meteor does not seems normal as it has its own course. It seems it is controlled remotely."

As he keeps on talking, a man with a pink camera stealthly walks out of the room as he speaks through a phone, "Mr Kougami? Yes, it seems the Shiroi Clan is up to no good even in this world. What we need now is to put our hope on the Legion and the Affliate Zero. They are our only hope to fight this new threat."

**Wow, things suddenly becomes a bit huge, right? But what actually happened? And who is that man with the pink camera actually is?**

**So, what if we have now is 'What if Joe did not make it to his friends right after meeting Jou of Liveman?"**

**Next chapter will be the last separating team chapter. After that the team will meet again and the real plot starts. Bear with me, please?**

**Next: Sam and others make a huge mistake of entering a weird-looking forest. They ended up in another dimension where Super Sentai and Kamen Riders are all defeated and the villains rule the world. Also, Basco and Arthur are doing something strange.**

**Chapter 6 will become the movie-style fiction, which means it will be really long that you wished I just turn the chapter into half or less.**

**I have this project called Toku Hero Wars, where I combined Super Sentai and Kamen Rider and some other Tokusatsu into one world. Check out my forum to know more. I am inviting anyone that have time to do such thing to waste their time on this project.**

**Aaand, what do you think about 4th Generation Shinkenger? There is no Shinken Pink, but Shinken Gold replaced the position. And Shinken Jidai is a police-like samurai and also the sixth rangers. Anyone want to do this kind of fic? Tell me about it!**

**Aaaand, because chapter 6 is a movie, let me mess your head with this teaser!**

_"What...is that thing?"_

_Those Ranger Keys are finally together with each other, but now both sides will fight for all keys!_

_"Super Sentai, we Kamen Riders will protect both of our worlds!"_

_"Gokai Change!" GOOOKAI NULL!_

_Also, Gokaiger gets a powered-up form?_


	5. Stuck in an Alternate World

Stuck in an Alternate World

The Gokai Galleon is seen stopping somewhere as Sam and Luka are at the bird's nest on the boat. They are looking around the place as she mutters, "No matter how hard, I still can't find them."

"Keep looking," Sam encourages her.

Don, Ferhad and Joe are walking around the forest, calling for their teammates.

Seong-ni is dialing on her phone as she keeps on saying, "Shraffe, why won't you answer? Come on!"

Navi? She just sitting at the bridge.

The computer suddenly switches on as Ahim's face is on the screen.

Navi flies toward the computer as she asks, "Ahim? Is that you? Ahim, are you okay?"

Ahim said, "Navi, I am not the Ahim you know. My name is Hima na Suyogori of Sakura Fighting Force. And I'm here not to talk either."

"Not the Ahim I know? Sakura Fighting Force?" Navi asks, "I don't understand that."

Ahim demands, "Listen. You guys are in danger. Please warn the others! Quick!"

The screen suddenly turns off as Navi said, "Hello? Ahim? Hello?"

Seong-ni enters the room as she looks at Navi, "What's wrong, Navi? I heard Ahim's voice just now..."

"I don't know," Navi responds, turning toward her, "She said she is not Ahim. She said she is from Sakura Fighting Force and her name is..."

Seong-ni thinks for a while, "Sakura Fighting Force?" She suddenly asks, "Did she said her name is Hima na Suyogori?"

"Yes, something like that!" Navi agrees, "She said that we are in danger..."

Her phone rings as she answers the call. Ferhad's voice is heard from the other side, "Guys, Basco and Arthur is here..."

"Tsk. At this time around..." Sam mutters as Luka going down, "We might get some clues from him."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Down there, Basco and Arthur are standing in front of Joe, Ferhad and Don.

Basco speaks up, "Ara, Marv-chan is still not here? You guys must had spent so many time trying to search for him?"

Sam, Luka and Seong-ni appears from above as he asks the two, "Are you to search for keys nearby? Then you guys should stay out of our way."

Arthur walks forward, "I do wanting to search for more keys. But right now I am going to do some elimination match."

A lot of Beetle Mutants appear from his back and surrounding the team.

**"Affliate Henshin!"**

**"Gokai Change!"**

The team engages a fight with those Mutants as Basco walks away from there, "Inform me when you are done."

Sam takes out his sword as he smashes them all one by one with the back of his sword. He then does a sommersault and slashes the one behind him. One mutant is about to strike him as Joe quickly jumps to save him with one strike. He then gives a good kick and use only one hand to hit the others. Don interferes the fight by shooting the one behind Joe. He then assumes his fight by shooting down others. But some manages to escape the shot before 'eating' Luka's hooked blade attacks. She then spins the hook around the place, damagin every single Mutants, which some gets even more damaged by Seong-ni's knives throwing. One tries to hit her, but her high kicks resolve all. One nearby her then gets to eat a kunai from Ferhad.

As everyone is busy, Arthur takes out his gun and inserts something into it. He then points toward the sky above and shoots out a blue ball of light into the sky. The ball suddenly enlarges and sucking everything into it.

"What is that thing! ?" Luka asks as she slowly flying toward the ball. Sam reaches her while replying, "I'm not sure, but it looks like a some kind of dimension trap!"

Everyone quickly throw their hooks toward the Gokai Galleon, with Luka hangs onto Sam's body. Instead the ship is suck into the ball also, along with the mutants.

The ball is then disappears after sucking everything it need to as Arhutr said, "Finally, some peace."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The scene changes into a man with a pink camera as he is standing at somewhere. He then looks above him as a huge ship is moving toward him.

"I just wish we could destroy them once and for all," he mutters.

ZAhim and Gentaro are seen with some other people as ZAhim shouts, "What? Sam and others are thrown into other dimension?"

"What should we do?" a man asks as a girl that looks like Luka said, "If they are sent through a dimension trap, then there should be a leftover. And right now only Sakura Fighting Force has a better equipment."

"They are heading to save them now," another man said.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

There are a lot of kids seen playing around a some kind of neighbourhood. The place looks poor and really close to each other. People there are wearing thorned clothings.

A woman that looks like Ahim is walking down the place, bringing a plastic of something with her. A man than appears behind her as he asks her, "Ahim-chan, how did you disappeared just like that earlier?"

Ahim smiles as she said, "I'm sorry, Eiji-san."

A man run toward them as he reaches the two. Eiji asks him, "Gentaro-san, what's wrong?"

"There are people at the site CD!"

Ahim turns worry, "But, that place is still under Zangyack's full control!"

The three run toward the said place as fast as they could.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A man wearing a cloth full of squares is seen poking Sam's body, "Hey, hey, wake up. You are not supposed to be in here."

Sam opens up his eyes slowly as he soon found out that he is at somewhere else. Somewhere he isn't familiar with.

He then turns toward the man as he asks, "Where are we?"

"Pass the talk somewhere else!" the man said in hurry, "We should go now if we want to be safe. Wake up your friends now!"

Sam proceeds to shake the others' body as quick as possible, but they took time to fully wake up.

Joe said something first, "I don't think I have ever seen this place before."

"We must have landed in another dimension," Seong-ni implies as Ferhad asks, "But which one? Dimensions are just so many."

Don started to chicken out, "What if we can't get out of here?" Luka then responds, "Of course we can. We have some dimension travellers here, right?"

"Yeah, we've been into the worst before," Sam agrees.

The man nearby quickly gets their attention, "Just run away from here! This place is prohibited!"

Two pink fireballs is shot toward them, causing a small explosion nearby.

A bull-like monster is walking toward them, with some green humanoid monsters behind him. The bull then shouts, "Oi, what are you human doing here? This place is forbidden!"

"I'm sorry! We will move right away!" shouted the man as he quickly pushes them away, "We should go now."

The monster then responds, "No need for that. Any tresspassers will be kill for good."

He shoves his palm as a huge fireball is formed. Those green monsters surrounding them all. The bull then says, "No one shall live after discovering this place..."

"Discover what?"

A man wearing fedora is walking toward the site as he keeps on talking, "They agreed to walk away from here, yet you still wanting to kill them. Is this place is so secret that you have to make sure no one finds out about it, or you just wanted to kill them because they are human."

"You human should have been ceased to exist in this world. Yet Emperor Ackdos Gils spare you guys. If I were him, I will kill you guys!"

He shoots fireballs toward the fedora man as he quickly wears something and press something.

_JOKER!_

**"Henshin."**

The man wears a purplish black suit as Sam mutters upon seeing the whole transformtaion, "Kamen Rider Joker."

Joker jumps toward the bull and punches that monsters. He then kicks some of those green monsters.

The bull quickly pushes him out of the way as he shouts, "Bibi, don't let them get away!"

The green humanoids, known as Bibi charges toward them as a flash of lgith appears. Sam and others are transformed as they charge toward the Bibi.

The man looks at them, disbelief, "Heroes too?"

Joker and Bull is fighting with each other as the hero keeps on beating him up. He then takes out a some kind of black USB and inserts it into a slot on his right waist.

_JOKER, MAXIMUM DRIVE!_

**"Rider Punch," **he mutters as he gives a powerful punch onto the monster as he explodes upon contact.

The others just finish on doing their job.

Joker reverts back to his civillian form as he looks at the team. He then asks, "I feel that you guys are the one that fell from that hole on the sky, right?"

Sam thought that he is referring to the dimension trap as he agrees, "Yes. We are from another dimension."

Ahim, Eiji and Gentaro reach the site as Gentaro seems exhausted. He must have running around the place a lot.

Ahim saw Joe and Don as she mutters, "Joe-san? Hakase? You two escaped?"

"Escaped?" Joe asks her.

Joker walks pass them as he said, "These guys aren't your friend. They are people from another world."

Eiji then responds, "I understand, Shotaro-san. Something must happened to them before. We'll let them stay with us for a while."

Joker waves at them as he walks away from the place. Luka then turns toward Ahim as she asks, "What...what happened in this world? Why does it looks like it just destroyed?"

Eiji smiles at them as he said, "Let's get moving. I tell you what this world is all about."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A man in uniform walks toward another man in uniform as he salutes the man, "Sir, we have arrive with an unknown ship. We suspect it was the same ship as the one that was used by the Gokaigers."

"Put that thing inside," the man said as the gate behind him opens up.

Gokai Galleon is pulled by lories into the place that looks like some kind of warehouse.

Inside the ship, Navi is on the floor, panicking, "What should I do! What should I do!"

As she flies around the place, she presses on something on the computer. The monitor switches on and shows something.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At the forest earlier, a huge black ship with a cherry blossom-like emblem arrives at a some kind of ripple on the sky.

Inside, a girl shouts, "We have found the trap. We are going to analyze the hole's cordination."

At a higher seat that seems to be the captain seat, Ahim (again?) speaks up, "Get ready to enter the hole. Rescue mission commencing now."

The ship moves into the hole and disappears.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back to the team, they are now inside a small place. The place looks filthy, yet it seems so comfortable for some reason.

Luka whispers to Sam, "I suddenly missed my planet." He smiles at her as he rubs her head gently.

Eiji and Ahim appears from somewhere with cups of tea as she said, "Please, have a drink. It might not be good, but this is the only thing we could get."

Don then asks, "What happened in this world? Why there is a slum here?"

Ahim opens up her mouth, "Before, we found some more keys from around this planet and starts to use it. Those keys suddenly explodes, making us powerless. Zangyack suddenly grows stronger in a minute and their invasion starts. Nine out of ten population of this world was wiped out from this world. The emperor lets us live in somewhere in this planet, but his Action Commanders are allowed to kill us whenever they saw us. We are forced to hide."

"You are Gokaiger, right? Why don't you fight? And what happened to others" Luka asks impatiently as she answers, "I lost my powers before. Joe-san and Hakase were captured by Zangyack. Marvelous-san, Luka-san and Gai-san are still fighting."

Seong-ni turns toward Eiji, "What about you? How did you get here? You are not from here, right?"

"My world was destroyed," Eiji explains, "There are a lot of Astro Switches found before, and all of them exploded. A lot of space energies were spread fast, causing harmful effects to everyone. Thanks to Tsukasa-san, we managed to escape here, but our powers were separated as well. And only few survivors from our world manageed to survive."

Ahim suddenly grips her chest as she felt something painful. At the same time, Eiji feels like as if his chest is about to burst.

Everyone got panic and stands up to help. Sam asks both, "Are you guys okay?"

Eiji heard a roar inside his head while Ahim heard a voice, "You can fight. All you need to do is to accept me. You don't need any Mobirates or Ranger Keys to fight. You only need me."

After a few seconds, their pain stop as Eiji said, "We're fine."

Ahim then asks them, "What about you guys?"

"Our world is fine when we ended up here," Ferhad responds, "But we need to get out from here. Our Gokai Galleon must have survive here, but we don't know where are that ship right now."

Eiji said to him, "Why don't you guys rest here for a while? We might get some news."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The grey ship appears out of a hole as a man speaks, "We have arrived on the destination."

"What we should do now is to locate them all," another man said.

Hima nods, "Indeed. We might have to spend days searching for them, so get ready."

"Ma'am, we got an SOS signal from somewhere. That signal is from Gokai Galleon," a girl said.

Hima smiles, "Sakura Fighting Force, let's move toward the signal."

The ship then moves away from there.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

And somewhere in a city, Shotaro is walking around. He then enters a door somewhere at the back alley.

Inside the place, there is a lot of people in there. And that place looks like a bar or something. He then sits beside a girl identified as Luka(?) as he said, "Anything new?"

"Other than Marvelous and his team get into trouble again, no," she sighs. She then turns her chair around, "Things getting hotter than usual today. Since Walz Gils has been promoted as the king, rumor says that the killing-human activity increasing. If only we have some way to stop them all."

"They even have some help from other villains. Even Foundation X from our world too," Shotaro said.

Gai then appears beside them, "Hey, guys! Ryou-san said that he found something new."

The three moves away and enters a room behind the bar.

Some people are gathering around a table filled with papers.

A man in 40s looks at them as he said, "It's good that you guys are here. We are about to discuss on something. Nanami-chan, would you please?"

A long-hair girl wearing dark blue attire nods, "Right. Recently we found a huge red ship known as Gokai Galleon was brought into one warehouse in Point 1-3-45. The thing is, the warehouse isn't a normal warehouse and looks small from outside."

"That's weird," Marvelous said, "Our Gokai Galleon was destroyed by those keys. How can that thing survived?"

Shotaro then said, "Well, I met some people claimed to have come from other world. That must be theirs."

A man in red and khaki jacket responds, "That explains why there are holes on the sky."

"What bothers me is that how did that small warehouse keeps that enormously huge red flying ship?" The man in 40s said.

Gai then responds, "Ryou-san, did you mean that the warehouse is actually a some kind of secret base?"

Marvelous smirks, "Interesting. Then, we should go now."

"But, if that place is truly one of the secret base, then it must be heavily guarded by the military force," a woman said as Luka sighs, "It should be as hard as always."

"Then we better do some brainstorm," Gokai Pink who is sitting nearby the table speaks up, "It is too reckless if we infiltrate the place without any good plan."

Everyone nod.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back at the grey ship, Hima and the crews are listening to everything mentioned in the secret meeting as a man is reading some data on his computer in front of him.

"Super Powered Rebellions. Made right after Zangyack conquered every single planet in that world. The leader, Tenkasei Ryou, Ryuranger. Other members that are known as high-classed terrorists are Marvelous, Kamen Rider Faiz, Tsukasa Kadoya, Kamen Rider Decade, Takeru Shiba, Shinken Red, Mako Shiraishi, Kamen Rider Birth, Nanami Nono, Kuwagata Raiger, Luka Milfy, Gokai Red, Gai Ikari, Gokai Silver Gold Mode, Shotaro Hidari, Kamen Rider Joker, Marika Reimon, Deka Yellow, Kai Ozu, Kamen Rider Hibiki and unnamed Gokai Pink."

A girl then said, "That's weird. Why some of the Super Sentai members become Kamen Riders?"

Hima thinks for a while. She then turns toward a man as she said, "Johan, search into the history of this world."

The blue-streaked brunette, Johan (pronounced as Yohan) focus in front of his computer. A pink haired-girl suddenly said, "Make sure you use Google Zangyack if you want to use the internet server. We still did not install any security strong enough to not get us caught while using the other web sites that are now under supervision."

Johan sighs, "I know."

"Remember, it's .zg"

"I know, Fly!" Johan snaps as he keeps focusing on his job.

Fly sulks as she looks away. A yellow-haired (not a blond, a really shiny yellow) girl teases her, "Uh oh, looks like this princess got mad..."

"Shut up, Asuka!"

For a while, Johan angered even more. He has a hard time searching for the true facts. All the sites found using Google Zangyack are supporters of them. Even Wikipedia supports that ruthless empire.

A black-haired man moves his chair a bit toward Johan as he said, "If you want to find something awful about Zangyack, it's better if you search for articles that are considered as conspiracy or hoax about Zangyack."

He follows the man's suggestion for a while as he finally said, "Got it. Thanks a lot, Mark."

"The pleasure is always mine."

Johan turns toward Hima, "Hima-sama, let me read that out loud."

"Please."

"In the year of 2012, a huge explosion suddenly occurs on the sky with a lot of lights coming out of it. The 35th Super Sentai, Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger tries to collect back all their powers in the form of keys, but the Zangyack Military Empire and its Privateer, Basco search for the keys as well. Some of these powers are then destroyed and Zangyack starts their invasion on the Earth. At the same time, some people are reported to be appearing right after silvery walls appeared around the world. They also brings some power of their own called Kamen Riders. Some of the past Super Sentai who lost their powers become Kamen Riders and some still as Super Sentai while others live somewhere on the Earth. The remaining heroes fight Zangyack as the Zangyack is making human as slaves at their own planet."

"I found this article in a blog called 'Zagin Con' by a famous blogger named Fang Dopant," Johan said as Hima sighs, "So, the Earth is now losing?"

Asuka then voices out, "But they are still fighting this government. There should be at least a slight of hope. for humanity, right?"

Everyone nods in agreement.

"Well, if that ship is really are their ship, shouldn't we help get that out?" Mark asks.

Hima then responds, "No. The chance of survival is too low. If they ever thinking of assaulting tha warehouse, then we should get that ship."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ahim is seen playing with some kids at the slum while Eiji looks at them nearby. Sam and Luka appear as they look at Ahim.

Sam sits beside Eiji as he mutters, "I can sense sadness from her facial expression. It must be hard that you can't do anything to anyone who is in trouble."

"My Core Medals are missing, and Ankh is missing right in front of my eyes," Eiji looks down, "All I have is this purple medals inside me, which keeps on turning me into Greeed."

Luka sits beside Sam as she said, "Getting the universe's greatest treasure must have been on hold until now."

All of this reminds Sam of what he saw in WAR era before. As evil rules the world with dictatorship, nice guys won't survive long enough in that time. You have to be bad just to eat. Well, at least there is something good happens in that world. Cheating in exam is encouragable.

Even in that harsh world, they can still fight back to claim their rights. Freedom. And suceed, rewriting back history. Now they are living in a peaceful world.

Thinking back that era, there are still a small hope glitters even when the whole world is your enemy. And even if the hope is small, it can still give a pretty huge result.

He then looks at Luka. She also lived in a slum too before. She also had known such hardship any slums should have.

And how did he knows that? Duh, Luka Milfy is his favorite character in the TV series 'Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger' back at his home world.

Luka sighs, "Shouldn't we search for Gokai Galleon already?"

"Eiji told me that he is going to ask his friends from rebellion any information about the ship. Besides, we can't even get out anywhere around us without having any fight. We should waste our energy as soon as we found that ship."

Gentaro then appears nearby as he said, "Yo!"

Eiji stands up as he asks, "Gentaro-san, did the rebels have any news?"

"They said that they found a huge red ship in a warehouse at Point 1-3-45," the youngster responds, "We are going to assault that place tonight. Plan has been set."

"Then we should go too," Joe appears behind him, along with others. Don then says, "It's better if we could get out of here faster."

Luka turns toward Sam, "What about them?" as he replies, "This is their world. They should determine the endings."

"Good enough," she smiles as she turns toward them, "Then, we should get ready!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Days get into night as the sun is kicked out of the way, letting the moon to show itself.

Sam and others along with Gentaro walk out of the place but were interrupted by a voice, "Wait!"

Eiji and Ahim run toward them as she said, "Let us go with you."

"Why?" Ferhad asks them, "You guys are powerless."

"We can at least do something," Eiji said as the team look at Sam. He then nods.

As they walk through the same place as they ended up before, a horde of monsters appear at their front. A cactus-like monster points at them, "Tresspassing this place?"

They take out their stuffs and ready to change.

The monster is angered with this act, "You human dare to fight us! ?"

_3...2...1..._

**"Henshin!"**

**"Affliate Henshin!"**

**"Gokai Change!"**

The masked heroes charge toward the monsters as the fight begin.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At the warehouse, some monsters are standing around the place, guarding the building.

An explosion suddenly occurs with a lot of monster run toward the spot.

Suited heroes run toward as they start to fight. Lightning appears around the place as Kuwagata Raiger makes a quick jump, slashing through people. Gokai Red then uses her hooked blade to strike some enemies afar.

_DRILL ARM! CRANE ARM!_

Birth do the same as she throws her crane toward some monster on the warehouse and manages to pull some. Joker then proceeds to kick their butts, if only those monsters have one. Nobody ever know if they ever have any feces.

Shinken Red and Ryuranger teaming up against a horde of Gormins and Sugormins. Faiz, Hibiki and Decade beating the hell out of some monsters. Decade then pats on Faiz's back as he transforms into a huge blaster. Decade then shoots the gate with that thing, destroying the front door, lleaving an open space for people to get into it.

Marvelous back to himself as he glares at Tsukasa, "Don't you ever do that to me again!"

Gokai Pink runs into the place first as the others follow.

And few seconds later, Sam and others reach the place.

Luka looks around the place as she concludes, "The party is already started without us?"

They then enter the place.

Above the place, the same grey ship is floating.

Mark speaks up, "We have finished analyzed the place. The real base is underground, and it is really huge."

Hima stands up as she said, "Johan, Mark, Fly, Asuka, Joe, we are going down."

Six people jump down to the ground while they shout, **"Suit On!"**

They are now wearing different-themed suits. Hima is more of a princess-ish style, with a cape behind her back and a crown shaped on top of her helmet. Johan is a red tiger-like warrior. Claws can be seen on his hands. Mark is a cybernetic white warrior. Fly is an angel like blue warrior while Asuka's theme is more of a crimson flower. The last one among them is a military-like warrior. He might be Joe.

Hima then shouts, "Sakura Fighting Force, let's go!"

The team enters the place.

Back to the ship, a girl that looks like Luka sits on the captain's spot as she said, "If any enemy tries to attack us, we'll shot them all!"

"Yes!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Inside the warehouse, a huge underground base is seen toward down there. A huge circular hole are at the middle of the level.

"This place is huge!" shouted Don as he takes a look at the whole place. Those rebellions are already on their way, beating up monsters every levels.

_ROCKET ON! DRILL ON!_

Gentaro jumps toward the middle as he gives a drill kick toward a scorpion-like monster on BF 4. Wait, did I mentioned that there is 6 floors there?

Hima and others join them as she shouts, "Your Gokai Galleon is somewhere at the lowest ground!"

Sam recognizes her quickly, "Hima?"

"We're here to help you guys," Johan says as the team charges in.

Don, Ferhad and Mark jump at the middle first as they use ropes to get down. As the monsters came to get them, Don shoots some of them. Ferhad then lands at BF 2 and kicks them all. Mark sends out some lasers from his legs toward those Gormins.

Sam, Joe and Johan slashes those monsters out of their way as they slowly marches to the stairs. Sam does some parkour as he gets over them all. He then gives a kick and smashes them with the back of the sword. Joe just slash them all calmly. Johan goes tiger rage and strikes them furiosly as if he wants to get into a toilet.

Seong-ni and Asuka is teaming up against Dopants. Asuka throws some sharp flower sticks behind them as it goes pass through them. Seong-ni, at the same time, throws knives at their front as they keep on moving.

Luka throws a hooked blade around as she is the first one to reach the lowest ground. How? By pulling a Sugormin to the middle and use it as a landing point. Ouch. Hima also use that thing as the landing mat. Fly simply flies down while beating them out. The three then shoots the rest of the enemies there.

The heroes eventually get down there as the fight is on down there. Ahim and Eiji are the last one that reaching down there. As she continues her footstep down the stairs, she suddenly felt a huge pain and trips down. Luckily, Eiji amanges to grab her hand, not letting her to fall down.

"Ahim, are you okay?" he asks her. But no answers came from her mouth. Not even any head movement.

Instead, a male voice is heard from her, "After a while, I have finally conquered her soul."

She then pushes Eiji away as a dark aura envelops herself. She then transforms into a dark red warrior with the gold part is black in color. The black shirt underneath is grey. The visor looks identical to Gokai Red's. No skirt is seen.

Sam recognizes the figure, "It's...Gokai Null!"

Luka looks at Seong-ni, "Why isn't she wear any skirt?"

"That's because that isn't she. When use his key, the Gokai Null will possess the user, manifest its own self. No matter who use it, it will appears in the same gender, same height or same weight."

That world Luka, the Gokai Red, walks toward her, "Ahim, what's with you?"

Gokai Null points his gun toward her, "I'm sorry, but she just gave her body and soul to me. I am in control now. And I'm sure you never know why the new keys explode for no reason."

Everyone from that world shock. Marvelous asks, "What did you mean?"

"Maybe I should tell you guys the real reason behind what happened today..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_The setting is now at the inside of Gokai Galleon. And it was dark._

_Ahim walks down to the bridge as she passes by the treasure box. The box then lets out a glow._

_She notices it, "What...what is that?"_

_Ahim opens up the box and Gokai Null key glows. Her eyes suddenly turn empty as she slowly grabs the key._

_"Now, use me. Unleash the power that will grant you any wishes you want...if you are worth it."_

_**"Gokai Change."**_

_She slowly inserts the key into her Mobirate and spins it._

_GOOOOKAI NULL!_

_Some of the keys suddenly shine bright and explode._

_The ship shakes a lot as the whole place explodes. Marvelous and others walk down as they look at Gokai Null._

_"Who are you! ?" Joe asks as the ranger smirks. He then shoots the place and inserts two keys into his saber and gun._

_FIIIINAL WAAVE!_

_With strong slash and shot, the ship explodes midair. Keys raining down while the five Gokaigers are thrown to the ground. They managed to tie their hooks at the nearby building and climb to the top. They then look at the keys that is still raining down._

_"Our Ranger Keys..." Don whispers._

_"Our treasure hunting...it's the end already?" Luka mutters as she walks forward._

_Marvelous lets out a sound 'tsk'._

_A loud noise crashes down nearby as Gokai Null is right behind them._

_GOOOKAIGER!_

_The five changes as they charge to fight. Marvelous shouts, "This is all your fault!"_

_After a few beating by the evil ranger, the five are thrown to the ground. Marvelous stands up to keep on fighting, but Gokai Null already set a Final Wave on his gun and shoots at the point blank._

_Marvelous kneels down, de-transforms._

_"Marvelous!" Luka shouts as she throws her blade toward the ranger._

_Gokai Null grabs it and pulls her toward him. He then chokes her and slams her to the ground, forcing her to revert to herself._

_He then looks at the Gokai Yellow Ranger Key and steps on it. The key cracks and breaks into pieces._

_He then turns toward the sky, "The switch should do their jobs properly right now."_

_A huge hole appears as a lot of people are thrown outside._

_The ranger laughs and jumps down from the building. He then transforms back into Ahim as she faints._

_Gai reverts to his civilian self as he looks at the keys. He then saw Ahim on the ground and shouts, "That's...Ahim-san!"_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gokai Null is explaining everything to them all, "And it seems my ideal of this world has been achieved greatly. Everything that I have planned, the Ranger Keys, the Astro Swith, and even my soul transfers into this key, everything works according to my plan!"

"But...why?" Eiji asks, "Why did this? And why Ahim?"

"She is the most kind-hearted, and she is also the reason why I did all this. Owh, I was referring to someone else from my world. I'm sure you know who is that person, Sam?"

Sam is shock, "You recognizes me?"

"The one that came from the other world, I'm sure you are not the Sam I knew, yet you looks just like him when I left my world," Gokai Null smirks.

"You! !" Marvelous shouts as he uses his lightsaber to strike the ranger, but Gokai Null just punches him away.

The heroes start to gang on him, but he keeps on beating them one by one.

Sam jumps toward him and tries to slash him, but he quickly side steps, dodging the attack. He then hits him with the back of his blade, but he quickly grabs the blade to give him a nice kick.

Gokai Null shoots him as Sam quickly smashes the shots away. He then charges toward him and clashes swords with him. The ranger then kicks him away.

_PTERA! TRICERA! TYRANNO! PUTOTERANO SAURUS!"_

OOO PuToTerano jumps in and grabs the Gokaiger away. He then summons his axe, Medagaburyuu and smashes him thousand times.

"Snap out of it, Ahim!" Eiji shouts as he keeps on pummeling on him. He moves backward a bit.

_FIIINAL WAAAVE!_

Gokai Pink is standing behind him as she shoots him away. She then throws a slash toward him. The two attacks connected as Gokai Null is send toward Sam.

He shouts, "Now!" as his team readies their final attacks.

All six throws out their attacks as an explosion occurs. Ahim is seen on the ground at the spot of the explosion. She slowly opens up her eyes as she looks around the place. She then saw the key besides her as she mutters, "He is finally out..."

Gokai Pink kneels beside her as she taps her shoulder, "It's alright now. We can be together again."

Luka moves toward Sam, "Who is she? Why is she the one that becomes Gokai Pink?"

"That's the result of Gokai Null," Sam responds, "If you use that key while you are already transformed, your previous form will manifest itself into its own form. Then you can never use the same powers again until that form agrees to become the key."

Luka then sighs, "I thought that girl is Ahim's secret lesbian partner for once. Her words about being together crept me out."

"Ahim and Gokai Pink?" Ferhad joins in the conversation, "That's worse than Marvelous and Navi the parrot pairing."

Hima then interferes them, "Err...your ship?"

"Owh, right!" shouted Don as the six run past a huge gate. The ship is found in that room as they enter it and activates it.

Gentaro looks at the ship, "Are we doing this for nothing?"

"Nope," said Shotaro as he is playing on a computer nearby, "At least we get some info about Zangyack."

Ryou nods, "Good one. This will ensures our victory."

The Gokai Null key suddenly flashes as it flies straight to the sky. It then grows into...Nise GokaiOh, the same robot used by Los Dark from the movie.

Gokai Null is inside the ship, "This won't be Super Sentai series without any robot fight!"

The real Gokai Galleon flies toward the robot as Sam shouts, "God damn it! I am from Affliate Zero and I say that we do not have so many robot fights!"

The ship then re-assembles itself into GokaiOh. The two ship then readies to fight.

The two robot clashes swords for a while. With such a slow movement, one simply no need to describe how slow the fight can be.

Nise GokaiOh then smashes his hook hand onto one of the sword, throwing it away. He then throws other sword away while proceeds to beat the crap out of the real GokaiOh.

"Damn it!" shouted Ferhad, "At this point we might will be defeated."

Nise GokaiOh suddenly got shot by the same grey ship.

Hima shouts from inside, "Guys, now is your chance!"

Joe smirks, "It's been a while since we last used our own combination. Why don't we use our own?"

They takes out the Go-Onger keys and use it. MachFalcon's cast and soul jump out of the chest as they inserts the soul into the cast.

**"Engine Soul, Set!"**

"I have arrived, bari bari!" MachFalcon shouts and drives toward the fake GokaiOh, "Whatever you are, I am still going to bust you up!"

He shoots out lasers, damaging the Nise GokaiOh.

Seong-ni leans toward Sam, "Now we should use Kanzen GokaiOh, right?"

"Did you forget? They don't have Gokaiger's ultimate power yet. We came in before they get that," Sam responds as she sighs, "I hate my life."

"What are you guys whispering about?" Joe asks as Luka said, "We should focus on our fight!"

At the grey ship, the crews obesrve the fight.

Fly then mutters, "Why don't they form Kanzen GokaiOh yet?"

"Because they can't?" Mark answers, "I mean, maybe that time they did not get the greater power yet?"

Hima then said, "Release T4!"

Don's voice is heard, "T4 release!"

A gate opens up as a black robot jumps out of it and straight to the battlefield.

Asuka then said, "I've managed to get a connection to them!"

"On the communication line!"

Inside the GokaiOh's cockpit, Hima's voice is heard, "Sam, use T4 and our own Ranger Keys! Create your own combination by that!"

"Sakura Fighting Force ranger keys?" Ferhad said as they all takes out the keys that similar to the Sakura's appearances. Luka then mutters, "Our own combination? Why not! ?"

**"Ranger Key, Set!"**

The legs of GokaiOh de-attaches as the rear of MachFalcon attaches to the feet, becoming another feet. Parts of T4 becomes the hands of the robot, with the front exhausts of the race car becomes a huge left hand. The front of MachFalcon becomes a new chest part of the robot. GokaiOh receives a helmet that looks pirate-ish. Err...the apperance is basically Kanzen GokaiOh, with the right hand is blades rather than drill. And the blue part of the hand is black.

Sam then shouts, "We should call this, Ultimate GokaiOh!"

"Err...this is Kanzen GokaiOh. Why did you change the 'Kanzen' word into the English word?" Seong-ni whispers to him as he said, "Similar, yes, but we are not using GoJyuJin, aren't we?"

Inside the ship, the crews are speechless. Hima smiles, "Well, what Shraffe said about combining both GokaiOh, MachFalcon and T4 into another version of Kanzen GokaiOh is true then..."

The robot slowly moves toward the fake one and smashes it with the bladed hand. It the pushes it away.

"Ultimate Missiles!"

Missiles is shot out from the huge hand toward the Nise GokaiOh as it moves backward a bit.

"Let's not waste more time here. Marvelous and others are waiting!" DOn said as the others nod.

**"Let's Go! Gokai Ultimate Punishment!"**

The blades hand is shot into the chest of Nise GokaiOh. The hand is then shot with a full speed and ram itself onto the blade, making it struck deeper into the chest of the robot.

The robot destroys in a huge explosion, with Gokai Null turns back into key and shatters.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gokai Galleon and the grey ship flies into a portal.

Luka turns to Sam, "Is it okay for them to be left like that?"

He smiles as he takes out his phone and reads it, "With information they found after infiltrating a warehouse, they managed to defeat Zangyack and their allies, returning peace back to the world in just five days."

"It's fine then," Joe concludes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The two ship fly out of the portal with the grey ship moves away from there. The ship throws it anchor somewhere as the six jump out onto the ground.

Luka moves her muscles, "Ah~! We are finally back to our world..."

"So? How's your journey?"

The six turn to their side as Shraffe and others are walking toward them. Seong-ni gets overexcited as she runs toward him and quickly jumps onto him, hugging him tightly as the result.

Sarah speaks up, "Guess what? We collected a lot of Ranger Keys while you guys missing!"

"And based from what Nia reported, the only keys we don't have is the one that is with Arthur right now," Shraffe continues her words, while putting Seong-ni's down.

The sky suddenly darken as lights appear from it toward Gai and Eiji. The two then disappears as the lights fade away.

Shraffe then looks around the place, horrified, "The world..."

The place is now in total darkness. And this is just the beginning of the end.

**Finish. I know, it's weird here...Blame in me, bla bla bla.**

**So, what happened to Eiji and Gai? And how about the world? Next chapter will be the movie-styled chapter, taking a lot of time to finish. And finally this story reaches the final chapter.**

**Next week I am out of internet connection. So I won't be updating anything. It's not like chapter 6 can be finish in just one week.**

**Next chapter: The others decide to find Gai and Eiji. The two is now at somewhere comfortable. A lot of characters will be appearing!**

_KAIZOKU SENTAI GOKAIGER VS AFFLIATE ZERO: FINAL FIGHT!_

_"So, we are finally reaching the end of our fight?"_

_"We need to escape from here fast!"_

_"Luka is...dead! ?"_

_"Oh wow, two Gokai Pink! ?"_

_"Affliate Henshin! Gokai Change!"_

_*AAAAALL RANGER!*_

_THE FIGHT IS REACHING THE END! WILL AFFLIATE ZERO AND GOKAIGER EVER DEFEAT ARTHUR AND BASCO? OF COURSE! BUT, HOW?_


	6. The Movie! Final Fight

"The world..." Shraffe mutters as he looks around the place.

The sky seems darker than usual, and it's noon.

Ahim is worrying, "What just happened?"

Sam mutters, "I don't know. It seems the enemies had make their move."

Marvelous then says, "Then we should better start to move!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_From one side, equipped with the power of past 34 Super Sentai, fighting the threat of Space Empire Zangyack, the notorious space pirates, Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger!_

_And from the other side, trusted by the rest of the world, the one that lead 1 million of heroes, fighting off evil organization, the non-government military organization, Affliate Zero._

_United by fate, this is..._

Final Fight! Gokaiger Vs Affliate Zero!  
>Featuring Super Sentai and Kamen Rider.<p>

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Oi! Oi! Yoroi-kun! Wake up!"

Gai opens up his eyes as he looks around the place, "Where am I? Where is this place?"

A man smirks, "If you want to call this a heaven, then you are welcomed."

Gai suddenly stands up, "Radiguet! ?"

Yuki approaches him, "He might be Radiguet, but he's not. Right now his mind is confused."

Takeru speaks, "We are inside a prison somewhere in a different dimension. This prison is fills with a lot of human that were transported from ours and Kamen Rider worlds."

"This prison is huge..." Sosuke said as Eiji walks into the scene, "Hongo-san wanted to ask you guys about something..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shraffe and others are walking at a town.

Ahim gets toward Shraffe as she asks him, "Shraffe, what should we do now?"

"Our main priority should be saving Gai and Eiji, but we did not know anything of the prison's whereabout. We might as well ask Arthur since that is his prison."

"And while we're at it, we should grab those keys from them!" Marvelous interferes excitedly.

Shraffe smirks as they keeps on walking.

A lot of Beetle Mutants suddenly surrounding them. Basco and Arthur walk toward them as Arthur said, "Well, it is finally come to this. We have some of the keys. You guys have the rest of them. It's time to put those keys into one place."

Shraffe smirks, "Weird, we thought the same thing too."

**"Gokai Change!"**

**"Affliate Henshin!"**

The 10-men team chrages in as they fight those Mutants.

Arthur and Basco changes into their respective armored forms as they join in the fight.

Gai, Yuki (got it?) and Radiguet enters a room as two men and a woman is inside, waiting.

Gai then asks, "Who is these people?"

A man in white jacket stands up, "My name is Takeshi Hongo. This is Misaki Nadeshiko and Shotaro Hidari."

Gai greets the two as he asks again, "What kind of place? How did we got in here in the first place?"

"That's the problem," Shotaro responds, "If we can't find out how, then we won't know how are we going to get out of here."

Eiji enters the place, "What about Misaki-chan? She isn't really human, right? I mean, can't she changes herself into an energy -like shape and sneak around the place freely?"

"I wish I could," Misaki looks down, "But I don't know how..."

Radiguet smirks, "Pathetic. How can you guys be called as a hero?"

"Owh, yeah? Why don't you show me how?" Yuki turns toward him as the villain leaves the place.

The fight is still on between the holder of the auxillary keys. And with Basco and Arthur interfering the fight, it is harder than usual.

"These things are too strong! Are they really this strong?" Luka shouts as she shoots some. Arthur appears in front of her and slashes his sword, pushing her out of the way. He then charges toward Shraffe as the two clash their swords.

Sam jumps above a Mutant as he slashes it and and smashes the others with the sword's holder. As he engages a fight with Basco shortly afterward while he responds to Luka's question, "It's because the sun is blocked! Their powers are restricted when there is sunlight!"

Shraffe smashes one while avoiding Don's crazy shots. He then tries to stab Basco from behind, but he quickly turns around to punch the prince away.

Ahim and Joe jump in to save Luka, but instead they got eaten by Athur's blade. Marvelous and Ferhad then jumps in as they shoot him with what they have. Basco uses his speed as he slashes on every single heroes there.

The heroes did not giving up as they stand up straight. Shraffe then takes out a white key, "Guys, let's take this fight to the space!"

**"Gokai Change!"**

_UCHUUURANGER!_

The ten changes into the same team of rangers with some objects raining down toward them, giving them suits. In summary, Shraffe, Uchuu White. Marvelous, Uchuu Red. Joe, Uchuu Blue. Sam, Uchuu Dark. Luka, Uchuu Orange. Sarah, Uchuu Green. Don, Uchuu Black. Ferhad, Uchuu Cyan. Ahim, Uchuu Scarlet. Seong-ni, Uchuu Yellow.

**"Colony Sentai Uchuuranger!" **the team shouts as they flies high to the sky before going in the full speed toward the two.

Basco and Arthur throws some beams toward them, but they swiftly dodges it and straight toward the Mutants. With their super speed, they are able to push those away, making the monsters fly to the sky. This thus making theor work easier since they are flying-style rangers.

Don and Ferhad do the first strikes first. Don gives his powerful punches as he punches like crazy. Ferhad at the same time throws his chain array around the place. Those attacks are followed by the duo of Ahim and Luka. Luka uses her hooks as she whips some of those Mutants so that they move toward Ahim, which then proceeds to cut them with her beam saber. And then came Sarah and Seong-ni. Seong-ni uses her speed greatly as she quickly slashes them with only her knife while Sarah snipes from far, lending her some help. Joe and Sam is teaming up as both use their firearms to shoot them all. Shraffe and Marvelous finish those by using their sword and yellow ligthsaber respectively to split them into pieces (which did not happened on-screen).

They then turn to the two as they prepared their final attacks by inserting small discs into their white SMG. They then shoot out huge lasers towar them, **"Uchuu Combined Shot!"**

The two struggle to fight those beams, but they failed...just kidding!

**"Soul Calling!"**

The shot is thrown away, showing a dark figure in Arthur's place. The figure has a red lining on his chest and magenta at his side. Yellow lines at his pants. An emblem is seen on his chest.

Shraffe is shock, "Dark Raider? That's your true form?"

Luka turns toward him, "Dark Raider?" Sam then responds, "Dark Raider is an international-class terrorist in our world. He has a ranger-style powers and no one know his identity."

"Shock?" Arthur smirks as he flies with full speed and beat them up one by one.

The rangers fell to the ground with Shraffe is still clashing swords with him. A huge dark aura suddenly develops around him, burning him alive. Marvelous jumps but get elbowed by him instead. Shraffe is then thrown back to his team, making all of them de-transform.

Dark Raider descends to the ground as he shows two keys in his hand. One of it is Uchuu White. He speaks, "Too bad for you guys. I got two from you."

"And two from you," Shraffe interferes as he shows two keys. Marvelous then shows another two keys, "And two by me. That makes it four."

Arthur reverts as he speaks, "I'll let you keep that for now."

The two walks away as Basco said, "The prison's coordinate is X89Y78Z00."

They then disappear.

Suddenly, a huge light blinding their eyes. And with the light goes off, the heroes are no longer at their spot.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

An old man and Doggie are looking at a screen. A gigantic spaceship is seen nearby the Earth. No, the Earth is literally covered by a circular ship. Only partial of sunlight could reach the planet.

Doggie turns toward the man, "Kaijo-san, the enemy will launch their attack any moment. How should we fend off this threat when we have no powers at all. The militaries won't be enough."

Ban enters the place, "Boss, we finally get a contact from the SPD's headquarter, but that ship is on the way so the the signal might not be good enough."

The screen then shows a bird, known as Numa-o. Doggie responds by saying, "Captain Numa-O."

The screen flickers a bit.

"Kruger," Numa-O says, "The SPD will have a problem facing the threat. Our forces are not enough, even with Toukyou's help."

Ban then shouts, "Don't worry, sir! We will fight them all, even if we have no powers at all!"

The screen flickers even worse as it finally shuts off.

Ban keeps shouting upon the closure, "Captain! Captain!"

Kaijo sighs, "The transmission is off."

Minutes later, the screen is on again, but now with a young man, "Don't you worry about this."

Kaijo looks at him for a while as he quickly recognizes, "You are...one of the Kamen Rider?"

"It's good that the old one actually recognize me. At least I don't need to introduce much about myself," the man smiles, "My name is Tsukasa Kadoya, Kamen Rider Decade. Right now even my world is in danger, but we Kamen Riders managed to settle that. Now we will help save your world for now."

The screen turns off as Doggie asks Kaijo, "Can he betrusted?"

"Who is Kamen Rider, anyway?" Ban asks him as he said, "I don't know much about them. But I'm sure we can trust him for now."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tsukasa is closing a notebook and takes off a webcam on top of it as a man enters the room, "Tsukasa, everyone is ready. Even the Legion is ready too."

Tsukasa turns around as he nods in agreement. He walks out of the room as he looks straight toward the ship.

"Anytime." he mutters.

...

...

...

A lot of mechanical monsters jump down toward the place.

**"Henshin!"**

A huge fight ensues.

Gai looks around the place. This place does not resembles any prison at all. It looks more of a resting place.

Eiji sits beside him, "You noticed something about this place, right?"

"How can people here being so comfortable? Isn't this supposed to be a prison?" Gai ask.

A man that looks a lot like Tsukasa sits beside them as Eiji then asks, "Inoue? What are you doing here?"

Inoue smiles, "People from Kamen Rider and Super Sentai worlds are not the only one who got caught. It seems anyone who interfere got caught up as well. Some members from Affliate Zero are here too."

Gai turns toward Eiji, "Who is this? Your friend?" He nods.

Inoue explains, "My name is Inoue Kadoya, Kamen Rider Dark Decade. I am here right now because we are investigating about a mysterious distortion in dimension. And that's how we ended up here."

"How long?"

"Since you guys started your mission in Super Sentai world."

This causes Eiji to try to count back the time he spent in that world as Inoue finally break the silence "You lost track of the time, right?"

He slowly nods.

Inoue then continues his words, "It seems this prison serve as a final rest for everyone here. That's why people here looks so comfortable...and uncomfortable in a way that has no relation to prison life. We have no idea why, but this what disturb us the most."

Gai suddenly points out something, "Is that Marvelous-san?"

"Yes and no," Eiji replies, looking at the man pointed by Gai that looks a lot like Marvelous, "That's one of us."

Gai is shock with the statement, "You guys also have Captain Marvelous in your world?"

Inoue responds, "Correction, Sergeant Marvelous."

"Still a Gokaiger. His backstory might be different, but he is still the same person," Eiji said.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Seong-ni is snoring cutely somewhere. She suddenly mutters, "Shraffe...please...don't let go..."

"Hey, Hey. Seong-ni!" Sarah wakes her up as she quickly wakes up, still sleepy. She looks around the place, "What? Who? Did Shraffe leave me just like that?"

"Still sleepy?" Sarah stares at her as Seong-ni quickly realizes something, "Oh no! I'm sorry, Sarah! That just a dream, I swear! I know he is still your boyfriend!"

Sarah sighs, looking outside, "Yup, you are still sleepy." It seems they are inside a cave.

Seong-ni proceeds to look out but Sarah quickly grabs her back in. She then whispers, "It's dangerous outside. Those villains are already reaching the surface."

"Why can't we just defeat them?" Seong-ni asks, impatiently as the older girl responds, "Because this land is already filled with them. We might alert some and...you do the math."

Seong-ni looks around. Mutants are patrolling around the place.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ferhad, Joe and Don just finished climbing on a hill.

As they rest while looking at a small sunlight, Don suddenly said, "What happened before? How did we ended up separated?"

Joe tries to remember what happened, "A huge light...and..."

"Gokai Null."

The two pirates turn toward the ninja. Ferhad continues, "One of us was possessed by Gokai Null, the most dangerous Ranger Key that have its own thought."

"But, who?" Joe asks as he shrugs, "What I'm sure is that that person is now among us. I can feel it."

Don sighs, "What should we do now?"

Ferhad takes out his phone as the phone is vibrating. There is a call from someone. He quickly answers it, "Shraffe?"

"I'm fine, if you ever trying to ask," Shraffe's voice is there from the other side, "Listen, the location for the quick jump to where Gai and Eiji is just on top of you. There should be a some kind of abnormalities on the sky. I have a project I need to deal with Arthur."

The call is then cut as Joe asks, "Quick jump?"

"It's a term we use to define on a portal to another dimension created out of nowhere. Usually we need some kind of metal or hard object forming a shape that can fit us to create a portal. It is time consuming. But a quick portal usually formed out of some kind of powerful energy and the location is random. It's hard to find one and even if we are close, but that doesn't mean we can see it clearly with our naked eyes."

The two show blank expression as responses toward such statement. Don then said, "I thought you are not the smart kind of person."

Ferhad replies, "I used to be a nerd, until I took a kunai to my stomach."

Joe looks at the sky as he points out something, "What about that? Is that the portal?"

The other two look at the direction pointed and saw the sky rippled. Ferhad then comments, "That's a bit obvious. Maybe the prison formed has some kind of secret behind it?"

xxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXX

The scene changes into an abandoned building.

Shraffe flips his phone off as he looks at Ahim. She is shivering, as if she is scared of something. There is no posibility of her shivering because of the cold temperature because she wears a lot of layers of clothing.

He proceeds to calm her down, "Don't you worry. We are safe now."

She nods in agreement. Ahim then slowly moves toward him, resting on his left shoulder.

The two rest for a while. They just had a huge fight for a while back then.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_GOOOOKAI NULL!_

_A Gokaiger with black jacket and red suit underneath sheath his Gokai Saber and proceed to attack each and every single Affliate Zero there. Marvelous jump in to fight him, but he quickly shoots the captain. Ahim and Don then shoot him._

_Gokai Null deflects every single shot and charges in to slash the two. He then grabs a hooked saber and pulls Luka out of the way. Joe arrives to strike him, but he just grab the blade and kicks him away._

_FIIINAL WAAAAVE!_

_He jumps in the air and gives a huge beam out of his Gokai Gun toward the team, causing them to evade the attack quickly and separated with each other._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I...missed my home planet," the princess suddenly mutters, "I missed everything from Famille."

Shraffe sighs, "And I missed every single friends that I have, before every single thing changed. Most friends I had are no longer allies and some even become enemies of mine."

He looks at her, "Look at the bright side. You are finally free. Free to choose your own life, rather than live in a world where you can only saw the outside world through the windows of your castle. You will be the one that decide your own fate, not the rules or your parents or anything."

He takes out his phone and looks at the time, "We are going to move out next. Why don't you rest for a while?"

Her head slowly moves to his hip as she whispers, "I'm sorry." She then slowly entered a deep slumber mode.

Shraffe has his own thought. For some reason he felt some strange aura coming out from her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Luka is resting on a huge tree branch along with Sam right beside her. She has a wound on her right arm as Sam is carefully tending on that.

Luka then asks, "Hey, did you remember what just happened just now?"

He nods, "It's Gokai Null. Someone used the key."

"But, who?" she asks him as he shrugs, "It's hard for me to tell. The key was used while one already transformed."

The two sigh as they keep on resting.

Luka suddenly speaks, "Hey, could you tell me the real reason why are you guys wanted to find that key so hard? I felt like you keep a secret about it."

Sam smiles at her, "You're good. Yes, we do keep quiet on something. Back in our world, those keys are needed for a final weapon that is going to be used by our enemy. They planned to destroy this world and another one to create their own world where they rule it. In a battle with them before, those keys ended up into this world. We are sure that they are going to search for the keys, that's why we are here."

"You mean, they are planning to do an invasion?" she looks at her as he responds, "No. They simply going to destroy worlds. And in the multiverse, there will be a space for them to create their own world. It's a bit complicated if you want me to fill you in the details."

He closes his eyes, "For now, let us rest. It's no use to fight when we couldn't."

The two enters a deep slumber.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Marvelous walks past a huge bush as he keeps on cutting them off, "Damn it, Basco! I will make him pay if I ever seen his face again!"

"And how is he supposed to pay?" a female voice is heard as he turns to his left.

A girl in a bronze jacket is looking directly toward him, smiling.

He stares at her for a while before saying, "Who are you? And what do you want?"

Her expression changes for a second, before saying, "Well, I'm sure you did not knpw me, but I know you!"

She jumps toward him, hugging him tightly. Marvelous struggles to escape from her clutches, "What are you doing? Let me go!"

"I am molesting you, Marvelous!"

"What! ?"

She lets him go as she said, "Marvelous, it's me, Navi!"

He stares at her for a while. His eyes move up and down with an expression of disbelief shown. He then speaks, "You're joking. Navi I know is just a bird."

"Well, I am Navi from the other dimension! But at heart I am still a parrot!"

Marvelous shakes his head, "Am I dreaming?"

She smiles wider as she proceeds to kiss his cheek. She then asks him, "Still dreaming?"

She chuckles as she grabs his hand and starts pulling him, "Over here!"

"Hey, what are you doing?" he is forced to follow her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ferhad, Don and Joe are looking at the ripple on the sky. They are still trying to figure out how to get there. While they think, they have some rice. Those were brought by Ferhad and for some reason is not seen through the adventure.

"Hmm, this one is good!" Don praises as Ferhad responds, "It's my country's best, Nasi Lemak. It's one of our famous product."

Joe smirks, "So? What now?"

"It is too high for us to jump," Don said, "And hooks are useless."

Ferhad spend a long time trying to think for the solution. The portal is too high and has no solid edges. The only way is to actually jump into it. but they need a powerful force to actually throw themselves.

Wait...

Ferhad transforms as he said, "You two get ready to jump high."

The two transform as Ferhad said, "Okay, here's the plan. I will prepare a huge ball of wind. And when I say go, you jump toward me."

The two pirates nod as Ferhad generates a ball of wind. The ball grows bigger and bigger until it is as huge as soccer ball times ten.

"Go!"

Joe jumps first as the ninja pushes the ball onto Gokai Blue's shoes. Joe is then thrown straight into the ripple and disappears. He did the same to Don. Ferhad then summons a clone of his and did the same to himself.

The three is now outside of a huge building. The sky around is dark blue in color. The building is in the middle of some rocky plain.

The place seems to be guarded heavily by Beetle Mutants.

"So? What's the plan?" Joe turns toward him as he smirks, "What else? We breakthrough them all!"

THe three charges in toward the building as the mutants notices them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ahim is sleeping quietly as Shraffe is looking at her, like a vampire, or a stalker. He is still wondering why did she shivers earlier. Her temperature is normal as usual.

He remembers the incident of what he saw before. His world's Gokai Pink, Yui used Gokai Null before and she had the same shiveirng symptom. Maybe Ahim accidentally used the dangerous key?

Slowly and carefully, he searches her body while trying to avoid doing something inappropriate. But he found nothing.

Ahim wakes up and turns toward him, "Shraffe?"

He quickly looks away, "What?"

Fortunately, she is a bit dense to realize what did he do as she stares at him. A droplet of tear suddenly flowing down on her cheeks each.

"Why are you crying?" Shraffe asks her as he wipes the tears off her.

She quickly wipes it herself as she responds, "I'm sorry. Everytime I see you, I will remember my home planet. I might get a little home sick, that's all."

"That doesn't make any sense," he tries to concludes, "I am not from Famille, not even from this world."

"But we met there before. And you are my first connection to the outside world. It is because of you that I started to be interested in the commoners' life. You are the one that starts my life," she said to him, "I...I felt like my life is nothing without you."

Now those last words scare him the most. Because that is exactly what his sister, Rina told him. And she has this incestous feelings toward him. That's why he is crept out by those words. Isn't it enough already that his twin sister said those words before? Must he ever heard those again from someone else? Come on, even Sarah never said such thing to him.

"Of course that's not true," Shraffe tries to smile, "You have been with them all for years. Your life are nothing without yourself. That's the real words."

She suddenly hugs him tight, shocking him with those actions, "Shraffe, can I stay with you?"

Shraffe pushes her as he said directly into her eyes, "No."

Yup, just plain no. Nice work, the man with a leaking hormone. What you just said just broke a girl's heart.

She looks away, disappointed with the answer. But Shraffe knows what to do, "It's because you are not belong there, just like me not belong to this world. Your life is with them all, the Gokaigers. Mine? I'm with Affliate Zero. Our life cannot be connected that much."

"But..."

"Now, didn't the reason of why did you join the pirate is because you wanted to become an inspiration for others? Why giving up just because you met with someone from the past? People will saw you as the princess who ran away from her life."

"But...it seems there is no one that might have saw me like that."

"Really?" he asks her, "You have been stayed in Earth, the most peaceful planet desired by all. How did you know that there is no one from Famille saw through your act of courage? What are you doing right now did inspired a lot of people. Remember Markus neil Froze, the one we met in a shop before? You know, the one you idolized before?"

She nods. With blush on her cheeks.

"He used to be a wimp. A weak mouse hiding in a hole. But now he is part of Dekarangers in Zarbein, fighting Zangyack. Just like you, he is also defending the planet from the corrupted military."

She looks at him for a while. Her mouth is then opens up, "It works?"

"Yes, it is."

Ahim smiles as she starts crying, "I never though that what I did finally creates a good fruit."

She then hugs him tightly, but know he just taps her head gently.

"When you are finished, we will search for Arthur."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Luka wakes up as she looks around the place. She then notices that she is all alone in that place.

Sam then appears nearby, bringing some fruits. He then puts them in front of them.

Luka sighs, "Fruits?"

"Well, you don't even eat those, how can you tell that those are really fruits?" Sam chuckles, while she stares at him with confusion.

She picks up and looks at it for a while, "Are you stupid? This is just a normal fruit. Even if you brought these from the space, they aren't too special to be compared. And I have never seen any fruits at my home planet ever since Zangyack took it away from us."

God, never thought she is this noisy. That's what Sam's thought inside his mind. Why is all girls that become his love interests are mostly annoying?

"Just eat it already..."

Luka slowly takes a bite of that fruit. And to her surprise, that fruit doesn't taste fruity at all. It tastes...meaty? Wait, how can a fruit taste like chicken, literally? How is that even possible?

She slowly pulls away the fruit and the inside looks like...

"Curry?" she looks at him, "There's a curry in this fruit?"

"Non-fruity fruit," Sam responds, "Made special with a lot of science involved back at my world. It is still new, but one day this thing will be common."

"You made it yourself?" she asks him.

He looks away, "Nope. Me and my friends done that."

Luka looks at him for a while while eating that curry at the same time. There is something that suddenly bothers her.

"Why did you guys tries to save our world? You guys have no connection to this place, right?"

"True," Sam responds, "But this is our gratitude to this world. Both of our worlds have been connected with each other for a long time. And our mission here is because of friendships we made with others before. We are also selfish in our own ways, just like you guys."

"When you say connected, how?" Luka wonders on that part as Sam answers her question, "The one before me and the one before you have been fought together a lot before. My generations before discovered a dimnesional traveling and time traveling ways a long time ago, even before human starts to found 3 dimensional view. And with this way they can travel to this world and team up with your predecessors for any kind of cases."

"Friendship bonded way before you were born, huh?" Luka looks away, "I have little imagination for that."

Sam looks at the female thief for a while. There's something bugging him about her. Something...like...ooh, something shiny!

No, the author isn't having ADD, nor Sam. He just happens to see something bright coming out of her pocket. And that doesn't look good.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Okay, tell me what should we do right now," Sarah looks at Seong-ni as she starts to brainstorm for a while.

"Hmm...hmmm...hmmmmm..."

And she finally comes up to a conclusion, "I don't know."

This startles the older woman as Sarah asks, "Can't think of any yet?"

The Korean shakes her head, "I'm blank."

Sarah smirks, "Apparently no Shraffe means you can't think of anything good."

"..."

"Hey, where did you get such thinking? I am only his cousin. Third-degree cousin. I only respect him as a good leader. Besides, he has you, right?" Seong-ni asks her.

Sarah just smiles.

Seong-ni then sighs, "Can I ask something?"

"Hm?"

"Why did you eagerly asking him to date any girls you met?" the younger wonders, "You doesn't act like her girlfriend at all. I mean, you even gone far telling him to spend a night with some random girls."

"You do realized that the only time I told him to do that is with the whole NSBP All-Girls?"

FYI, some of the Affliate Zero are parts of Youtube celebrities called NSBP All-Stars, consists of All-Boys and All-Girls. They are singers, actors and stunt people at the same time.

"Well, yeah, but how did you gone so freely on him, boldly placing trust on him like that," Seong-ni keeps on wondering, "Don't you see his reaction with Ahim before? Don't you see how close they are? I don't like it. The entire fate of the world can be changed a lot without warning if the two ever got someting serious together. We have rules for dimension travelling, right?"

"Rule 1; Never messed up anything. Rule 2; Don't spoil the future of the world when you actually know it. Rule 3; Interaction is great, but keep it platonic. Rule 4; Don't make anyone fight when they are not supposed to. Rule 5; Have fun, but don't be reckless. Rule 6; There are things that should never be brought out of that dimension, or into the dimension. I made up those rules remember?" Sarah explains.

"That's the point," Seong-ni points out, "I don't like seeing him close to someone outside of our dimension. I'm scared that he, as a normal man, might gone crazy. We all know that men are all just the same thing."

Sarah stares at her for a while. She tries to process the meaning of her words. And also a good answer to counter that. And now she finally resolves, "Not all men are the same. For example, him. He hates and mostly scared of girls, especially when there are just too many of them. Do you know why I let him off with Ahim without even teasing him?"

The younger shakes her head.

"Diplomatic relationship. The relationship between royalties and leaders should be strengthen. And Ahim is one of the most fragile vital souls of this world."

"Vital souls?"

"Just like back in our world, vital souls are people who if they are not properly die could cause harm to their own world. And if you are still confused, 'not properly die' means that you are not died according to what the fate of your own has decided. For example, if according to that world, one man is supposed to die horribly in a car accident, but instead for some reason he died in a train accident with style earlier or later, that can disrupt the order of the world. That's why we should not change the fate of the world that easily. That's why sometimes we have no right in saving someone's death."

"But, Ahim is fragile...I don't get it?" Seong-ni demands an answer.

Sarah starts to explain some more, "You know her background, right?"

"A princess of Planet Famille, lose her hometown after the attack from Zangyack Empire led by Action Commander Zaien. She joins Gokaiger to encourages her former citizens to fight Zangyack," Seong-ni answers.

Sarah continues, "But, this Ahim is not Hima no Suyogori, the Petal of Thorned Flower. She is just Ahim de Famille, Gokai Pink. In the Naviranger world, Hima met Aka Red at her planet and gets her powers from the remaining powers of the spirit of Super Sentai, along with a better motivation. Here she is just a fragile princess with vengeance inside her brain waiting to be explode anytime whenever she saw Zaien."

"Do you wanna know a secret?" Sarah lowers down her tone, as if she is trying to whisper a huge secret.

Seong-ni nods eagerly.

"In that episode where the team fights Zatsurig, Ahim is about to fight him herself except her teammates warn her. So, in the end they fight as a team with Ahim gets a lot of spotlight, although a fan complained about how she did not fight that enemy alone and finishes him alone, which is not relevant considering the episode is supposed about Ahim's existance as a peaceful person among the pirates, not how strong she has become."

"Is it okay to blew the spoiler of the episode?" Seong-ni suddenly interferes. Sarah smirks, "If anyone hear this and not watching Gokaiger till the latest episode, than that person should give up on reading this and concentrate more on watching the show first."

She then continues her story, "But, what people did not know, as her teammates talk to her that night, she suddenly remembers Shraffe's words to her. If it wasn't for him, Ahim will completely ignore them and fights Zaien all by herself. And she failed."

Seong-ni takes a while to process the explanation as she suddenly comes up with something, "Ahim is going to be dead! ?"

Sarah nods, "That's why I just let him do what he want. Besides, I always trust his love to me."

The two sighs. The older woman finally asks, "Did you make up your mind yet?"

"Search for Basco and Arthur?"

"Finally," Sarah responds cynically as the two girls walk out of the cave.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gai is walking around the place for the past hours. That place is really huge, and relaxing, for a prison.

There are just tons of criminal inside there. And even some foreigners are there too. With Eiji talking to them.

"Power Rangers RPM, eh? Well, I just wonder what kind of world did you guys lived in," Eiji speaks to some.

An African-American man replies, "Well, in our world we human had to survive under a huge dome after a poisonous gas is released through the whole world. And I am quiet surprise that we can still keep breathing in this kind of atmosphere. From what I thought, since we lived under a filtered breathable gas, we can no longer be suitable to the original kind of gas."

"Well, to be honest, "a Scottish man responds, "I do doubt about that fact. I mean, at the time those Samurai rangers got into our world, they can breathe just fine in Corinth. Maybe you should have de-morphed back then, Scott."

Scott sighs, "Now I feel bad to them for not showing my face."

A Caucasian suddenly taps his left shoulder, "It's okay, Scott. We forgive you."

Scott turns toward them as the RPM saw a group of six people nearby them. Scott then shouts, "Jaden? Wait, you're here?"

"Well, this place is huge. I'm sure that's the reason why we didnt saw you guys before," a man in green said.

The two groups start to talk to each other as Eiji walks away from there.

Gai reaches him as he said, "You are really fluent in English. It's like you were born in America or somewhere else."

"I waste my time living outside of Japan before. And I am currently studying in Malaysia, so I should at least learn how to speak English better. Also, we Affliate Zero are international group. We travel around the world, doing certain missions. English is required for that matter," Eiji responds, looking at a group that looks like a bunch of student, filled with different cultures.

Gai sighs, "It seems you have been very busy before. Must be fun, huh?"

"By busy, you mean while doing mission secretly away from public's eyes, debuting singles as singers, than yes, we are."

The somehow spectacular man in silver turns toward the used-to-be desireless rider as Eiji continues, "Even if we have a duty and responsibility in saving the world from any threat, we also have our own selfish interest. And that is entertainment. We made a group of our own in Youtube, created a lot of videos and songs, and made our name through the world. This way, we can form a some kind of network through the world and create a broader range of security. We also can travel to any country without raising any suspicion from the authority."

"That's deep," Gai responds as Eiji smiles, "Well, I'm sure we can find the way out of here. Not everyone can stays here forever."

A girl walks toward the two as she speaks to them upon reaching them, "Eiji, there is something you need to know about this place."

The two follow her as they enter the same meeting room earlier. Inside, a lot of people are talking to each other.

Gai speaks to them all, "Uh, is there anything going on around here?"

A Korean man turns toward him, "Thanks to Nadeshiko, we just found out this place's biggest secret."

"Secret?" Eiji wonders, "Geo, what is that secret?"

The man, Geo answers, "We just found out that this place is some kind of generator for a massive weapon."

Everyone stares at him as Eiji points out, "Geo, your Japanese is not so strong."

"I'm a Korean! Of course my Japanese isn't that strong!" Geo got mad.

For anyone information, Affliate Zero's primary language is English. Other languages appear whenever specific group of character appear on screen without any readers noticed this.

The girl that called the two earlier opens up her mouth, "It seems the enemy is going to suck every single life force in this place. And it is Arthur's habit to let his victims good lives before deaths."

"Arthur?" Yuki asked as Eiji answers, "Our enemy. He is the one who built this prison and he is the one that tries to conquer the multiverse."

The girl then continues, "By using Geo's weird English words, we can conclude that Arthur is going to use our life force as a some kind of fuel or ammunition for his weapon. Considering the number of the prisoners, that thing must be really huge."

"How long do we have till absorption?" Gai asks frantically as Yuki looks at his watch for a while. He then said, "Estimated time using the data says that it will happen in less than 3 hours."

"Not enough time," Eiji sighs, "This prison has a powerful force field around here. The only way to break it is from inside with the combined powers of every single prisoners here. There are problems behind that statement. One, not everyone here has their powers. Affliate Zero and Power Rangers have no problem, but some Kamen Riders already lose their powers because of something. And only both Gai has his own powers for Super Sentai. Also, the villains won't listen to us heroes. Affliate Zero's villains might have listen to us since technically they are heroes like us, but not others. The only villain we have on our side is Radiguet."

Radiguet smirks, "You should thank me for not being succumbed by this place's temptation. All of them forgot their ambition to rule the world. But I'm not."

Yuki responds, "I'm not sure you can still rule our world, considering that you are now dead."

Gai breaks up the moment, "Then we should tell everyone about this!"

Eiji runs outside as he shouts toward the prisoners-filled hallway, "May I have your attentions, please?"

Everyone turns toward him.

"Guys, we are in a huge trouble now. Any moments from now, our life force will be sucked away from us, killing us. Our soul will be used as ammunitions for a weapon of mass destruction. This will be the end of us if we don't escape from here. And to escape we need a full cooperation from everyone here!"

"There's no way we would cooperate with those scums!" A monster shouts out loud among the crowd.

Gai joins the speech, "There is no time to argue! Our life is at stake now!"

"We are already dead. Why should we even care now?" one monster that is famously known as Akumaro replies, "It's not like we can live back our life back on your world."

Radiguet smirks out loud, "So, are you going to let yourself become a fuel, something that is far worse than being dead? What a pathetic way of thinking. No wonder you guys lose before."

"What, are you saying that cooperate with your enemies are a good thing to do?" A blue-not-so-monster-alike figure, Burajira cynically comments on him.

Radiguet fights back, "At least I'm not letting myself been turned into other's puppet just because they revived me once."

"What! ?"

The villains argue with each other as one bulky mechanical monster, Yogoshimarikutein looks at the arguement with his son, Yogostein. He then asks, "So, how did you manage to not let yourself being controlled when you were revived by the Gedoushou?"

"What we, the three minister of Gaiark want is a place for us Gaiark to stay, not to conqeuer everything. And Sanzu River is an ideal place."

Eiji looks toward Sosuke, "They just leave me no choice on this one."

_LION! TORA! CHEETAH! RATA-RATA! RATORATAR!_

"ARRRGGHHH!" Eiji roars out loud with a blinding bright light emits toward the hallway, letting everyone quiet.

"Who turned on the light?" someone shouts as someone else answers, "I thought the light is already on? Your question is irrelevant!"

Eiji, back to his civillian form, shouts toward them all, "You see, I don't mind if you guys did not want to participate in this. I'm sure you guys just love your own soul being used as weapons rather than rest in peace like what you hoped for. You could just say no. I'm just asking if anyone wanted to join in as well in this prison break. There's no need for you to argue."

An explosion is heard from outside as Gai quickly run toward the nearest window.

Gokai Blue, Gokai Green and Ninja Naruto are beating up some Mutants at the courtyard. Don take this chance to jump out of the way while the monsters are busy with the other two. It seems he just found out where the prisoners are.

_FIINAL WAAVE!_

With a double Gokai Blast, Don shoots the prison's wall, but an invisible barrier is on its way.

"It's not working! ?" Joe asks as he charges toward the same wall, "Then, maybe slashing will do!"

_FIIINAL WAAAVE!_

And of course, the slash doesn't work too.

**"Taijuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"**

Ferhad summons thousands of clones of himself as everyone smashes the wall. But it seems even with so many dopplegangers, the barrier is too powerful.

Eiji shouts toward the crowd, "We are going to get out of here. Anyone want to help, they can join in this fight."

Takeru suddenly said, "But, we have lost our powers."

"Then, shall I lend mine?" a voice is heard among the crowd.

A man jumps up in the air as he shouts, **"Soul Calling, Aka Red!"**

Entering a red V on the sky, the man gradually transforms into...Aka Red? What the...since when M Night Syamalan hijacked this story?

Of course, this is more-or-less the same reactions given by people if they do not know what Affliate Zero is all about.

"Meran, you're here?" Eiji runs toward him.

Aka Red nods as he turns toward the crowd, "I am known as Meran, the Aka Red from the other dimension. And if you Super Sentai ever wonder how are you going to help in this fight, I can lend you my powers. They are available as long as I'm at this world of yours."

With bright red lights, Meran showers the place with those lights.

Gai looks at Eiji, "I thought Aka Red only have the power of red rangers? How about those who are not red rangers?"

"You see, Meran has the power of red ranger that is also connected to every other rangers in one group. They act as a leader. That's why every single Super Sentai team would have red ranger."

Eiji inserts medals into his belt once more, "Let's get started then."

_GOOOOKAIGER!_

_TAKA! TORA! BATTA! TATOBA! TATOBA-TATOBA!_

Ferhad is punched away by a lot of monsters as he eventually landed on the ground nearby Joe and Don.

The wall suddenly explodes with a lot of suited people coming out of the prison. Gai jumps in excitement, "Let's make this silvery showy!"

The battle in the prison courtyard has just begin.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Why are you keep following me?" Marvelous sighs with human Navi follows him from behind.

She cutely responds, "What, can't an old friend walk together?"

Marvelous ignores her, "I'm busy. I have a business with Basco."

"I should help you then!" Navi cheerfully responds.

Snapped, he turns toward her in anger, "I have no time to play! What is your problem?"

Without any warning, someone just get a free hug from someone hot.

"I...I miss you, Marvelous. I miss you so much," she starts to sob, "I can't live...without hearing the word 'Tori' come out of your mouth."

"What are you..."

"You know how painful it is to live without knowing what to do every day? Ever since you are dead, it is my team's job to search for the universe's greatest treasure. And without you, it is so hard to even think of what am I supposed to do. My ability to navigate has been lessen in this form."

He looks at her for a while. Not once he thought that Navi feels like this toward him. You mean, all of those teasing and playing is because she thought such stuff? Maybe he should have been good with her before.

"Marvelous..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Arthur, Basco and Sally are looking at a huge machine. That thing looks like a giant syringe as it is pointing toward the sky. A purple-colored laser is shot out of a needle and straight into the air. As the camera moves along, following the laser, it seems the laser is connected to a portal that leads to the prison. And there are wires nearby that connected to a huge ship through another portal. And the ship is currently having a fight with masked heroes.

Basco turns toward Arthur, "What are you going to do right now?"

"Destroy this world, and take the universe's greatest treasure forcefully."

"Hey, hey, are you going to leave me on this one?" Basco demands an answer as Arthur quickly replies, "I didn't even finish my words yet. It is you who is going to use that thing."

"Huh?"

Arthur continues, "The greatest treasure of one world can only be used by the citizen of that world. It is useless with me, but you can use it."

"What an interesting offer," Basco smirks as he walks away, followed by Sally. He then mutters, "But you know that I don't trust anyone, right?"

Arthur grins. What he doesn't know is that all he needs is a change in history and it is all over.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam and Luka are climbing a rocky hill. They move in a slow pace, careful not to fell down. And in a few minutes they are going to reach the top.

Luka's eyes suddenly blank as she stares straight to the sky. Her movement is halted for some reason.

Sam reaches the top first as he looks at Luka, "Hey, are you going to stay there forever, or..."

"Shit."

He realizes something as he quickly jump away as a bright light shines. At the same time, Sam readies with his henshin object.

_GOOOKAIGER!_

_GOOOKAI NULL!_

Gokai Yellow and Gokai Null appear in front of him as they slowly walking toward him.

Sam quickly transforms with Gokai Null strikes him first, clashing blades.

"Gokai Null!" the samurai shouts, "What are you trying to achieve right now?"

Gokai Null kicks him away from him, "Just messing with your mission."

Gokai Yellow jumps toward him and smashes him with her hooked blade, causing him to be thrown away. But he quickly regains balance and lands on his feet swiftly.

"Damn it, don't tell me that the possession is complete!" Sam grins as Gokai Null laughs, "Indeed. From now on, your girlfriend's body and soul are mine and mine only."

"She is not my grilfriend!" Sam throws his sword toward then and takes out another one to hit Luka, throw both away to get some distance.

It seems to be a wrong move to have some distance between them. The two Gokaigers are armed with Gokai Gun each and Sam has no ranged attacks. Or is it?

It is well known that as part of Affliate, one must at least have a pistol in any situation.

Sam takes out a black SMG and starts spamming on his bullets. And with the faster rate of shots, both pirates are in a huge disadvantage, especially dealing with the one who had killed thousand of people prior to the story.

Luka throws her blade as it wraps around Sam's hand. She tries to pull him toward herself, but Sam is a strength-type fighter, which means he is also doing the same.

"Luka, can you hear me!" Sam shouts while struggling in that tug of war, "Luka! We have no time to play, Luka!"

Null smirks. He points his gun toward Sam and shoots him. The samurai quickly rolls sideway and manages to pull Luka toward him. He then ties her up and throw her to the side, "Sorry, but this one-on-one fight."

The two male clashes sword while Gokai Yellow struggles with the knot.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Luka is standing in a white room. The only thing there is herself and Gokai Yellow Ranger Key floating in front of her.

"Owh, it's her?"

"That's the queen?"

"Well, that's evil. I thought she is the other one."

"Wow, just how many vital souls in this world?"

"Vital souls? I thought we are talking something else?"

"We are talking about vital souls, right?"

"No!"

A girl dressed in white appears in front of Luka. She looks directly into her eyes.

"Who are you? And where is those voices coming from?" Luka impatiently asks.

The girl smiles, "We are what Affliate calls as Lost Souls. We live in somewhere not effected by time and space. Call me Michiko."

"Luka Milfy," she speaks to the pirate, "What you just experienced is us Lost Souls from Affliate dimension trying to contact your soul. We actually have a better place filled with a lot of stuff, but to connect with someone outside of our dimension will result in this white empty room. So forgive us for bringing you into this incredibly lame place."

Soon, a lot of people showing themselves to her. And all of them are wearing white clothings.

And of course, Luka becomes the captain obvious, "Why are you guys wearing white?"

A man got pissed off as he points out something weird, "Why are have that glowing thingy coming right out of your breast?"

"You mean chest?" one woman asks as he agrees, "Chest."

"What?" Luka feels weird about the question as a yellow glowing shiny something emerges out of herself. That this is really shiny and beautiful at the same time.

One man responds, "Well, at least we found one of the Sacred Jewelries."

The stone thingy enters into herself back as she is puzzled with what just happened, "What Sacred Jewelries?"

"That is just a foreshadowing of the next plot. No need to ask for more details," Michiko responds, "What's important is that your soul isn't consumed by Gokai Null fully. Now all we need to do is to help you get your body back."

"Why did you help me? What did you want from me?" Luka is still confused.

A man speaks up, "We don't really care about you. It's just that jewelries of yours should be kept safe from the enemy."

And he gets beatings from some people at the background.

"Either way, our top priority here is to make sure that you survived," Michiko states. She throws her something as she grabs it swiftly.

She takes a look at that thing. It was a silver key with nothing on it. Nothing.

"What's this? Isn't this is just a normal key?"

One Korean man shows up beside her, "This, my lady, is not just an ordinary key. This key will reflect your own self. And this will help you save your body from Gokai Null. This thing is always works."

"But, it looks like a normal key..."

"Because it is an undeveloped Ranger Key. Once you use it, the key will change its appearance," a Philipine girl answers her doubt.

Michiko taps her shoulders, "We are going to release you from the ties, and all you have to do is to fight the control and use that key, okay?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

And now she's back to reality. Okay, I lied. It's half. She can see clearly, but it seems she has a difficulty in moving.

The hook around her has been loosen a bit as she stands up. Luka tries her best to takes out that key, but her left hand immediately shoots Sam, which causes the two to jump away from each other.

Sam turns to her with his sword pointing toward her. But what he is seeing right now loosen his alert for a while.

Gokai Yellow tries to move her right feet forward, but that leg keeps on resisting. She tries to pull it with her left hand, but we all know such thing is difficult to do since legs are stronger than arms.

Yami no Samurai mutters, looking at this, "Those Lost Souls has finally met her? I'm sure I can trust them in this one."

Gokai Null strikes him hard, seeing him currently lack of attention. But Sam quickly does a sommersoult and kicks him away.

Luka tries her best to move her right hand toward her Mobirate. But it seems the herself tries so hard to reject the control. As she can only use her right hand for now, she just flips the phone open and searches for the grey key.

Sam and Null is still having a fight that evenly matched between both. They started to exhaust their bodies, but the fight must go on.

With a lot of struggle, Luka manages to grab the key and use it.

_TRUUUUE POWER!_

Gokai Null's movement suddenly halted as Luka's body jumps out of him and return to Gokai Yellow. Upon the entry, Luka's body is now covered with a shiny suit. There is a rapier on her left side. Her helmet changes into a some kind of rocky helmet with black visor that looks exactly like Gokai Yellow's.

She got excited, "This is so..."

But the suit shatters into pieces.

"...cool?"

Sam goes toward her, "The True Power ranger key, huh? That key is still new. You cannot use it at all for now."

Luka sighs as she turns toward Gokai Null. The two then charges toward him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sarah and Seong-ni are walking around at an abandoned city.

Seong-ni suddenly points at something in the sky, "Is that the place?"

A purple laser is seen shot toward the sky.

"That's where the source of the portal is!" Sarah shouts as Seong-ni got clueless, "What portal?"

Sarah looks at her, "The portal that let those enemies to appear in the space. Remember, this world is about to get invaded? If we can destroy the source, the enemies' number can be decreased."

"But, I thought our job is to collect keys?"

Sarah runs toward the spot, "No need to. We are going to collect the keys at the end of the story."

Seong-ni chases after her, "Sarah, didn't Shraffe told you not to use the future-sight power and break any fourth wall?"

Somewhere nearby, a huge building are shooting that laser. A lot of mutants gather around the place.

The two ladies reach the place as Sarah points out, "Why did that building looks familiar?"

"Maybe because it resembles that one building the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers used as a base?" Seong-ni responds and get hit by the older one, "Could you please don't do that? People would just think that we hate Power Rangers so much that we think that this building looks similar to that one."

"We do, right?"

Sarah sighs, "No. We dislike the older one, hate Kalish's one and have a mixed feeling for the latest two."

The two changes and charges toward the enemy. They use all their might to beat those Mutants. But, considering that Affliate Zero is a parody-turn-serious story, the two still have some time to discuss.

Seong-ni spins around and throws a knife toward one on top of the building. She then spins again and do a roundhouse kick with three Mutants, "Talking about Power Rangers, have you watched the last episode of Gokaiger?"

"Yes, "Sarah does a sommersoult while kick two in front of her, "And I won't spoil anything to you."

Seong-ni rolls forward and punch one Mutant right into the stomach, "But, I love spoilers!"

"No is no," Sarah dodges a spear as she shoots one...no, two...wait, it's three...no, it's twenty Mutants altogether.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Basco and Sally are walking down the stairs when something shot him. He lookks to his front as Marvelous and Navi are standing there.

"Basco, let's settle this once and for all!"

**"Gokai Change!" **_GOOKAIGER!_

**"Navi Change!" **_NAAAVIRANGER_

Gokai Red and Navi Pink jump toward the now-changed Basco as he and his monkey defend themselves.

Marvelous strike his nemesis, but Basco is just too badass to at least get one hit. And Sally is messing around with Navi.

"This is why pirates are so uncool when they have monkey as their own pet!" shouted Navi as she shoots the monkey with her gun, "I am so lucky that I was born as a parrot!"

_BOOOUKENGER!_

Navi changes into Bouken Pink as she shoots her big gun toward Sally, knocking that monkey away.

Basco grabs Marvelous' blade and throws him away.

_JEEETMAN!_

But the pirate flies back as Red Hawk and tries to hit him this time. And at the same time Navi as Momoranger bombs Basco to give him a distraction. It does hit as the privateer falls to the ground.

Basco stands up straight slowly, "Eh, you finally give some resistance, Marv-chan? Well, why don't you entertain me more?"

He rushes toward Marvelous and Navi with his blade readies in searching for the next victim.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Arthur is looking straight into the sky.

He suddenly mutters, "As the fate of each dimensions had already decided, one paradox will throw them into chaos. And while the worlds try their best to survive, this chaotic moment let the enemy from outside to gain control. That's why those Ranger Keys are needed for this plan."

Arthur turns to his back as Shraffe and Ahim are behind him.

Shraffe asks him directly, "I still don't get what those Ranger Keys have anything to do all this."

Arthur smirks, "Those keys came from our world. They are not belonged to this world. But, if they make their own history here, the fate of the world will be messed up."

He turns back to the laser, "There aren't just 35 Super Sentai here. Every year, there is at least 10 Super Sentai with their own enemies. But, only 34 team make it in the Legend War. The others are still busy with Zangyack at that time. So, the others never lose their powers in the first place."

"How bad," Ahim mutters.

Shraffe smirks as he transforms, "I hate the kind of you who thinks they can do something impossible."

He and Gokai Pink jumps toward him and ready to strike, but Arthur as Dark Raider summons a wall out of something as a barrier.

Arthur then summons a dog-like sword, D-Sword Vega then proceeds to smash them with a powerful attack. Shraffe quickly counters it with his own sword.

_SHIIINKENGER!_

Ahim (Shinken Pink) hits Arthur relentlessly alongside Shraffe as the two team up to beat him up. With a powerful smash, D-Sword Vega is thrown away as Shraffe proceeds to stab him on the chest. Seeing this, Dragon Armor appears on Dark Raider and gets a crack.

Ahim smashes Arthur non-stopping as she finally shatters the shield with the 13th attack.

_SIIIGNEORANGER!_

Shraffe turns into Signeo Red, a ranger based on police car and dashes toward Arthur while doing some hit and run.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back at the space, the fight suddenly gone into another level. A lot of robot that is never before seen are fighting enemies on the space along side Kamen Rider. Some are of course from Affliate Dimension, but some...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back at the prison, the alliance of heroes and villains are still battling those Mutants with the time is running out.

In the midst of the battle, Don points out somewhere, "The portal is guarded by those huge monsters!"

So, What else they are going to do?

_FIIINAL WAAAVE! _**"Gokai Supernova!" "Gokai Blast and Slash!"**

_SCANNING CHARGE!_

**"Wind Style: Rasen-Shuriken!"**

Joe and Don shoots and slashes some with Gai's bullet follows from behind. Ferhad jumps forward with a huge windy shuriken on his right hand while Eiji jumps to the air and gives a drop kick through three rings as they defeats the rest.

The five is soon teleported back to the Earth, along with some heroes.

Gai looks around the place as he shouts, "Yuki-san! Yuki-san!"

Ferhad whispers to Eiji, "Gai Yuki is right in front of us. Don't tell me that..."

Eiji nods. Ferhad then responds, "Poor Gai."

Yuki stands up straight and wipes off dust on his shirt, "Well, I don't think she allows me to stay any longer.

"You're going then?" Joe asks his senior but he is too late for that. The man has already gone.

Ferhad sighs, "Well that's rude."

"Where! ? Where! ? Where is Yuki-san! ? Why can't I see him again! ?" Gai shouts out loud in disappointment.

Joe stands up suddenly, "Let's go. We have no time to waste."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gokai Null is still as strong as he is before as the match seems to have no sign of ending.

Null still at his full strength and still beating up Sam without any stopping sign. Luka interferes by shooting the body-less rogue warrior but he quickly jumps out of the line of fire.

Gokai Yellow appears from above him and tries to strike him downward, but Null swiftly dodges it by jumping backward.

But not everything gone right for him. As soon as Gokai Null jumps away, Sam gives a good kick right onto his face, pushing him toward a wall beside.

_FIIINAL WAAVE!_

Both throw their best slash attacks toward the evil Gokaiger side by side, forming an X-shaped beam, or a plus considering the beam spins. It then goes right through him as he explodes, turning back into the key.

Luka kneels down onto the ground as she sighs, "My body felt so heavy."

Sam is looking at her as he wonders in his mind, "She's the Garnet one, huh?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sarah and Seong-ni is still not finished destroying those buidings with a lot of their powerful attacks. The two are not enough to finish them all.

"How many left?" Seong-ni asks and gets the answer, "20."

"20! ? How the hell did they get this thing built? Did they built these while Walz Gils gone crazy trying to conquer the Earth?"

"That might be the reason," Sarah calmly responds.

The two kneels down, tired. A lot of monsters gather around them.

The maknae (younger one in Korean. She is Korean, duh) sighs, "I can't believe I am going to die before getting laid."

"You didn't?"

"YOU DID! ?" Seong-ni turns toward Sarah in shock. The purest girl in Affliate dimension already commit an adultery, while her, the troublesome teenager did not yet? How can this be?

(Owh, before anyone bash me for thinking that I am supporting adultery here, I should say that in Affliate World, adultery is common and nearly everyone might have done that. And Shraffe is not an exception. Teenagers who lived there might be corrupted by this thinking. It's a harsh world, man)

"WHO! ?" the maknae demands an answer, "Who do you do? Is it Shraffe?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

"Owh, come on! First Mako, and now you? Am I going to be the only virgin left in our team?" Seong-ni starts to cry.

Sarah is confused, "Isn't it great? Your dignity is still with you..."

"Can you guys please put this conversation somewhere else?"

The two girls turn around and saw six figures landing nearby them while finishing off some of the Mutants.

Sarah quickly recognizes them, "Aren't you guys Kamen Rider and Super Sentai in the future? What are you guys doing here?"

"Participating in saving this time," the red warrior responds, "Leave them all to us."

A grey warrior then continues, "You guys shouldn't be missing the main event."

As the two girls got away, the yellow warrior then shouts, "Well, shall we finish them?"

"I've been waiting for this," the green one said.

The Mutants gather in front of them as one of them mentions, "Okay, what now?"

**"Prowle Red!"**

**"Prowle Pink!"**

**"Prowle Blue!"**

**"Prowle Green!"**

**"Prowle Yellow!"**

**"Protecting the universe from any destruction! We are, Alpha Team, Forceful Sentai Prowleranger!"**

**"Now, you can never run from the Paradox."**

Five Prowlerangers and one Kamen Rider jump toward the enemies and split into two group.

Prowle Blue, Prowle Green and Prowle Yellow use their brace to shoot some of the Mutants while running forward. The blue and the yellow takes their steps even further as they summon their blue shotgun and yellow sniper respectively and start shooting the crowd. Green jumps high and use his huge lancer to beat any Mutants that is flying high to the sky.

The three then charge their weapons and destroy three different buildings nearby.

Pink charges in first while throwing around her homing cards around the place, creating a destruction around the place. Red and Paradox, armed with their blades, slashing through the crowd merciless.

The three then destroys the building nearby with their weapons.

The team regroup as Yellow mutters, "There are still so many place..."

Suddenly, a lot of explosions appear around the place as those buildings are destroyed into pieces.

Paradox sighs, "Finally, the other Super Sentai are here."

They turn around to see the Mutants are charging toward them as Red speaks to the rider, "This are the good time for you to use that."

_TIME SEQUENCE ON!_

_TIME UP!_

**"Weapon Charge!"**

The Mutants suddenly getting slower as the heroes run toward them, beating them one by one with normal speed.

Explosion then occurs as the heroes stand valiantly away from the spot.

"Well," Paradox breaks the ice first, "We should help those in the space."

"Good idea," Pink nods as they run away from there.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Even with the combined force of the interspecies lovers, they are not enough to defeat a powerful traitor that costed a lot of Zagin in the past. But, of course. If he can't be defeated by a team of six people, how can two people?

Even with some advantages, Basco is proved to be a threat greater than those idiots that are still sleeping on the space.

The privateer is now smashing Navi's blade a lot that she has no time to do some counter move. And soon her blade is pushed away from her, leaving her unarmed.

Owh, wait. I'm sure I forgot to mention that Naviranger is considered as Gokaiger's bootleg. So...

Marvelous jumps to save his pairing but Basco arrogantly grabs the blade and ended up getting distracted by his former friend. Navi takes this chance as she points her gun at point blank.

_FIIINAL WAAAVE!_

A powerful shot is sent right onto Basco's stomach as he starts to move away.

Marvelous pulls back his sword and...

_FIIIINAL WAAAVE!_

...smash Basco in one strike.

As he is still standing, he seems a bit exhausted. He slowly kneels down, "Maybe I should retreat for now."

Marvelous charges toward the traitor to do the finishing move, but Sally jumps out of nowhere and save her master, letting both of them to escape.

Gokai Red smirks, "Damn it."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Both Shraffe and Ahim are about to stab Arthur with their blades moving forward, but in a flash, a huge golden sword appears out of nowhere and deflects those attacks.

The two jump out of the way while Shraffe recognizes the sword, "Is that Zubaan?"

"Ow, crud! Zubaan?" Arthur looks at the sword, sighs, "I asked for somethine else!"

"Asked?" Ahim asks Shraffe as he shrugs.

the huge sword is then changes into a dinosaur-like sword, Kyoryumaru with Dark Raider starts smashing like crazy, "Try dodging this!"

This causes the team to split up while trying to avoid getting hit. But it seems those long-ranged attacks are really hard to be dodged.

"Ahim, changes into martial arts ranger!" Shraffe tells the princess as the two use their keys.

_GEEEKIRANGER!_

_JYUUKENGER!_

Ahim turns into Geki Red with Shraffe changes into a ranger equivalent to her, Jyuken Red. The two then punches those whips to have their way toward Arthur.

**"God Hand!"**

Dark Raider gives out a strong fist but the two quickly lock the hand with their hands and punch him with their other hands.

**"Geki Tatakae Nyuukon!"**

The two infuses their deadly energies into him, pushing him away.

Shraffe turns toward Ahim as he throws her a pink key, "Use this one."

She nods in understanding as the two charges in toward the evil ranger.

_GOOOSEIGER!_

_GOOOSEI RED!_

Ahim and Shraffe changes into Gosei Pink and Gosei Red respectively...wait, if he becomes Gosei Red, then why the Mobirates shout Gosei Red rather than the normal Goseiger? What is so special about him? Well, we are about to find out.

Of course, if this were to be a live action story, one would have say that the design on the shirt is slightly different than the normal Skick Tribe emblem.

Shraffe uses a card first, **"Metalbarrier Card, Tensou!"**

_MECHANIZE SKICK POWER!_

A lot of metals came out of nowhere along with winds as they covered Dark Raider in circle.

Ahim then uses hers, **"Comprethunder Card, Tensou!"**

_SPARK SKICK POWER!_

As she shoves her Tensouder to the sky, a lightning appear and strikes Dark Raider, weakening him.

"Ahim, use it!"

_SAAAKURA FIGHTING FOOOORCE!_

Flower emblem appears in front of her as her suit changes into Hima de Suyogori's battle suit, Princess Sakura.

Taking out her rapier, she charges toward Dark Raider with the two clashes their swords (Arthur is now using V-Sword).

And while that happens, Shraffe, who is back as Marzonn Zero, moves his hand above the brace as it glows black, "It's time to call my dark side of the moon."

HIs suit starts to shatter and re-attaches themselves onto him. But, rather than golden knight-looking suit, he is now wearing a black bat-like suit. If anyone ask, this is Marzonn Zero Blood Soul.

Owh, should I even need to explain what Marzonn Zro system is all about? Just read A/N down there...

Anyway, as Ahim and Arthur is busy engages in a sword fight, Shraffe flies toward them and smashes him with his bladed gauntlets. This causes him to back away.

"Damn it, this is too much for me to bear," Arthur whispers to himself as he tries to fly away from there.

The thing is, Shraffe can fly. And so is Ahim. So Dark Raider still has to bear the torment.

The fight is so fast that even Koichi Sakamoto would be speechless if this story ever get live action.

With one final hit, Arthur is thrown away to the ground.

And the fight isn't over yet.

_FIIINAL WAAVE!_

Ahim, holding Gokai Gun and Shraffe's gun, shoots two beams toward her enemy with Shraffe (with Gokai Saber and his own sword) sends out two slashes, connecting the four together.

The impact of the attack causes Arthur to be thrown toward the machine and bring the machine along with him down to the lower ground.

The two jump down toward the place, where others join in as well.

"Sorry, we're late," Seong-ni said as Shraffe smirks, "Do you think I am actually care about that?"

Everyone is now in their civillian form as Marvelous said to him, "I'm sure you should stop now. It's because of you we had to postpone our treasure hunt."

"Give it up, Arthur!" Sarah shouts, "The rest of Super Sentai have wiped out those buildings that opens up your portals to this world. You won't send any reinforcemnt now!"

"And your powerful cannon can no longer be used as we have escaped!" Gai shouts.

Shraffe points toward him, "And now we are reaching the main event. Show us your trump card!"

Arthur tries his best to stand up as he smirks, "Well, I always thought that Plan B is needed, especially when fighting the prince himself. But I never thought that you guys are so cocky."

He takes out the same grey key as Luka's as Sam is shocked, "True Power key? But only Lost Soul have them!"

"What soul?" Don asks as Shraffe said, "Explanation later."

Arthur starts to laugh like a maniac as he takes out a black Mobirate and use that key.

_TRUUUE POWER! ALLLLLL RANGER!_

...

...

...

"Nothing happened..." Ferhad mutters while everyone silences.

Well, the key indeed changes its appearance into a some kind of colorful being, but that just it.

Or is it?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The key chest suddenly opens up by itself with the keys flying out of the Gokai Galleon.

Navi the bird gone panic, "Oh no, what should I do!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A loud noise is heard as everyone turn their attentions to their back. Ranger Keys are flying toward him, infusing themselves into Arthur's body.

And his body is now...well...really weird looking. The body is red, with a lot of design crammed up together. The left hand is blue and the right hand is green and black. The left leg is yellow and the right one is pink. The head is the other colors that did not mentioned but existed in the history of Super Sentai and a symbol of V is the visor. The hands are full of emblems. He is now...

**"Beast that appears as humanity's worst enemy, a being born to betray the world, thou shall remember the name of the destroyer, Chimera Ranger!"**

"Nice name, bad design," Shraffe said as everyone nods.

Luka then points out, "Why is his power can be use in a long time, but I can't?"

"Because your true power are mostly your darkness inside your heart," Sam responds.

Marvelous smirks, "Chimera Ranger? Interesting."

Arthur presses a button on the machine behind him as the Ranger Keys from his enemies flies toward the machine along with his keys.

"The keys!" Joe shouts as Eiji stops him, "Don't worry. It's a trap from us. For now let's just bear with it."

The machine then shoots out yellow energy and materializes a fanfiction version of one scene from 199 Heroes, but with keys from Affliate.

Let's count the keys, shall we?

**Prowleranger:-  
>Red, Pink, Blue, Green, Yellow, Silver, Black, Violet, Shadow, Science, Red-Fire, Red-Aqua, Red Delta, Blue Delta, Green Delta, Yellow Delta, Pink Delta, Virus, Yellow Zeta<strong>

**Yamiranger:-  
>Red, Blue, Green, Yellow, Pink, Flare, Freeze<strong>

**Uchuuranger:-  
>White, Red, Blue, Black, Yellow, Pink, Green, Rider, Cyan, Darkness, Rescue, Scarlet, Orange, Magenta<strong>

**Jyukenger:-  
>RG, Red, Black, Blue, Yellow, Gold, Green, Apple, Spring, Office, Honeydew, Phtalo<strong>

**Signeoranger:-  
>Red, Blue, Yellow, Pink, Black, Silver<strong>

**4th Shinkenger:-  
>Green, Red, Blue, Yellow, Gold, Jidai<strong>

**Samuraiger:-  
>Red, Gold, Blue, Pink, Green, Black<strong>

**Seishiger (not re-write):-  
>Onyx<strong>

**Shinkenger:-  
>White, Black, Orange, Clear<strong>

**Future Gosei:-  
>Red, Lime, Scarlet, Crimson, Gold<strong>

**Go-Onger:-  
>Rust<strong>

**Gokaiger:-  
>Null (Yes, he's back), Pink Gold Mode, White<strong>

**Sakura Fighting Force:-  
>Queen Sakura<strong>

**Malaccanger:-  
>Red, Blue, Green, Violet, Yellow<strong>

**Kamen Rider:-  
>Paradox Space, Paradox Time, Captcha, Rose, Paradox Fake, Hiden, Hiden Armed, Cybre, Heroken, Hakaki, Fistron, Warthres, Research, Drakan, Xcross, Fourze Base, Fourze Elec, Fourze Fire, Fourze Rocket, Fourze Magnet, Meteor, OOO TaToBa Gold Mode, OOO SaKaBi, Dark Decade<strong>

Okay, I think that's too much. Yeah, the total is 114.

So, it is now 12 versus 115. That's real bad.

Readers might start assuming that this is going to be easy since there are already 11 versus 188 before. But Chimera Ranger has the power of 194+ rangers inside him. That's too much to bear.

Don is shocked, "We are doom!"

"That's too many for us to handle!" Shraffe responds, "And those drones might have worked better than the one you and Goseiger fought before."

Marvelous points toward Chimera Ranger, "He might be in our way of disposing those drones."

"Then let us help!"

They turn around to see approximately more than 50 people standing behind them.

Sam recognizes one of them, "Kaoru!"

Kaoru Shiba smiles from the crowd, "Let us senior help you guys distract that person."

Marvelous smirks, "Fine by me then."

Both Shraffe and Marvelous shouts, "Let's do it!"

**"Gokai Change!" **_GOOOKAIGER!_

**"Affliate Henshin!" **_TATOBA! TATOBA-TATOBA!_

And those people behind shout as well.

(Henshin Sequence: Start with those people behind the main teams, each of them have their own changes. The camera zooms out as Xs envelops the pirates bodies. The Affliate gets their suit helmetless. And then they gets their helmet one by one in order; Eiji, Gai, Seong-ni, Ahim, Ferhad, Don, Sarah, Luka, Sam, Joe, Shraffe and Marvelous.)

**"The Burning Flame Element! Red Mage Magi Red!"**

**"Four! Fighting malicious intergalactic evil...Deka Yellow!"**

**"Cutting down hundreds of evil doers! Hell's Guard Dog! Deka Master!"**

**"One! Hating cruel wickedness!...Deka Red!"**

**"Infinite power flows in my body. The Unbreakable Body, Geki Red!"**

**"Blazing Lion! Gao Red!"**

**"Shinken Red, Shiba Kaoru!"**

**"Red Racer!"**

**"The finest example of excitement, Abare Killer!"**

**"Ginga Red, Ryouma!"**

**"Black Knight, Hyuuga!"**

**"The Fiery Adventurer! Bouken Red!"**

**"Go Pink!"**

**"The wind howls, the sky rages. Air Ninja, Hurricane Red!"**

**"The water dances, the waves jump. Water Ninja, Hurricane Blue!"**

**"The earth trembles, the flowers sing. Land Ninja, Hurricane Yellow!"**

**"Black Condor!"**

**"Exploding seriously, Abare Blue!"**

**"Yellow Lion!"**

**"Oh Red!"**

**"Oh Pink!"**

**"Ryuu Ranger! Heavenly Fire Star, Ryou!"**

**"Mach Full Force! Go-on Red!"**

**"Mega Red!"**

**"Time Yellow!"**

**"Battle Kenya!"**

**"Ninja White, Tsuruhime!"**

**"Vul Eagle!"**

**"Change Griffin!"**

**"Green Flash!"**

**"Blue Mask!"**

**"Remi, Five Yellow!"**

**"Mammoth Ranger, Goushi!"**

**"Aka Ranger!"**

**"Tenma Ranger! Heavenly Gravity Star, Shouji!"**

**"Kirin Ranger! Heavenly Time Star, Kazu!"**

**"Go Green!"**

**"The Blowing Wind Element! Pink Mage Magi Pink!"**

**"World Sparkling! Go-on Silver"**

**"Future Gokai Yellow!"**

**"Skick Power of Storm! Gosei Red!"**

**"Skick Power of Breath! Gosei Pink!"**

**"Landick Power of Stone! Gosei Black!"**

**"Landick Power of Sprout! Gosei Yellow!"**

**"Surging Wave Seaick Power! Gosei Blue!"**

**"The Knight sent to purify this planet! Gosei Knight!"**

**"Big One!"**

**"Denzi Blue!"**

**"Goggle Black!"**

**"Dyna Pink!"**

**"Red One!"**

**"Red Turbo!"**

**"Five! ...And with immediate speed, exterminate them! Deka Pink"**

**"Smile Blooming! Go-on Yellow!"**

**"Shinken Green, Tani Chiaki!"**

**"Shinken Gold, Umemori Genta!"**

**"Just the Passing through Kamen Rider, remember that!"**

**"Now, let us count your crime!"**

**"Kamen Rider Fourze, Let's do this one-on-one."**

**"From the darkness to the light, I am, the man of the future, Marzonn Zero!"**

**"Cut through the path of darkness, Yami no Samurai!"**

**"The bullets goes through the soul, Gunslinger!"**

**"My ambition is to become the king of ninjas, Ninja Naruto!"**

**"Command: Fifth, Black Shi!"**

**"I will change, Kamen Rider OOO!"**

**"As long as the world need us, no matter what, we, Affliate Zero, will always here!"**

**"Gokai Red!"**

**"Gokai Blue!"**

**"Gokai Yellow!"**

**"Gokai Green!"**

**"Gokai Pink!"**

**"Goooookai Silver!"**

**"Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger!"**

**"Even if our worlds are different..."**

**"...Super Sentai..."**

**"...Kamen Rider..."**

**"...even other heroes..."**

**"We are still fight as one!"**

"That is just so overkill..." Arthur comments.

A lot of Beetle Mutants appear around him. They look slightly different than the one we met before.

Marvelous looks at Shraffe as he smirks, "FIne then."

"Let's make this super showy!"

The heroes charge toward the enemies as a huge war begin...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Man, I never thought things would actually gets out of control," said Basco as turns to his monkey, "Sally, we should go now. I don't think we should trust that maniac anymore. Beside, we still have these new ultimate powers."

As the two is about to move from there, a female voice is heard from somewhere nearby, "Thinking of running away just like that?"

The two turn around and saw five figures stand on top of the hill nearby. They are red, blue, violet, gold and green suited females.

Basco smirks, "Who are you guys?"

The green one shouts, "Can't you tell? We are also Super Sentai! We just arrived here, that's all."

"And no one shall escape their punishment for wrecking havoc upon this world!" the red one shouts.

**"Seishi Ruby!"**

**"Seishi Saphire!"**

**"Seishi Emerald!"**

**"Seishi Gold!"**

**"Seishi Amethyst!"**

**"The vessels for the Gods of the Elements, Soshi Sentai Seishiger!"**

Basco sighs, "Another pests? This is too much for me right now."

Sally moves away from there as Basco takes out two Ranger Keys out of his pocket, "Luckily I have two more."

The privateer inserts the keys into his trumpet and blows the musical instrument. With a nice tune, two figures appear beside him as he changes into his armored form. The two figures are Gokai Dark Red and Gosei Dark.

The five jump toward their enemies and split up into three matches.

Seishi Emerald fights alone with Gokai Dark Red. With her staff, she summons some wind to help her in her battle. Gokai DR tries to strike her with his Gokai Saber, but she disappears. She then reappears behind him and smashes him once. Gokai DR tries to strike her again, but she keeps on moving somewhere else in the blink of an eye. The drone got fed up and shoots her from far, but with the power of wind, she quickly jumps really high. She then faces down while on the sky and shoots strong winds toward Gokai DR.

Seishi Gold and Seishi Amethyst are with Gosei Dark. The black drone is armed with whips. Gosei Dark slashes both Gold and Amethyst, but both quickly grab them. Gosei Dark struggles to pull his whips away, but the girls are stronger. They managed to pull him toward them as they slam him on the ground. Suddenly, from his point of view, he saw a lot of suited heroes attack him. As his defend goes down, the two quickly throw him above while summon stream of light and darkness to beat him up, change it back to Ranger Key.

Seishi Ruby and Seishi Saphire team up as they are against Basco. The ex-pirate smashes his huge sword toward Ruby, but Saphire summons some water shield so that the attack is slower, letting her friend to make a quick escape and shoots fireballs toward him. Basco jumps away as throws some energy balls, but the duo easily run through that and shoots a stream of fire and water toward the man.

Basco stands up as he smirks, "Damn it, that poison is still effecting. I need to get some rest."

He runs away from there.

The Seishigers reunite as Emerald asks, "Should we let him leave just like that?"

"He is Gokaigers' enemy," Seishi Ruby responds, "He is not our enemy to not let him away."

The five jump away from there, disappears.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

And now we are back with the war.

(Warning: since this author knows nothing about the pre-Jetman rangers, some of them won't appear much. Use your imagination.)

There are just so many of them so the author felt so lazy on elaborate each. And with the fact that this is a war, there is no reason to summarize each actions.

Eiji and Gai are surrounded by Prowle Virus, Prowle Yellow Z, Yami Flare, Yami Freeze, Uchuu Rider, Go-On Rust, Gokai White, Shinken White, Shinken Jidai, Meteor, Captcha, Drakan, Signeo Silver and Jyuken Gold.

Jyuken Gold charges first and try to use his martial art skill to take down Gai, but Eiji quickly parry the attack with both of his claws. Gai then use this chance to do some counter attack, but he just realized that his feet is planted firmly on the ground, with some help from ice. It seems Yami Freeze just did her job well done.

With Eiji is busy with Jyuken Gold and Drakan (a rider resembles a dragon), others turn their attention toward Gai and charge toward him.

He is now in danger, but he still tries so hard to defend himself.

_MARS, READY? OK, MARS!_

Meteor charge in with his right fist covers in a red ball and tries to beat him,, except he got interrupted by Hyuuga, who proceeds to use his powerful Blazing Mane to burn the rider away.

Abare Killer then appears and uses his Wing Pentact to beat Shinken Jidai up. Signeo Silver crashes him out of nowehre and slams his onto the ground.

Mikoto stands up as he smirks, "Trying to match me speed, huh?"

The two later engages in a brawl of speed and agility.

Gokai White uses this chance to strike Gokai Silver hard. And Shinken White goes to help her comrade. But Hurricane Blue clashes her sword first. Time Yellow beat up Go-On Rust with his powerful Karate and throw him toward Ryuu Ranger, which he proceeds to use his Kung Fu to wrap things up.

Captcha and Prowle Virus shoots Eiji, but he just changes his medals in the nick of time.

_LION! KAMAKIRI! CHEETAH!_

Eiji first blind them and smashes each of them with a speed.

Go-On Silver engages in a fight with Yami Freeze. Yami Freeze has a good defensive attack, but Miu is faster. With a few hits, her opponent is now defenseless, leading Denzi Blue to appear and punch her away.

And at the back we can see Mammoth Ranger and Goggle Black finishes off Uchuu Rider and Prowle Yellow Z.

The drones have finally gathered as well as the heroes.

**"Wing Pentact!"**

**"Hono no Tategami!"**

**"Heavenly Fire Star Lightning Blaze Attack!"**

**"Vector Hurley!"**

**"Mammoth Breaker!"**

**"Freezing Dagger!"**

**"Denzi Punch!"**

**"Goggle Saber!"**

**"Sonic Megaphone!"**

The drones are getting hit by those attacks, but it seems they can still stand up.

**"Gokai Shooting Star!"**

_SCANNING CHARGE! _**"SEIYAA!"**

Gai jumps high and throws his spear toward the drones. Eiji appears from thesky and gives a powerful drop kick toward the drones, defeating them as well as turning them back as keys.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ahim and Sarah chrage in as they shoot Prowle Pink, Prowle Silver, Prowle Pink Delta, Prowle Red-Aqua, Yami Pink, Uchuu Pink, Uchuu Green, Uchuu Scarlet, Jyuken Red, Koga Honeydew, Signeo Pink, 4th Shinken Gold, Pink Samurai, Seishi Onyx, Gosei Scarlet, Gokai Pink Gold Mode, Queen Sakura, Violet Warrior, Rose, Hakaki, Fourze Magnet, Warthres and Dark Decade.

But they are overpowered as soon as they ended up surrounded by those drones.

4th Gold is about to hit them with her sword, but Abare Blue with his shield save the time. Ahim then shoots her and moves away, having a fight with Uchuu Scarlet instead. Sarah also jumps out of the way, bringing Uchuu Green away from the sight.

Magi Pink and Seishi Onyx clashes their...well...their sticks for a while. Houka then shoots out a strong wind to blow her away from the sight.

Gosei Pink is working together with Ninja White while fighting both Kamen Rider Hakaki and Violet Warrior. Violet tries to strike fast with her kris, but Tsuruhime is faster in term of speed. Hakaki, the rider that uses DNa to fight, is getting beaten up by Gosei Pink a lot.

Gao Red and Go-On Yellow finishes beating up Warthres, Jyuken Red and Koga Honeydew. Prowle Red-Aqua jumps in to fight, but Kakeru knifes her. Abare Blue then appears out of nowhere to strike down Queen Sakura and Rose. At the background, Green Flash, Mega Red and Oh Red just beating up Fourze Magnet State. Red One is beating Dark Decade all by himself.

Back to Gokai Pink and Gunslinger, they are now teaming up to fight both Uchuuranger. Uchuu Green can be such a formidable opponent as she can fight in a short range while using her sniper rifle at the same time. Uchuu Scarlet is slow, but she is a heavy fighter.

Sarah jumps out of Uchuu Green's line of fire, causing the other drones to get hit instead. And Ahim is taking advantages on Scarlet's extremely slow movement.

While punching Green away, Sarah quickly throws her extra pistol toward Ahim as the two perform a pincer attack.

**"Tricera Bunker!"**

**"Prism Kaiser!"**

**"Pink Storm!"**

**"Pink Trick!"**

**"Hidden Style Dance of the Paper Crane!"**

**"Gao Mane Buster!"**

**"Bullet Crash!"**

**"Drill Sniper Custom!"**

**"Star Riser!"**

**"Fire Sword!"**

**"Gokai Blast!"**

**"Limiter Removed!"**

All of the drones are defeated.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gokai Green, Ninja Naruto, Magi Red, Change Griffin, Go Green, Gosei Black, Geki Red, Ginga Red, Shinken Gold, Red Turbo, Hurricane Yellow and Red Racer are seen fighting Prowle Green, Prowle Green Delta, Prowle Black, Yami Green, Uchuu Black, Uchuu Darkness, Uchuu Rescue, Jyuken Black, Koga Office, Signeo Yellow, 4th Shinken Green, Green Samurai, Gosei Lime, Green Warrior, Paradox Fake, Xcross, Fourze Base and OOO SaKaBi.

Without delaying anything, let's just say the Legends are just that strong.

That leaves only the comical Don and Ferhad, who is fighting Signeo Yellow and Gosei Lime.

Yellow charges in with a full speed, trying to crash Ferhad, but the ninja just moves aside while leaving his right foot on the spot, causing the drone to trip to the ground. He then grabs the ranger and throws him to the sky. Naruto jumps high and starts doing punches and kicks combo, before slamming the drone onto the ground.

Gosei Lime tries to strike Don with his hammer, but Gokai Green comically avoid the attack. He then grabs a branch and starts poking his enemy's body, doing some distraction. Taking the advantage, he takes out his gun and shoot at the point blank.

**"Red Fire!"**

**"Gryphon-Zooka!"**

**"V-Machine Gun!"**

**"Black Attack!"**

**"Geki Waza, Hou Hou Dan"**

**"Hono no Tategami!"**

**"Hyakumai Oroshi!"**

**"GT Sword!"**

**"Quake Hammer!"**

**"Fender Sword!"**

**"Gokai Blast!"**

**"Futon: Rasen Shuriken!"**

Sigh, you know the outcome.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Luka and Seong-ni are fighting side by side along with Battle Kenya, Five Yellow, Future Gokai Yellow, Gosei Yellow, Go Pink, Shinken Green, Dyna Pink, W, Oh Pink and Deka Red against Prowle Yellow, Prowle Science, Prowle Yellow Delta, Yami Yellow, Uchuu Yellow, Uchuu Orange, Uchuu Magenta, Jyuken Blue, Koga Apple, Signeo Black, 4th Shinken Yellow, Black Samurai, Shinken Orange, Gosei Crimson, Yellow Warrior, Hiden, Cybre, Fourze Fire, Research and OOO Tatoba Gold Mode.

For some reason, the setting of this fight is in...the middle of a comboy town.

"How do we get in here?" Luka asks as Seong-ni smiles, "Affliate Escape Illusion Pack 10: Cowboy Scene. Available now as a DLC Content."

Gosei Crimson appears on a rooftop prepares to shoot with her blaster, but Seong-ni quickly throws her knife, hit the drone before anything happen. Signeo Black is then appears in alleyway, but Deka Red shoots her faster.

Uchuu Orange crashes out of a windown and throws her hook toward them, but F Gokai Yellow appears and clashes it with her own hooked blade.

Both girls charge in and smashes some of the drones in the process. Seong-ni then jumps and kicks Hiden out of the way, letting W takes an advantage to punch the drone hard. Luka shoots Yellow Warrior, Prowle Yellow Delta and Uchuu Magenta out from their spot on rooftops like a cowboy.

As the girls run around the blocks, an anchor is struck violently in front of them as OOO Tatoba Gold Mode lands nearby the weapon.

"What is that thing?" Luka wonders.

Seong-ni quickly responds, "The love child of Ahim and Eiji from other dimension."

The two stare at each other for a while before Seong-ni mutters, "I'm not kidding."

The two use their force to crash the drone, causing it to stumbles on the ground, letting the two to beat him up like mobs.

They eventually get together again.

**"Command Bat!"**

**"Melody Tact!"**

**"Gokai Slash!"**

**"Yellow Shock!"**

**"V-Machine Gun!"**

**"Kogarashi no Mai!"**

**"Pink Shocking Melody!"**

**"Joker Extreme!"**

**"King Smasher!"**

**"D-Magnum!"**

**"Gokai Slash!"**

**"Million Knives!"**

Each of them do their own finishers with Luka throws a crescent beam and Seong-ni throws millions of her knives.

Explosion occurs, reverting the drones back to keys.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Second round, Gokai Blue, Yami no Samurai, Female Shinken Red, Yellow Lion, Blue Mask, Tenma Ranger, Kirin Ranger, Gosei Blue, Deka Pink, Gosei Knight, Aka Ranger, Hurricane Red versus Prowle Blue, Prowle Violet, Prowle Blue Delta, Yami Blue, Uchuu Blue, Uchuu Cyan, Jyuken Yellow, Koga Phtalo, Signeo Blue, 4th Shinken Blue, Blue Samurai, Shinken Clear, Gosei Gold, Blue Warrior, Paradox Time, Fourze Elek and Fistron.

Sam shouts, "Affliate Escape Illusion Pack 5! Coliseum Strike!"

The place around turns into a colliseum as this indeed distract the drones a bit. Sam charges in first and strikes Signeo Blue and Blue Samurai with a single slash. Kaoru joins in by smashes Fourze Elek with her Rekka Daizantou. Joe and Jou teaming up and defeat 4th Shinken Blue. The Legends join in by each of them hit the drones one by one.

**"Kaen no Mai!"**

**"Lion Bazooka!"**

**"Masky Tonfas!"**

**"Dairen Rod!"**

**"Blue Check!"**

**"D-Shot!"**

**"Knight Metallic!"**

**"Red Vute!"**

**"Dry Gun!"**

**"Gokai Slash!"**

**"Yami no Zan!"**

The drones are now back as keys.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shraffe and Marvelous are already surrounded by Prowle Red, Prowle Shadow, Prowle Red-Fire, Prowle Red Delta, Yami Red, Uchuu White, Uchuu Red, Jyuken RG, Koga Green, Koga Spring, Signeo Red, 4th Shinken Red, Red Shogun, Gold Bushido, Shinken Black, F Gosei Red, Gokai Null, Red Warrior, Kamen Rider Paradox Space, Hiden Armed, Heroken and Fourze Rocket States.

Without any care, Shraffe just charge in and shoots Paradox Space. Marvelous joins in by jumps toward Red Shogun and kicks him away.

Shraffe grabs 4th Shinken Red's sword and pulls it away, hitting Gold Bushido in the process. He then lifts the already downed Koga Spring and throws her toward the flying Rocket States, collide them.

Marvelous smashes Shinken Black and Uchuu Red with his sword. He then steals Gokai Null's saber out of him and slashes him and Jyuken RG. He spins and kicks Hiden Armed and Prowle Red.

**"Zero Smash!"**

**"Gokai Blast and Slash!"**

The throws their best attacks as it goes straight toward the drones. They then run straight toward Chimera Ranger, leaving the Legends to take care of the drone.

**"D-Shot!"**

**"D-Sword Vega!"**

**"Jet Hand Cannon!"**

**"Hiba Gaeshi!"**

**"Red Break!"**

**"Dimension Kick!"**

**"Rider Rocket Drill Kick!"**

**"Red Zone Crash!"**

**"Big Finish!"**

**"Saber Straight!"**

And that were the last drones.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gokaiger and Affliate Zero finally reach the Chimera Ranger as he shouts, "You guys just doesn't know how to quit, huh? At this moment you guys are already lost!"

"Lost? We beg differ!" Eiji shouts back.

Gai speaks up, "Invade our world and try to cause a destruction, this is an act of terrorism!"

"You have no right to stir havoc in other people's world!" Seong-ni shouts angrily.

Ahim then said, "Doing such cruel thing, it is unforgivable!"

Ferhad speaks, "You don't even have a right to be in here!"

"We can't let you do anything you want!" Don shouts.

Sarah then speaks calmly, "Your path ends here."

Followed by Luka, "We will make sure your ambition won't be reached."

Sam and Joe together shouts, "You will be defeated!"

Arthur smirks, "Why do you guys even care? You already got your keys. And the Universe's Greatest Treasure can be yours. This is this world's problems!"

"Seriously," Shraffe interrupts, "Those keys are not our top priority. It's you."

Marvelous grins, "And we are pirates. We crush anything we hate."

"SHUT UP!" Arthur throws fireballs, but both leaders smashes them away.

Shraffe then takes out six keys and throws it toward the Gokaiger, "Use this. This will boost your strength."

Shraffe moves his hand above his brace three times. Sam pushes something on his sword. Sarah presses her box. Ferhad does some meditation. Seong-ni presses something on her shoulder pad. Eiji switches his yellow and green medals with red medals. The Gokaiger use their keys.

_SOUL LINK X! _**"Marzonn Z!**

_HIKARI! _**"Hikari no Samurai!"**

_LIMIT OFF!_** "Gunslinger Unlimited!"**

**"Tailed Beast Mode!"**

**"Black Shi Full Power!"**

_TAKA! KUJAKU! CONDOR! TAAJAAADOOORU!_

**"Gokai Change!" **_GOKAI SILVER: GOLD- _**"Gokai Silver: Gold Mode!"**

**"Gokai Change!" **_NEEEEGA ARMOR! _**"Nega Gokaiger!"**

Shraffe's shoulder pad is removed. His chest plate grows larger as part of the plate connected with his shoulders, turning into new pads. He gets a new elbow pads. Lines appear on his knee pads and his boots.

A pair of wings appear behind Sam as his black suit gradually changes into white.

Sarah's bulky suit shatters. A suit resembles fighter is seen inside. Her visors glows.

Ferhad's suit suddenly glows yellow, with lines forming on it. Spirals appear on his gloves and his shoes.

Seong-ni gets left shoulder pad. That's it.

Eiji's upper body and lower body changes into red color. He gets a spinner on his right hand. There are talons on his feet. He also has wing-like shoulder pads. His helmet grows as the visor changes into red.

An anchor-like facefull armor appears as a chest shield for Gai. His spear becomes an anchor as well.

The Gokaiger gets shield on their chest with different color each. Marvelous is teal, Joe is dark yellow, Luka is indigo, Don is pink while Ahim is green. Those colors are actually the opposite colors for each of their ranger colors. They also get gloves with the same color of their shield.

"Wow, this is so cool!" Gai is amazed as Eiji taps his shoulder, "Let's do it."

Shraffe shouts, "Affliate Escape Illusion Pack 1: Void of Nothingness!"

The place turns dark with everyone except Chimera Ranger, Gokai Silver Gold Mode and Kamen Rider OOO TaJaDoru.

The two charge in first as Arthur summons two Wing Daggers to fight them. Eiji parries the attacks, giving Gai the chance to stab with his anchor.

**"Gokai Legend Crush!"**

Go-On Silver, Go-On Gold, Kibaranger, Abare Killer, Time Fire, Shinken Gold and Gosei Knight's silhouettes appear and smash Arthur all at once.

_SCANNING CHARGE!_

As Gai moves away, Eiji flies high to the sky and gives a drop kick. The talons show up as his feet is ablaze in fire, kicking Arthur away.

**"Goryu Koha!"**

Arthur throws Rin Lion toward them, but they immediately disappears. Seong-ni and Luka smahses him from behind, causing him to stagger.

Luka uses her hooked blades and whips him hard. The only difference in her attacks now thanks to that armor is that those attacks are covered with indigo's wave. Seong-ni also joins in by scatters the place with her swords. Those swords then points toward Arthur and strucks him hard.

**"Gokai Slash!"**

**"Sword of Thousand Swords!"**

Luka throws two crescent beams while Seong-ni uses a sword-like wave made by thousand of swords and smashes him with those.

The two girls disappear once more.

Don jumps out of somewhere, holding Gokai Guns and shoot pink bullets toward Chimera Ranger.

Yellow flash suddenly appears from the sky and crashes onto him several time. Ferhad then grabs Don and throws him somewhere. He uses this chance to shoots Arthur out on the sky.

**"Mogyuu Bazooka!"**

Arthur summons a bull-like firearm to counter those attack, but Ferhad speeds up and crashes him, not want him to shoot.

**"Tailed Beast Yellow Flash!"**

Ferhad uppercuts Arthur and throws him upward. He then jumps and gives a combo of punches and kicks in super speed. As he jumps away, Don locks on his target.

**"Gokai Blast!"**

A powerful shot is shot toward him.

The two disappear again.

Arthur drifts on the sky slowly. Sam and Joe suddenly appear and stabs him toward the ground.

**"Kang Kang Bar!"**

Arthur clashes swords with Joe, but at that time he has five blades altogether, overpowering him. Sam then flies toward him and smashes him in the head.

**"Gokai Five Slash!"**

**"Hikari no Zan!"**

In just a flash, the two strikes hard and quickly gone.

Suddenly, he suddenly gets shot from somewhere. Nobody can see that shot.

Sarah and Ahim jumps into the scene. Ahim is holding two guns and a backhanded sword. Sarah is holding a combination of gun and staff.

The princess shoots first as Arthur summons Gosei Blaster to counter. But Ahim quickly strikes him with her sword. Sarah then smashes him with her staff and shoots at point blank.

The two disappears again and re-appears behind him, shooting him again.

**"Gokai Blast!"**

**"Spear Shot!"**

The two shoots with poweful shot, hitting him. They then disappear from the sight.

And now it's Shraffe and Marvelous' turn.

Shraffe appears right in front of him and punching him rapidly. MArvelous then appears right behind Arthur and smashes him with his saber. Shraffe gives a high kick while Marvelous shoots at point blank.

Arthur summons a barrier around him, but the two jump away. As soon as the barrier is gone, the two jumps toward him back and smashes him in a pincer attack.

**"Gokai Blast and Slash!"**

**"Z Force Shot!**

The two gives a powerful beam attack that hits him head on, literally.

The two disappear once more.

Suddenly, a lot of attacks from blades to shots is seen around him, hitting each of his body parts. The pain is unbearable, even if one possess the power of 34 Super Sentai.

Arthur has now gone mad.

**"Gosei Buster! Rekka Daizantou! Super Highway Buster! Geki Bazooka! Dual Crusher! Magi Stick! D-Bazooka! Super Dino Bomber! Quintuple Connection Victory Gadget! Evil Crushing Hyakujuuken! Voltech Bazooka! Life Bird! Beast Attack Rods! Drill Sniper Custom! Multi Attack Rifle! Giga Formula! Ole Bazooka! Kakuranger Ball! Super Chi-Power Bazooka! Howling Cannon! Smash Bomber! Super Five Ball! V Turbo Bazooka! Triple Bazooka! Shot Bomber! Rolling Vulcan! Power Bazooka! Bio Miracle Wave! Super Dynamite! Lightning Ropes! Vulcan Stick! Denzi Stick! Penta Force Cannon! Big Bomber! Goranger Storm!"**

He summons a lot of weapons and shoots around him.

The setting is back to the quarry as Marvelous's voice is heard, "Where are you shooting at?"

"Fanservice much? That is the worse one," Shraffe mutters.

The team is standing in front of him.

Gokaiger flips their belt open as Gokai Galleon Buster appears, **"Gokai Galleon Buster!"**

Shraffe shouts, "Nia!" and a female voice is heard, "Yes, sir!"

A cannon resembles aeroplane appears out of nowhere. Affliate Zero grabs and each of them stand on their position with Shraffe is at the back of the buster, **"Zero Buster!"**

Four of the Gokaiger insert the Nega keys as Marvelous insert his own Nega keys at the back of the cannon.

_NEGA CHARGE!_

Joe and Don hold Marvelous' back, Ahim holds Joe's, Luka holds Don's and Gai holds the girls shoulder.

A female voice came out of Zero Buster, "Power is fully charged!"

_RIIISING STRIIKE!_

**"Zero End Shot!"**

Two beams connect with each other and form a huge beam that is surely win and goes through Chimera Ranger, destroying him in the process.

The ranger keys is shot out and fly away.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Navi the bird shouts in happy, "Yea, the keys are back!"

She is so happy to see the keys fly back into the treasure without realizing her human form joins in the celebration.

The bird turns around and saw the girl. She then shouts, "Ah, who are you! ?"

"I'm you!" human Navi smiles at herself.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Even though the keys are back, Arthur's appearance remain unchanged.

"Why is he still like that?" Ahim asks as Sam mutters, "That's because of the key he used before. Still, his powers are now decreased."

"Still, I am still breathing," Arthur slowly stands up.

His body hurts so much. He can only stands up.

"Enough is enough," Shraffe responds, "Don't make me quote Samuel L Jackson."

Arthur suddenly laughs maniacally, "If you want to kill me, then do it right!"

A light appears above him as he flies high to the sky. He then enters the same space ship that everyone on the space is fighting.

"Let's destroy him once and for all," Marvelous speaks as he dials a number.

Shraffe nods as he speaks to his brace, **"Affliate Machine, summon!"**

_GOOOKAI GALLEON!_

**"Zero Nia Force, sending out Zero Fighter, Black Ravager, Guns Anchor, Nine Tailed, Mouse Shi and Tajadoru Phoenix."**

**"Finish, Gojyu GokaiOh!"**

The Zero Fighter re-assambles as Guns Anchor is attaches onto the back. Black Ravager becomes the right hand as Mouse Shi becomes the left hand. Nine Tailed becomes the legs. Taajdoru gives the head as a helmet with the wings folded at the back.

**"Finish, Zero Robo Type-MSGSNO!"**

The two robot flies toward the space, joining the robot battle.

Up there, Samurai HaOh Storm (a combination of Samurai HaOh and four other Origami) can be seen waving at them.

Shinken Red shouts at Shinken White from inside, "Rina, can you please don't do that? It's embarassing!"

"Yes, Takeru-sama~," she replies cheerfully.

A robot combination of rocket and some other stuff flies nearby them.

Fourze speaks to Shraffe, "We have a trouble here. It seems we can't even scratch that thing."

"That is bad," Sam responds.

Arthur's voice is heard, "Ha, it's my turn to win!"

Lasers appear around as those robots keep getting hit.

"Damn it, we can't even reach it!" Luka is frustrated.

Seong-ni suddenly shouts, "If we can't reach it from the front, we'll fight it from behind!"

"Then, it is time I guess," Shraffe looks at Sarah as Ferhad asks, "For what?"

He ignores him, "Nia, you know what to do!"

"Yes, sir!"

Eiji shouts at Gokaiger, "Gokaiger, this is our last present to you!"

From the GokaiOh's cockpit, something shine from their belts as Gokaiger Keys fly toward their face.

Ahim grabs hers first, "This is...could it be..."

"No!" Shraffe's voice interferes the moment, "This isn't just yours! This is ours! Greater power for both Affliate Zero and everyone else. This power is for everyone!"

Gai tilt his head, "I...don't understand the meaning."

"Let's just use it!" Marvelous said as they inserts those keys.

Back to Zero Robo, Shraffe shouts, "Now!"

**"Ranger Key, Set!"**

**"Power Charged, Complete!"**

All robots present there gather and lights up the two main robots. Gojyu GokaiOh and Zero Robo splits up, becoming the separate mechas. Gojyu Rex's head become the right hand as Black Ravager becomes the left hand. Zero Fighter with Guns Anchor on top is insert into Gokai Galleon and become a chestplate. Gokai Marine and Gokai Trailer is then wrapped with Nine Tailed, become the legs. Tajadoru Phoenix becomes the wing and the helmet of GokaiOh's head.

**"Finish, Zero GokaiOh!"**

Inside the cockpit, Affliate Zero's seats are behind the Gokaigers'.

Ferhad looks around the place as he notices something, "Just how big this place can be?"

"As big as it can be," Shraffe responds.

Zero GokaiOh turns toward the ship as it shoves it's right hand with everyone shouts, "Let's go!"

Every single robots there move forward and each of them tries their best to destroy every part of that incredibly huge ship.

Note to everyone that those robots are from Affliate Zero. Yes, every single one of them. It's because Kamen Rider could not afford to have robots since they won't use it like at all in their world and Super Sentai only have temporary powers given by the Aka Red from Affliate dimension. Also, in Affliate Zero, each groups will have robots, even if they are Kamen Riders or any other heroes.

Rather than saying each actions of those robots that nobody even knows what they actually look like, this lazy author decides to cover on Zero GokaiOh only.

GokaiOh grabs its anchor and throws it away. As it goes, the robot flies around the ship, dodging each of its attack.

The ship keeps on shooting, but those robots won't give in. They keeo on attack and attack, until the slow ship's attacks are suppressed.

The robot are now gather around the ship, cornering it.

"Now!" both main Affliate Zero and Gokaigers shout as every single Super Sentai, Kamen Riders and the robots use their finishers.

Those attacks combined and opens up a huge bright circle on the ship.

Shraffe then shouts, "That's the core of the ship. It's our turn to make the show out of it!"

**"Let's Go! Gokai Zero Blast!"**

The robot shines bright and shoots out a huge colorful beam toward the core. The core cracks and shatters, causing the destruction of the ship.

The ship slowly engulfs in a bright light and explodes in an explosion much bigger than any nuke in the game Call of Duty Modern Warfare.

"It...it's finish..." Don mutters as everyone collapse at their place.

The Kamen Riders walk into a huge rippled wall and disappears. Decade turns around to see the place one last time, before disappears.

The Super Sentai suddenly change back to their civillian forms as those powers in the from of balls of light goes into Aka Red, "I'm sorry, but these aren't your powers."

"It's okay," Alata smiles, "We can trust our powers on them."

Eri nods. She suddenly tunrs around and points at someone who looks like her, "You, why did you look like me? Are you my counterpart in Affliate world?"

"Well, technically I'm your daughter," the girl nods, "I'm Rika. And my mom's name is Eri. That's your counterpart."

"DAUGHTER! ?" the other Goseigers are in shock. Moune got curious, "Then, who is your dad?"

"Uhh..." Rika hesitates to answer.

Agri interferes, "Let me guess. It's Alata."

Alata gets heart attack, "Why me?"

"Because you are the only one from the same tribe as her. We are trap here since we have no longer our powers," Moune agrees with her brother.

Hyde facepalms, "We are talking about the Affliate world. They have different situations than us."

Rika finally answers, "Well, my dad goes by the name Kyuseishu no Burajira..."

"BURAJIRA! ?"

"How can that be?" Eri is panicking while her teammates tries to calm her down.

Rika's teammates, which are the same faces are hanging out by a cliff nearby. The red one mutters, "We need to help Rika covers her mouth."

Behind them, a lot of people are looking toward the Super Sentai team.

One of them (Mako Shiraishi Jr) mutters, "I'm jealous with Shraffe. He gets to meet with citizen here, but we can't."

A man (Shotaro Hidari Jr) responds, "We are here to stop the war. He is the one who did the treasure hunt. We'll get our chance next time."

The two turn around to see Affliate's Gokaiger finished collecting the keys.

The pink one (which is certainly not Ahim, since she is with the crowd) gives some of the keys toward the red one, "Marvelous-san, this is the last one."

"Good job, Yui," the yellow one gives a thumb up.

The red, General Marvelous said, "We should move now. Our job here is done. These keys will be kept back in where they're belong to."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Affliate Zero walk away from there, try to leave the place.

The Gokaiger then appear as Gai shouts, "Were are you guys going? No goodbye?"

"Nope," Sarah replies, "We will meet again, few years from now."

The six then jumps and disappear like a ninja...or the just get into Zero-Nia Force and eneters a huge void.

"Is that it?" Ahim asks as Marvelous speaks up, "No. We will meet them again."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Chikyuu no pinch Itsu datte  
>Sukutta senshi Dare da!<em>

_Gaoren Hyakujuu Hoe makuri  
>Shinobi no Kaze fuke Hurricanger<br>Bakuryuu Guts da Abaranger  
>Dekaren uchuu no keisatsukan<br>Mahou no Kazoku da Magiranger  
>Precious Sagasu ze Boukenger<br>Gekiren Juuken Shugyouchuu  
>Engine Aibou Go-onger<br>Shinken Samurai Chanbara da  
>Tenshi ga Card da Goseiger<br>Gokaiger no kaizoku da  
>Atarashi Gobuster<em>

_Minna akogareru  
>Every day goukai Let's Go Pirates<br>Itsumo bokura no Number One de saikou Yes!  
>Uh shibireru gonin eiyuu (Go Let's Go!) Super Sentai<em>

_Ichibu no hitobito ga tandoku de fight  
>Mada karera wa mada hogo<em>

_Agito wa tenshi o tatakatte iru  
>Kagami no naka no Ryuki no ketto<br>Kimi no Faiz, kimi no shine da  
>Teki no chikara to Blade no chikara<br>Hibiki wa, ongaku o saisei  
>Okina kabutomushi wa Kabuto<br>Jikan o tsujite Den-O  
>Kyuketsuki wa Kiva<br>Sekai o tsuka no Decade  
>W wa futari no tantei<br>OOO ni wa yokubo nai  
>Fourze wa koko kara<em>

_Tandokude wa yoide wanai  
>Karera wa akiramenai, Let's Go Rider<br>Juyona mono o mamoru  
>Tandoku de jubun'na hazudesu<br>Oh, tatakau, Katsu, (Go, Let's Go!) Kamen Rider_

_Sekai no ichibu no chiiki de  
>Eiyū wa wasurete wa naranai<em>

_Prowle wa moto hiro  
>Uchu no mirai kara Uchuuren<br>Hoka no sekai kara, Seishi  
>Umi no shita de, Suisei<br>Mirai wa ikemen otoko  
>CLAW wa, yume no monster o tatakau<br>FANG no zokuhen  
>Kage wa,-betsu no Kuuga<br>Neo Decade wa ato Decade  
>Virus koko, call System<br>No henko no rireki, sore wa Paradox  
>Affliate Zero wa hero taisen<em>

_Not all know these guys  
>But that doesn't really matter, Let's Go Eiyuu<br>The reason is important  
>That's all they need<br>Uh, mamoritai, mina-tachi, (Go, Let's Go!) Toku Hero._

**Finish, kitaa!**

**Gokaiger Vs Affliate Zero is finally over. Even how messed up the storyline, at least it is finish.**

**Anyone can sing the song above? if you guys can, then I want to hear it! Come on! Youtube, Facebook, I don't mind!**

**This mark the end of this insane storyline and starts a new journey. Also, Affliate Zero should be back, which can causes Paradok and Prowleranger into hiatus. Anyone want to take over? There are some strict rules you guys have to follow.**

**And I hope people should know that the one true pairing in Gokaiger is...no, not Joe/Ahim...no, not Marvelous/Luka...not Don/Luka, not Marvelous/Ahim, not definitely not Kosuke/Insarn, and mostly definitely not Basco/Sally. It's Marvelous/Navi!**

**I hope there are more Marvelous/Navi fanfic because this pairing is more realistic than Takeru/Mako pairing. Why? Because there are more proof!**

**EVERYONE! VOTE FOR MARVELOUS/NAVI!**

**Step aside, down here have teasers and trailers. I will waste my time here for a while.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_"W...where are this world?"_

_"This isn't my world..."_

_"Am...I...lost?"_

_The union of Superheroes from a lot of dimensions!_

_TOKU HERO WAR! The joined project of authors from around the world starts now!_

_Join now, and let's have fun doing it together!_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_"My name is...Hino Eiji, Kamen Rider OOO."_

_"If we wanted to meet with others, we should survive this!"_

_"Super Sentai? Kamen Rider? Never heard of that from Stark Industries' archive, not even from SHIELD."_

_"Ahim-chan?"_

_"Eiji-san, I love you!"_

_"We...can we...survive this?"_

_TOKU HERO WAR: EIJI CHAPTER!_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_"Shraffe, the time has come..."_

_"This world... is no longer safe!"_

_"Marvelous...is dead?"_

_"KYAAA!"_

_"Takeru, you need to live!"_

_"Eiji-san, please don't let me go!"_

_"Everyone, please go!"_

_"Navi, let's do this together."_

_"Hiromu! That isn't chicken! That is a monster!"_

_"Tori Sentai? Definitely Hiromu's biggest enemies."_

_"I am Kamen Rider Fourze, and I will make sure you guys, Kamen Rider Club, are safe!"_

_"Gen-chan, no!"_

_TOKU HERO END! COMING SOON!_

_"This world...isn't the same anymore."_

****

(This teaser is known as Luka's teaser)

_"LUKA!"_

_"Luka is gone? Where is she?"_

_"That isn't Luka!"_

_"Gokai Yellow? But...I am Gokai Yellow..."_

_TRUUUE POWER!_

_YEEELLOW CHARGE!_

_AFFLIATE ZERO: SACRED JEWELRIES_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

(This is known as Ahim's teaser)

_"Ahim?"_

_"Remember me? Markus neil Froze?"_

_"I'm Prince Kivat. And I am...your fiance."_

_"We are...Gokai Pink couple!"_

_GOOOKAIGER!_

_"Ahim...that's your sword!"_

_"With this sword, I will bring back my planet!"_

_FIIINAL WAAVE!_

_AFFLIATE ZERO: SACRED JEWELRIES_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

(This is known as Marvelous' teaser)

_"Two...Marvelous?"_

_"I am General Marvelous, and this is my treasure."_

_"Another me? Interesting."_

_"Wait, so...Marvelous is now...Space Sheriff?"_

_"This is Captain Marvelous! And I am now known as Uchuu Keiji Retsudo!"_

_"With this, I can become the ruler of this world. Isn't that right, my husband, Marvelous?"_

_"General Marvelous...please...save him..."_

_FIINAL WAAVE!"_

_"Laser Sword!"_

_AFFLIATE ZERO: SACRED JEWELRIES_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

(This is now the true Affliate's teaser)

_"The last Sacred Jewelries was found."_

_"We have to go through thousand of worlds?"_

_"Can Kamen Rider Club help you out in this one?"_

_"DJ, put it back on."_

_"Bring the boys out..."_

_"This is...my duty!"_

_AFFLIATE ZERO: SACRED JEWELRIES_


End file.
